Atos de Vingança III
by ziegfriedaenslaed
Summary: Muito Sangue e lágrimas já foram derramados pelos cavaleiros de Atena para a expiação de seus pecados. Terão sido eles suficientes?Bem vindos ao terceiro e último arco de Atos de Vingança!
1. Prólogo

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Prólogo**

"Conforme os segundos passam, o medo que antes assolava minha alma é solapado pela dor que sorrateiramente abre caminho pelo meu corpo. Terei exagerado ou me excedido de alguma forma? Tenho certeza de que não havia outra escolha. A situação exigia tais medidas... Ah, quem dera se tudo fosse tão mais simples. Se ao menos tivessem me ouvido... Mas essa é a questão não é? Ninguém nunca ouve... Apesar de tudo, quanto mais penso, mais me convenço de que não importa quantas vezes revivêssemos aqueles momentos, quantas chances se oferecessem para que os mudássemos, todos repetiríamos os mesmos atos. De minha parte tenho certeza de que o faria."

"Que tolice a minha... Deixar a mente devanear em um momento como esse, justo quando minha atenção é mais necessária... Se acontecer algo enquanto estou aqui com os pensamentos a vagar com certeza será o meu fim. O que não será de todo ruim considerando a situação... **NÃO**!Isso não é coisa que se diga! Estou sendo covarde! **Concentre-se!** Cada milésimo de segundo é importante. Cada movimento, cada variável tem de ser observada.. Um passo em falso e tudo poderá... Vozes? Eu realmente estou ouvindo vozes? Depois de tão longa espera será que tudo finalmente acabou?Alcancei meu objetivo? Ou teriam meus planos sido descobertos? Meu destino já está mais do que traçado... O sucesso ou o fracasso não trarão muitas diferenças para mim. Para o bem ou para o mal...Isso acaba hoje, agora!!"

xxxxx

As cenas se repetem de maneira incessante dentro de sua mente há tanto tempo que parece que estiveram sempre ali. O vigor há muito se foi. Junto com ele se perdeu a coragem. Entretanto a coragem não se faz necessária... Ela é um atributo daqueles que ainda tem algo a perder ou proteger, o que não é o seu caso. Não lhe resta mais nada nesse mundo, seu único bem é a própria vida, a qual, em breve, também há de lhe abandonar... É apenas questão de tempo... Para tudo existe um limite, saber reconhecê-los em si mesmo também é um sinal de força...

xxxxx

- ..._Esse_ i_nconfundível perfume_ ...

- ...**Denunciador dos criminosos através das eras sem fim...**

**-**... COMO HAVERIA DE SE EXPOR AQUI?

- Apenas se...

xxxxx

Os passos são tão leves e furtivos que o silencioso recinto mal sente que seu repouso está sendo interrompido. O farfalhar das folhas secas dançando suavemente ao sabor da brisa noturna é o ribombar de um trovão comparado à leveza daqueles movimentos. Dentro de algumas horas... Horas? Quanta pretensão! Serão no máximo alguns minutos antes que a verdade seja conhecida e ações para minimizá-la sejam tomadas.

Corre no folclore popular que noites encobertas e sem lua são noites ruins, de maus agouros. Os agouros dessa noite são terríveis, bem como os das anteriores foram, e a das subseqüentes serão. Quando os suaves passos alcançam seus objetivos a natureza se cala. Não há planta, animal ou elemento que se arrisque a emitir o mais tênue som. O terror de se ver envolvido em tão grande blasfêmia entranhou-se até mesmo nas pedras. Metal, madeira e pedra, moldados em um só corpo recusam-se a obedecer à força externa. Porém, resistir é tão perigoso quanto ceder.

Com um murmúrio choroso a antiga árvore cede diante da silenciosa e impassível vontade que a oprime. Nos céus as poucas estrelas se escondem atrás das nuvens. Quanto menos testemunhas melhor.

xxxxx

Sussurros suaves e gentis chegam de maneira delicada aos seus ouvidos. Um leve ardor se espalhava por sua pele.A cegante luz a lhe atravessar as pálpebras, apesar de um pouco incômoda, traz uma nota de restauração, de esperança. Murmurante, o vento entoa cantigas de paz.

Quanto tempo se passou desde a última vez em que se sentira em segurança? Horas?Dias?Meses?Anos?Impossível precisar, e, ainda que fosse possível esse tipo de informação nada significa no momento... A única coisa que importa é o merecido repouso que há muito precisava...

Um momento! Isso definitivamente não pode estar certo! Alguém em sua posição não tem direito a repousos, por mais merecidos que sejam, ainda mais em um momento crítico como esse! Vamos olhos! Abram-se! Obedeçam, músculos! Há muito a se fazer antes de admitir as próprias fraquezas! Enquanto há vida há esperança! Ainda não é hora de se render, a hora é de acordar e lutar!

- O mundo lhe saúda novamente, Saori Kido

xxxxx

- _**TRAAAAAIÇÃO!!!**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Atos de Vingança III

Capítulo I

Nas outrora pacíficas e silenciosas encostas de Jamir ecoam retumbantes bramidos de ódio e dor. Em um desesperado combate pela própria vida o jovem Kiki se esforça para provar ao Nêmesis de Áries e às suas mestras que subestimar um adversário, por mais jovem que seja, sempre é um erro.

Munido apenas com as ferramentas de seu mestre Mu de Áries, a quem julga falecido, o rapaz faz o possível para manter-se vivo e, no mínimo, ferir seu oponente. Entretanto, após a surpresa inicial a entidade decidiu honrar a coragem do oponente. Se Kiki desejava se provar digno de ser chamado Cavaleiro de Atena um dia, Áries resolveu lhe dar uma chance sem igual.

Para evitar os disparos do adversário Kiki ergue rochas e mais rochas na esperança de ao menos atrapalhar a mira do inimigo. Um grave erro de cálculo considerando que seu oponente não precisava gastar energias mirando.

- Já basta, rapaz. Se teu objetivo era honrar a memória de Mu de Áries e o nome dos Cavaleiros de Atena saiba que já o fez. Pare de se debater e aceite seu destino.

Uma chuva de rochas se estilhaça diante do Nêmesis, erguendo uma nuvem de poeira.

- Esta é sua resposta? Estou dando a você a chance de uma morte digna. Um ataque específico cujo único objetivo será tirar-lhe a vida! Você não poderá se esconder de mim para sempre... Hã?

Usando a nuvem de poeira como camuflagem Kiki se teleporta surgindo atrás do adversário, na altura de seus ombros e, aproveitando a rápida vantagem, crava a mais pontiaguda das ferramentas que conseguiu encontrar na parte desprotegida do braço do Nêmesis.

-Nunca!

- Argh!

O sangue vertido pelo Nêmesis é pago às custas dos ossos de Kiki. Um potente golpe o lança de encontro à torre, em cujas paredes seu corpo se incrusta como uma jóia humana.

- Espero que esteja se sentindo satisfeito. – comenta o Nêmesis vendo as feridas abertas em seu corpo – Desde seu primeiro ataque você conseguiu me ferir em três locais diferentes. Infelizmente, isso é o máximo que conseguirá. Prepare-se para morrer.

O braço direito do Nêmesis se ergue ao redor vários pontos luminosos começam a girar. Sem pronunciar uma palavra o braço desce imperioso e fatal trazendo em seu rastro centenas de estrelas flamejantes.

xxxxx

- MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO! MALDITO SEJA NÊMESIS DE ÁRIES!!!

Assim que sua alma acordou e identificou o local onde se encontrava Máscara da Morte não perdeu tempo em descarregar seu ódio. Seu cosmo devastava as colinas do Yomotsu arrastando as almas dos mortos em direção à cratera com uma fúria incomparável.

- Eu preciso sair daqui, eu tenho de voltar.- rosnava com dentes cerrados de ódio – Tenho de pensar em um jeito de... Não. Espere um pouco. Estar preso aqui não significa que eu estou fora do jogo ainda. Vou mostrar àquela aberração que mesmo morto Máscara da Morte de Câncer merece ser temido!

xxxxx

Kiki acompanhou o ataque do Nêmesis de Áries já resignado a ter seu corpo destruído juntamente com a torre que já fora seu lar e seus companheiros de batalha, que jazem inconscientes à sua frente.

- Mestre Mu... Estou chegando... Perdão.

Em poucos segundos tudo terminou. Sem dor, sem sustos, sem medo. Sob o impiedoso e violento ataque a torre se desfez em pó. O solo rochoso que a sustentava não ofereceu mais resistência, tornando-se uma imensa cratera.

Com um suspiro Áries retira a ferramenta que ainda jazia presa a seu braço enquanto espera os destroços e a poeira se dissiparem para que possa confirmar o fim de sua missão.

- Enfim... O QUÊ?!COMO VOCÊS PODEM ESTAR VIVOS?!COMO?!

-Acho que você tem mira ruim, só isso. – respondeu um surpreso e ofegante Kiki, de pé diante dos outros cavaleiros ainda desmaiados e de um histérico Tatsume.

- ELE VAI NOS MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

- Confesso que estou tentando, mas vocês estão se mostrando por demais resistentes!

xxxxx

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Gostou dessa, seu idiota?! Isso é só o começo. Vai pagar por ter me enviado para cá!

xxxxx

-Vocês pode ter escapado milagrosamente dessa vez, mas isso não vai se repetir novamente!Stardust Punishment!!

- SENHORITA SAOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Antes que Kiki tenha chance de pensar no que se passa novamente todas as vítimas em potencial do ataque do Nêmesis aparecem em local seguro, porém não muito longe do campo de batalha.

- Isso não tem sentido! Um aprendiz como você não teria poder para teleportar tanta gente ou movê-las com telecinésia de uma só vez. AFINAL, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO!?

Um brilho dourado chama a atenção tanto de Kiki quanto do Nêmesis. O braço direito do cavaleiro de Câncer se ergue de punho fechado e dedo médio apontando para o céu.

-Ah, agora eu entendi! Muito bom senhor Máscara da Morte!-comemorou Kiki se pondo em guarda novamente - Eu sabia que o senhor era uma boa pessoa...AU!

xxxxx

-Boa pessoa o cacete! Pára de falar besteira e luta, pivete desgraçado! Outra palhaçada dessas e a pedrada vai ser na cara!

xxxxx

- Então é isso... O cavaleiro de Câncer mesmo preso no Yomotsu está utilizando telecinésia para interferir no plano material. É assim que o jovem aprendiz tem escapado dos meus golpes... Devo admitir que é uma estratégia inteligente. Porém, inócua! As ordens de minha Senhora não serão negadas! STARDUST PUNISHMENT!!

- Senhor Máscara da Morte o senhor é um canalha de marca maior e a pessoa mais cruel que já pisou no Santuário, por favor, me ajude a não morrer agora!

xxxxx

- Agora você entendeu a idéia pirralho. Espero que tenha estômago forte e não desmaie antes da hora, essa é a primeira vez que piloto um aprendiz.HAHAHAHA!

xxxxx

As estrelas criadas pelo cosmo de Nêmesis se dirigem impávidas na direção de Kiki, cujo corpo se ergue do chão, e com um vôo um tanto descontrolado e pesado desvia de cada uma delas indo diretamente ao encontro da garganta do inimigo com a última de suas armas em riste.

- PELO MESTRE MU! POR ATENAAAA! – Bradou o aprendiz ao se aproximar do alvo.

xxxxx

-MORRA SEU MALDITO FILHO DA MÃE!

xxxxx

- Não vão me vencer com truque tão básico! Adamas Wall!

- Senhor Máscara da Morte, se tiver algo em mente faça agora!

xxxxx

- Ihhh... Cacete... Foi mal moleque... Te vejo daqui a pouco...

xxxxx

Voando de encontro ao seu destino Kiki vê um sorriso de satisfação estampado na face do Nêmesis de Áries. No fundo de sua mente o rapaz sabe que não há tempo para tentar desviar ou mesmo se teleportar. Independente da inutilidade do ato ele inconscientemente ergue os braços em busca de proteção contra o impacto. Entretanto, ele não vem.

xxxxx

- COMO É?!

xxxxx

Grécia. Santuário de Atena.

O coração de cada habitante do Santuário de Atena está repleto de pavor e dúvida. A tranqüilidade aparente que antes pairava sobre o local se desfez subitamente quando o cosmo das Erínias irrompeu do templo de Atena em uma violenta erupção de ódio envolvendo todo o Santuário em uma densa nuvem de pavor e sanguinolência.

Diante da incrível demonstração de fúria mesmo os Nêmesis se retraíram em suas casas.

Thallas e Selene foram os primeiros a sentir os efeitos da irritação das deusas da vingança. Ao serem tocados pelos cosmos de suas mestras de imediato tiveram seus corpos lançados ao chão e envoltos em dores e agonia.

- FALEM! APROVEITEM O ÍNFIMO PRAZO PARA...

- ..._EXPLICAR O MOTIVO DE TAMANHA FRAUDE!! CASO NÃO ENCONTREM CORAGEM PARA TAL..._

- **...IMPLOREM POR SUAS VIDAS MISERÁVEIS PARA QUE, AO MENOS, TENHAMOS UM POUCO DE PRAZER EM DILACERAR SUAS CARCAÇAS!!**

Incapazes de se mover ou falar o casal de sacerdotes concentra os esforços em não desfalecer diante da visão das descontroladas deusas rodeando-os como uma faminta alcatéia.

- Controlem-se, irmãs! Mortos eles não serão de utilidade nenhuma para nós! Deixemos que falem, depois os puniremos!

- _Poderíamos puni-los enquanto falam..._

_-_** ...Pouparíamos tempo...**

**- **NÃO! INFELIZMENTE NÊMESIS ESTÁ CERTA. AGUARDAI, MINHAS IRMÃS, A CARNE DOS TRAIDORES EM BREVE HÁ DE ACARICIAR NOSSAS PRESAS...

Nenhuma alteração perceptível afeta o ambiente, entretanto, tanto Thallas quanto Selene recobram parte dos movimentos. Apenas o suficiente para que possam rolar sobre si mesmos e se prostrarem de face para o chão.

Sem saber exatamente o que se passa, mas cientes do risco que correr nenhum dos dois se atreve a fazer nada que não seja respirar.

- **Estamos esperando...**

**-**..._Eles não deveriam estar falando?  
_- NÊMESIS, PARA EVITAR QUE OS CORAÇÕES DOS IMPRESTÁVEIS DIANTE DE NÓS SEJAM DEVORADOS AINDA BATENDO SUGIRO QUE INICIE O INTERROGATÓRIO. MINHA PACIÊNCIA SE ESGOTA.

- Digam, crianças, onde está Atena!?

Pegos de surpresa Leviatã e Selene trocam olhares confusos e assustados, nunca lhes fora passado o paradeiro de Atena desde que as deusas da vingança conseguiram removê-la do Salão do Grande Mestre.

- A-A-Atena? N-não compreenAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

- _NÃO MINTA!!!_** – **gritou Alecto brandindo os chicotes na face de Thallas transformando o rosto do homem em um imenso esgar de dor.

- ALECTO! Não dissemos para que esperasse!?

- _Sim, Nêmesis. Assim o fiz, eles não aproveitaram a oportunidade, preferiram mentir! Quem sabe se matarmos um deles o outro não se tornará mais cooperativo?_

_­­_

Ao ouvir isso Thallas lança um olhar de súplica a Selene, poderiam ter desavenças sobre os métodos de cumprir as ordens das deusas, mas nenhum dos dois tinha a menor pretensão de ser feito de exemplo ou deixar que o outro o fosse. Seria algo baixo demais para ambos.

- ESTÁS EXAGERANDO ALECTO...

-... **O TEMPO CORRE, ATENA PODE ESTAR LONGE A ESSA ALTURA.**

**- **_Principalmente se teve ajuda de um desses vermes para fugir!_

- Senhoras!- disse a sacerdotisa se atrevendo a erguer a voz - Se me permitem a ousadia de interromper vosso debate...

- Fale, criança.

- Tanto Thallas quanto eu desconhecíamos as condições em que a deusa da sabedoria estava encarcerada. E, ainda que soubéssemos jamais as trairíamos!

- EXATAMENTE! Nossa lealdade é absoluta e incondicional! Em verdade, nem ao menos compreendemos o que se passou!

- ENTÃO ÉS MAIS ACÉFALO DO QUE A MAIORIA DOS MORTAIS...

-** ... Acaso não ouviste o que vem sendo dito desde que adentramos este recinto?...**

- Palas Atena não se encontra mais em nosso poder. Alguém conseguiu retirá-la de nossa custódia.

A explicação de nada serve para auxiliar a dupla na busca por uma saída. Apesar disso, lhes dá uma visão bem nítida do que acontecerá com eles caso o traidor não seja encontrado. Em seu íntimo Thallas imagina o que acontecerá quando Nêmesis e as Erínias souberem que os cavaleiros de ouro ainda vivem.

xxxxx

Jamir

Outrora campo de uma acirrada e desigual batalha e quase cenário de um massacre Jamir tem seu silêncio perturbado por sons centenas de vezes mais tênues que os gritos e explosões que antes reverberavam por suas encostas. É o suave e quase inaudível som de pequenas gotas de sangue manchando o chão rochoso.

Cambaleando surpreso Áries se afasta trôpego de seu jovem oponente que, de joelhos sobre o solo admira estupefato o resultado de sua tentativa desesperada de defesa estampado no peito do Nêmesis: um rubro filete de sangue.

- C-como... Como você foi capaz de romper a Adama's Wall? Você deveria ter se estraçalhado de encontro à minha barreira defensiva...

- Obrigado senhor Máscara da Morte...

xxxxx

- Disponha pivete, mas não tive nada a ver com isso.

xxxxx

- Creio que subestimei a capacidade de superação e coragem dos defensores de Atena. E, como se não bastasse, me deixei levar por uma fútil tentativa de honrar o discípulo de minha contraparte.

O cosmo de Áries se eleva de maneira súbita e assustadora. O tempo de gentilezas estava terminado. Nenhum aviso ou ameaça foi pronunciado. Antes que o aprendiz tenha oportunidade de piscar os olhos o ataque é lançado.

xxxxx

- Se o pivete não morrer agora vai ser muita sacanagem...!

xxxxx

Tão súbita quanto a investida do Nêmesis foi a parada dos projéteis a poucos centímetros das vítimas e seu furioso retorno contra aquele que os lançara. Pego completamente de surpresa Áries é impedido de se defender ou mesmo gritar. Envolto no turbilhão de estrelas seu o corpo gira e se debate sem controle, incapaz de se livrar dos sucessivos impactos cada vez mais violentos.

xxxxx

- Só pode ser brincadeira!

xxxxx

- Argh!... Um mero aprendiz não pode derrotar um Nêmesis! – arfou o homem tentando se reerguer. - Isso é impossível!

- E um cavaleiro de ouro derrotando seu Nêmesis? Consideraria isso possível?

O impacto das perguntas fizeram o Nêmesis se erguer de um salto e se colocar diante de seu autor. Sua surpresa não teve limites ao notar que tinha diante de si os cavaleiros de ouro de Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Sagitário, Capricórnio e Peixes.

- Mu de Áries?!Vivo? Então foi você quem deteve meu ataque?

- Fomos ignorados ou foi só impressão? – murmurou Aldebaran ajudando os outros a cuidar dos feridos.

- Estou disposto a fazer mais do que deter e devolver seus ataques caso não saia daqui imediatamente.

- Acha realmente que tem condições de me enfrentar?

- Se meu aprendiz foi capaz não creio que eu vá ter dificuldades. – riu Mu.

- Piadas não... Meu corpo... Não... Se move... O que...Você...

- Dê nossas lembranças às suas mestras. E cuide bem de minha casa, retornarei em breve...

- ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!

xxxxx

Santuário de Atena. Salão do Grande Mestre

- NÃO ENCONTRARAM NADA?!

- Não, senhora. Nenhum sinal.

- Quem quer que tenha auxiliado Atena tinha amplo conhecimento do...

- **Que som é esse?**

- _Que som?_

- Não ouço nada... – a voz de Thallas tremia com um nervosismo quase palpável - Você ouve Selene?

- Não... Creio que não...

- _Há um som..._

- **...É um zumbido...**

**- **...CRESCENTE...

- É como se algo estivesse...

O teto da décima terceira casa se rompe em um ruidoso estrondo quando o Nêmesis de Áries aterrissa em seu interior. Sua armadura rachada e manchada de sangue.

- _**ÁRIES?! –**_ perguntaram as Erínias em uníssono.

_**­**_**- **Que guerreiro foi capaz de reduzir-lhe a tal estado?!

- O jovem aprendiz não poderia ter feito isso! Foi o cavaleiro de Câncer?!

- Impossível! Somente o cavaleiro de ouro de Áries seria capaz de fazer isso com meus servos...

- DIGA-NOS O QUE HOUVE...

- ...**Não percais tempo com gemidos...**

**-...**_Não temos a eternidade inteira! _

- Os... Cavaleiros... De ouro... Vivem...

Continua


	3. Capítulo 2

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo II**

**Ruínas da Torre dos Ventos**

Apesar de lamentar tanto quanto os outros ventos o rumo tomado por suas vidas, Notus foi o único dos três a se recusar terminantemente a visitar as ruínas daquela que tinha sido sua morada por tantos anos, a Torre dos Ventos. Sua justificativa era de que não existia razão voltar ao lugar. Graças à Máscara da Morte a única parte vagamente identificável da outrora imponente construção era uma pequena lápide, erguida sobre o túmulo do antigo líder dos quatro ventos, César de Éolo.

Nicomedes jamais admitiria isso para ninguém, mesmo ele considerava o assunto um tabu, mas aquele túmulo era basicamente o que o mantinha afastado do lugar. Não suportava lembrar o dia em que junto com Eurus, Bóreas e Zéfiro traíra e matara Éolo. Sua atitude confiante e segura a respeito do passado dos Ventos acabava na lembrança do momento em que os quatro sujaram as mãos com o sangue de seu líder.

Não bastasse estar naquele lugar, para ele, maldito, ainda restavam dúvidas a respeito do motivo para Bóreas ter ordenado, ou melhor, pedido que se encontrassem ali; oficialmente não havia líderes entre eles após a morte de César, independente do que Vento Norte pensasse sobre assunto.

Irritado, caminhava pelas ruínas tentando matar o tempo. O atraso de Eurus também não era animador. Não era preciso muito esforço para perceber que a demora não era acidental, estava sendo repreendido. Mas, fosse qual fosse a razão de ter sido deixado esperando por horas não, participaria mais das infantilidades de seus companheiros de armas. Não voltara à vida para ser tratado como uma criança.

- Ah, Notus, Notus... Impaciente como sempre.

Nicomedes não se dignificou a voltar-se na direção da voz.

- Há quanto tempo está aí, Filipe?

- Tempo o suficiente para ouvir seus resmungos. Estou surpreso por você demonstrar tão pouco respeito pelo local onde os corpos de nosso líder e amigos repousam.

- Nosso líder era um cego estúpido incapaz de fazer o certo, e o local onde os corpos apodrecidos de nossos amigos repousam não significa absolutamente nada. Afinal, ambos, assim como nós, estão vivos e bem.

- E isso por acaso desqualifica os sacrifícios feitos? Só por estarmos vivos novamente nossas vidas passadas perderam importância?

- Me recuso a acreditar que fui trazido aqui para discutir filosofia. O que quer de mim?

- Que desfaça essa pose de ofendido e seja paciente. Nenhum de nós tem nada importante para fazer em outro lugar.

- Se você diz... – resmungou sentando-se em um destroço próximo.

Para a sorte de Notus a espera não foi longa, poucos minutos após o fim da conversa Bóreas aterrissa entre os outros ventos. Com cuidado, o Vento Norte deposita na relva o longo embrulho que trazia nos braços.

- Bóreas, o que está havendo?Por que nos chamou aqui?

- Notus sabe.

- Notus sabe? bradou Nicomedes indignado- Absurdo! Não sou obrigado a ficar ouvindo essas asneiras!- Piadas de mau gosto são as mentiras que você vem contando para nós há meses!

- DÊ UM PASSO E EU JURO QUE NÃO PERDEREI TEMPO CONGELANDO SUA CARCAÇA MISERÁVEL! – explodiu Máximus ao ver Notus se erguer.

- Acalmem-se os dois!- interveio Eurus- Esse não é o lugar para brigarmos!Não aqui, onde nossos laços foram reforjados com sangue e...

- Oras, poupe-nos da pregação, Filipe! Esse monte de lixo não é mais importante que qualquer outro pedaço do planeta.

- Como vê, Filipe, esse é melhor lugar para uma briga entre nós. Mas, fique tranquilo, não pretendo sujar o solo em que meu corpo original repousa com o sangue desse verme. Não de graça pelo menos.

- Por Zeus! Se tem algo para falar, Máximus, fale logo de uma vez!

- Onde está Orestes?

Surpreso com a pergunta Nicomedes não conseguiu formular uma resposta, limitou-se a encarar Bóreas com uma expressão mista de espanto e raiva. Filipe não se saiu melhor, olhava de um para o outro sem conseguir entender o alcance da situaçã que Notus sabia de algo, mas pela atitude do Vento Norte parecia que a influência fora direta.

- Filipe.

- Sim, Máximus.

- Desenrole o objeto que eu trouxe. Quero que você faça isso.

Bóreas e Notus não desviaram seus olhares um do outro por um instante. Nem mesmo quando Eurus soltou uma exclamação de espanto recheada de tristeza.

- Onde... Onde... Onde você o encontrou, Bóreas?

- África. O cavaleiro de ouro de Touro contou da morte de Zéfiro quando nos encontramos no Egito. Peixes foi o responsável.

- É disso que estou sendo acusado?De saber da morte de Orestes?

- Não. A acusação é enviar Orestes para a morte.

- Ainda que eu tivesse enviado Orestes para qualquer lugar não sou responsável pelo fracasso dos Nêmesis em eliminar os cavaleiros de ouro. Aliás, Zéfiro participou da missão contra Peixes e os outros. É um absurdo me responsabilizar.

Os eventos seguintes ocorreram mais rápido do que Notus foi capaz de prever. Em um instante estava sustentando o olhar de irritado Bóreas, no outro estava no chão, sangrando. Com esforço conseguiu focalizar as silhuetas dos outros Ventos, percebendo, surpreso, que fora Filipe, e não Máximus a agredi-lo.

- Finalmente resolveu abandonar a pose de pacifista, Eurus? - falou entre acessos de tosse – Vocês estão exagerando. O que os faz pensar que sou responsável?

- Você é um só, Nicomedes. Não tem como nos vencer e não vamos deixá-lo fugir. É bom começar a falar a verdade.

- Esperem! Esperem!- pediu Notus sentando-se na relva, resignado –Entendo o que estão sentindo, acreditem. Estou tão chocado com a morte de Orestes quanto vocês. Entretanto, não sou tão ingênuo a ponto de esquecer que fomos ressuscitados para lutar. A morte não só é um risco aceitável como também faz parte do processo.

- Está insinuando que a morte dele foi um risco aceitável?

- Assim como a de César. Ouça-me antes de partir para a violência, Filipe!O que digo pode não significar nada para vocês, mas não enviei Orestes para a morte, não queria que isso acontecesse. A missão dele era apenas investigar se o ataque aos dourados que viajaram para a África deixou sobreviventes, e nada mais. Como adivinhar que o garoto seria estúpido o bastante para encarar sozinho sabe-se Nêmesis quantos cavaleiros de ouro?

- Vamos supor que estou acreditando no que diz... Como você sabia que os dourados estavam vivos?

Notus não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Honrando a armadura que visto, é óbvio. Enquanto Selene, os Nêmesis e vocês três perdiam tempo sentindo-se vitoriosos e caçando a escória da tropa de Atena, investigando junto com Thallas e Gêmeos eu descobri que havia chances de um ou mais cavaleiros de ouro terem sobrevivido. Por mais que os sobreviventes de prata e bronze estivessem atacando nossas posições estávamos perdendo muitos soldados e em locais muito distantes entre si. Com essa suspeita em mente não foi difícil perceber o cosmo dos cavaleiros de ouro. No dia em que Zéfiro foi enviado à África, com a desculpa de tentar achar as armaduras de ouro, por exemplo, eu estava na casa de Gêmeos com Thallas e sentimos nitidamente uma explosão cósmica poderosíssima, um verdadeiro farol brilhando para quem quisesse ver.

- Então, seu verme covarde – disse Bóreas - porque, honrando as armaduras que vestiam, não foram os três investigar, ao invés de enviar um desavisado Orestes para os braços da morte?

- Para sua informação eu fui investigar. Enquanto Orestes foi para a África, local que ele já tinha visitado no ataque inicial eu me encarreguei da mansão Solo. E adivinhe o que não descobri? Os corpos dos cavaleiros de ouro!

- De fato, isso explica muita coisa... -murmurou Eurus

- Satisfeitos? Já contei tudo o que sei. Vocês é que ainda não me explicaram como descobriram minha ligação com a morte de Orestes.

- Honrando nossos cérebros, é óbvio. – disse Bóreas – Além da despreocupação com o desaparecimento de nosso amigo, sua aliança com Gêmeos, cuja traição foi o estopim para nossas ações vinte anos atrás foi uma dica enorme. O inexplicável ataque de Ilyria à Selene e Andreas foi a gota d'água para que desconfiássemos que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo no Santuário.

- E o que pretendem fazer agora que conseguiram as informações?

- Nada. – falaram os ventos em uníssono.

- Queríamos apenas descobrir a verdade sobre o destino de Orestes. Agora que sabemos, podemos continuar com nossas vidas. – explicou Bóreas.

- Como assim nada? Vocês mesmos falaram que há algo errado acontecendo no Santuário. Vão se omitir? Enquanto eu falava imaginei que fossem contar tudo para Selene ou para as deusas...

- De que adianta isso? Mais cedo ou mais tarde elas saberão. De mais a mais Se alguém sofrerá com isso serão Thallas e Selene e não nós.

- Vão realmente me deixar impune?

- Você? Você é insignificante, Nicomedes. Não passa de um idiota que acha que se aliar a homens como Thallas e Gêmeos lhe dará algum poder. Não pense que está sendo menosprezado, sabemos que, tendo chance você tomará alguma atitude muito mais condenável do que mentir para nós. Reconhecemos o perigo que representa. Apenas não achamos que valha a pena fazer algo contra você no momento. Mas, tenha certeza disso: atreva-se a tentar algo contra qualquer um de nós, ou mesmo Selene, e pagará caro.

- Quanto a Selene, ela tem seus próprios meios de se defender.E, ao contrário dela, Thallas não passa de um marionete das Erínias.

- Isso não faz sentido. Vocês não são assim. Por menos fui congelado por meses. No que estão pensando?

Confuso Nicomedes observou os ventos norte e leste cavarem um túmulo para Zéfiro, praticamente ignorando sua a presença. Sem entender, já se preparava para alçar vôo de volta ao Santuário quando uma o idéia repentina o fez voltar-se para os companheiros. Mas, antes que pudesse falar um cegante clarão cruzou o céu em direção ao Santuário, sendo seguido por um violento tremor que sacudiu a terra por vários quilômetros. Não havia para notar o imenso cosmo das Erínias e Nêmesis irradiando do Santuário como um mar de ódio. Só havia um motivo para isso: haviam descoberto o engodo. Provavelmente já estavam atrás de culpados.

**Grécia, Santuário de Atena, Salão do Grande Mestre.**

Selene não sabia o que pensar, há meses desconfiava que Thallas, assim como Notus e Gêmeos, escondiam algo, mas jamais imaginou que pudesse ser algo tão importante quanto a sobrevivência dos cavaleiros de ouro. Enquanto as divindades questionavam Áries sobre o ataque à Jamir, lançou um longo e inquisitivo olhar para Leviatã, que se limitou a dar de ombros sutilmente e sorrir.

Um leve e crescente ruído chamou a atenção dos três mortais presentes, o templo tremeu com a fúria mal contida das deusas. Acima dos rangidos da terra se erguia o silvo do chicote de Alecto. Com dificuldade as outras divindades imobilizam Alecto que gritava de fúria e frustração. Por mais que quisessem arrancar a carne de Thallas e Selene Tisífone e Megera sabiam que com a fuga de Atena a situação não estava tão sob controle quanto imaginavam. A punição teria de esperar.

-Selene, infelizmente não há outra alternativa, temos de confessar...  
- Do que você...?

O templo havia parado de tremer, mas as mãos de Thallas não. Toda a atenção das quatro deusas estava concentrada nele, mesmo as serpentes dos cabelos das Erínias o encaravam, se pretendia escapar da situação teria de agir bem rápido.

_-_ Sim! Confessar! De fato nós já sabíamos sobre a sobrevivência dos cavaleiros de ouro...

- NÓS?

Leviatã ignorou o grito de espanto de Selene.

- Nós deveríamos ter informado às Senhoras assim que soubemos da morte de Zéfiro no Saara.

- O que Orestes foi fazer no...ELE MORREU?

-MORREU E VOCÊ SABE MUITO BEM DISSO! NÃO É HORA DE SE FAZER DE IDIOTA!VOCÊ ESTAVA COMIGO QUANDO FOI ORDENADO QUE ELE INVESTIGASSE O DESAPARECIMENTO DE CAVALEIROS NEGROS NA ÁFRICA!

O rosto de Thallas era uma máscara de revolta e surpresa tão perfeita que Selene chegou a se questionar se realmente havia dado semelhante ordem. Nêmesis e as Erínias acompanhavam a discussão com visível interesse, tão espantadas quanto a própria Selene.

- A morte de Zéfiro foi uma perda incrível para nós! Os Ventos não são como os novos cavaleiros negros, que podem ser substituídos a qualquer momento por outras almas sedentas por vingança... Para evitar que a notícia se espalhasse entre as tropas nem mesmo contamos aos outros três Ventos sobre o acontecido.

Selene tentou abrir a boca para protestar novamente, mas um gesto sutil de Áries a calou. O Nêmesis, apesar de muito ferido, havia percebido rapidamente gravidade da situação. Discutir só traria uma morte ainda mais rápida.

- Só nos restava uma saída: enviar um dos Nêmesis. O escolhido foi Gêmeos. A escolha dessa vez foi acertada, após um rápido combate Kanon de Gêmeos foi destruído, juntamente com os cavaleiros de bronze de Fênix e Cisne. Infelizmente, não esperávamos que os cavaleiros sobreviventes fossem voltar ao combate tão rápido. Foi, de fato, um terrível erro de cálculo que quase nos custou um dos mais poderosos soldados... Mas posso lhes assegurar que tudo o que fizemos foi com as melhores intenções...

A servilidade na voz de Thallas ultrapassava todas as escalas e limites que Selene jamais imaginou possíveis. Furiosa, agarrou Leviatã pela gola do manto num arroubo de ódio. Sentia que deveria matá-lo simplesmente por existir.

- Como conseguiu falar tantas mentiras em tão pouco tempo?Foi de improviso ou você estava ensaiando desde a morte de Zéfiro?

O olhar da sacerdotisa teria quebrado a vontade de homens mais fracos, mas Thallas o sustentou com a tranqüilidade de um mártir, como se toda sua vida o tivesse preparado para aquele momento.

- Pelos deuses, Selene, cresça! Entendo que esteja lamentando a morte de Orestes, mas negar sua responsabilidade não vai trazer o rapaz de volta!

As quatro deusas ainda estavam com dificuldade para absorver todos os fracassos relatados nos últimos minutos. Quando finalmente se manifestaram, em uníssono, é com um horrendo e insuportável urro de fúria incontida, alto o suficiente para que todo e cada um dos moradores do Santuário ouvissem a menor das palavras e tivessem absoluta certeza do futuro que os esperava.

**-**_** PERMITA-NOS TENTAR RESUMIR TUAS ANGUSTIANTES LAMÚRIAS: NÃO SÓ FOSTES INCAPAZES DE ELIMINAR OS SOBREVIVENTES DE NOSSO ATAQUE A ESTA MALDITA TERRA COMO TAMBÉM NÃO OBTIVERAM SUCESSO NAQUELE QUE DEVERIA TER SIDO O MAIS FULMINANTE DE NOSSOS GOLPES, O ASSASSINATO DOS CAVALEIROS DE OURO?**__**PIOR, TUDO O QUE CONSEGUIRAM FOI UMA SUCESSÃO DE VERGONHOSAS DERROTAS CUJO RESULTADO FINAL FOI A MORTE DE DEZENAS DE SOLDADOS EM TROCA DE DOIS CAVALEIROS DE BRONZE E UM MARINA?**_

- Senhoras, se me permitem a audácia -murmura Áries – creio que podemos acrescentar a destruição de Lagarto, Unicórnio, Urso e o, mais importante, Câncer. Se contra-atacarmos imediatamente podemos...

A uma só voz as quatro divindades gritaram. Tremores abalaram várias regiões da Grécia. Tempestades varreram o mundo. Sensitivos ao redor do planeta foram hospitalizados em coma profundo. Vários partos chegaram ao fim com resultados trágicos. Ondas de violência e intolerância percorreram o mundo. E as deusas estavam apenas começando.

O cosmo das deusas varreu o Santuário. Nêmesis e cavaleiros negros faziam o possível para resistir. Peixes gemia e sangrava com os espinhos das trepadeiras que o impediam de ser lançado pelos ares abrindo sulcos em sua carne. A névoa e os fragmentos de gelo partido impediam que Aquário visse mais do que alguns centímetros diante de si, mas não precisava da visão para saber que dentro de mais alguns instantes tanto ele quanto seu gigantesco escudo de gelo seriam arremessados escadaria abaixo. Capricórnio, Escorpião e Libra, arremessados à sexta casa, uniram, em vão, seus cosmos ao de Virgem para formarem uma redoma protetora. Porém, mesmo as forças dos quatro nêmesis não era capaz de deter a onda de destruição, que a cada segundo os empurrava mais e mais. Gêmeos praguejava tentando manter o portal da Outra Dimensão aberto. Por todo o lugar, estilhaços de armaduras e gritos de dor enchiam os céus.

No centro do turbilhão, Selene, Thallas e Áries viram suas armaduras brilharem e arderem como se estivessem em chamas. Apavorados, constataram que a realidade era pior do que a ilusão. A carne de seus corpos queimava, suas mentes eram invadidas por visões de loucura, dor e morte. Imobilizados pela agonia mal conseguiam gritar.

Então, tão violentamente como havia começado, a terrível tempestade termina. Um silêncio de expectativa pairava sobre o santuário, por todo o lugar rostos feridos e espantados se erguiam em direção à décima terceira casa, onde uma tênue luminescência era a única indicação de que instantes atrás o local era o epicentro do turbilhão de energia que varrera o planeta.

Leviatã chorava sangue observava o céu noturno por onde ficava o telhado da do salão do Grande Mestre, gostaria de definir sua dor como insuportável, mas, no fundo, estava sentindo-se satisfeito por ter conseguido o que considerava impossível: sobreviver à fúria das deusas. Os lamentos de Selene e Áries lhe chegavam confusos e abafados. Com esforço conseguiu erguer o pescoço na direção das deusas notando, apesar da visão borrada, que havia uma Erínia a menos diante de si. Exausto deixou a cabeça cair no chão, emitindo um gorgolejar sofrido e angustiante, o que agradou bastante às deusas. Porém, não eram mais grasnidos de dor, e sim o mais próximo que Thallas conseguia chegar de uma gargalhada em seu atual estado.

As deusas não tinham se acalmado, apenas canalizado sua fúria para outros alvos.

**Jamir, Índia.**

Preocupados, Saga e Shura velavam o sono dos sobreviventes ao ataque do Nêmesis de Áries. Apesar de acharem ingenuidade a alegria com que foram recebidos entendiam bem o quanto aqueles cavaleiros de precisavam de esperança, ainda que passageira. Mesmo eles, cavaleiros de ouro calejados de tantos combates não puderam deixar de sorrir vendo Aldebaran erguer Kiki nos ombros e saudá-lo como herói. Até mesmo o distante Afrodite improvisou uma coroa de flores para o jovem (que pensou muito antes de aceitá-las) e fez uma reverência.

Infelizmente, a alegria não durou muito. Pouco tempo após abandonarem as ruínas da torre sentiram, mesmo naquele lugar distante os cosmos malignos das deusas da vingança. Era óbvio que estavam furiosas. Todo cuidado era pouco. Aioros sugeriu que saíssem dali o mais rápido possível, porém poucos estavam em condições de começar uma marcha forçada. Fizeram o melhor que podiam, mal podiam ver o local do combate de onde estavam. Com sorte, se fossem atacados, não seriam descobertos.

- Essa espera está me irritando. Quanto tempo se demora para plantar algumas flores?

- Você sabe o quanto Afrodite é meticuloso. Provavelmente deve estar transformando as ruínas em uma verdadeira floresta tropical, cheia de perigos para as tropas das deusas da vingança.

- Isso é o que me preocupa. Essa é a melhor hora para nos atacar. Se vierem em bando, como fizeram no Santuário não conseguiremos fazer nada. E aquele maldito perfeccionista fazendo Deus sabe o que lá em cima!

- Acalme-se, Shura, Aioros está com ele.

- Desculpe, sei que estou exagerando. Com a morte daqueles três cavaleiros e a derrota de Máscara da Morte é difícil não ficar preocupado. Mu não tem mesmo nenhuma idéia de como reverter?

- Eles têm conversado, na medida em que isso é possível. Mas, ambos sabem que sem a alma o corpo do Máscara vai começar a se decompor. E não dá para ficarmos investindo energias tentando evitar isso. Talvez Mu e Shaka juntos conseguissem guiá-lo de volta. Mas, isso é impossível, nem sabemos se o grupo dele sobreviveu. Pelo menos, até onde o Máscara da Morte sabe a alma de Atena não está na colina do Yomotsu.

- Talvez já tenha caído...

- Prefiro acreditar que ainda nem chegou lá. - repreendeu Saga- E você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Certo, já entendi. Vou acordar o Aldebaran e tentar descansar um pouco.

- Bom descanso.

Nem bem Shura tinha convencido o Touro a acordar e ocupado seu lugar quando uma violenta explosão sacudiu as montanhas de Jamir acordando, em pânico, a todos os e choro convulsivo se espalharam pelo acampamento. Apesar de nada efetivamente ter acontecido, além da misteriosa explosão e do subseqüente tremor todos estavam completamente apavorados. O corpo de Máscara de Morte flutuava acima da confusão em uma tentativa do cavaleiro de impedir que seus apavorados colegas adiantassem o trabalho da natureza.

- Mu! – gritou Shura ao esbarrar no amigo em meio à confusão– O que está havendo?

- Não sei, acordei com a explosão. Achei que fosse um ataque, mas não estou vendo nem consigo sentir nenhum inimigo.

- Sim, tirando esse estouro da manada parecem estar todos bem,a penas apavorados. Vejo Aldebaran tentando impedir que o grupo se espalhe. Vou ajudá-lo, tente achar o Saga!

- Certo!

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava no outro extremo do acampamento, olhando fixamente para o horizonte, como se encarasse um inimigo invisível.

– Olhe para lá, Mu, e me diga o que sente. Não consigo sentir cosmo nenhum vindo das ruínas. Nem de Aioros, nem de Afrodite, nem de qualquer suposto inimigo. Tudo o que sinto é um medo irracional daquele lugar, a mesma coisa que você disse ter sentido ao ver as Erínias...

Não muito longe dali Aioros ajudava Afrodite a se erguer, alguma coisa caíra dos céus com tamanha violência que ambos foram imediatamente derrubados com o impacto. Seus ouvidos zumbiam e sentia-se nauseado, mas, fora isso, parecia estar bem.

- Como está?

- Um pouco tonto, mas acho que não me machuquei. O que aconteceu?

**- Hssssss...**

Continua...


	4. Capítulo 3

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo III**

**Jamir**

- O que era aquilo?

- Não sei, mas espero que tenha morrido, ou no mínimo, sido ferido profundamente!

- Idem. Porém, acho que a flecha nem arranhou o couro daquela coisa...

- Tem certeza?Pensei que já estivesse correndo quando a flecha fez contato.

- Claro que estava! Comecei a correr assim que vi aquela aberração! Estou apenas sendo realista.

- Também estou com essa sensação, admito. Aliás, ótima idéia essa nuvem de pétalas.

- Obrigado. Foi o máximo que consegui pensar quando você foi atingido. Como está?

- Não foi profundo, parou na armadura. Mas tenho a impressão de que golpe atravessou todo o peitoral. E ela nem mesmo utilizou cosmo para nos atacar... Se só a força bruta foi capaz disso...

- Ela? Como sabe que é fêmea?

- Tinha seios. Pelo menos pareciam seios. Jura que não percebeu?

- Sinceramente? Considerar aqueles apêndices deformados como seios seria ofender de maneira irremediável e injustificável todos os outros seios que já vi na vida.

- ...

- Sem contar que eu estava ocupado demais aumentando a distância entre nós e, para fins de discussão, ela.

- Err... Hmm...Enfim... Mudando de assunto: será que conseguimos voltar ao acampamento aproveitando a nuvem de pétalas?

- A nuvem foi um improviso, duvido que dure muito. Precisamos pensar em outra coisa.

- Talvez seja melhor assim, não sabemos se eles estão sob ataque. Se não estiverem acabaremos levando o problema até eles. Acho que teremos de mantê-la aqui.

- Espero que não esteja sugerindo um sacrifício heróico.

- Não podemos deixar essa coisa se aproximar dos outros, nem conseguiremos ficar escondidos nesse buraco por muito tempo!

- Aioros, já morri três vezes por meus ideais, mais do que você, diga-se de passagem!Da próxima vez que morrer, quero seja por velhice.

- Tem idéia melhor?

- Fugir para longe do acampamento. Com sorte não só a convenceremos que estamos sozinhos aqui, como também a despistaremos.

- Hm. Boa idéia. Preparado?

- Sempre.

Aproveitando a vantagem da nuvem de pétalas os cavaleiros de ouro saltaram de seu esconderijo. O vulto da misteriosa e estranha agressora mal era visível em meio às pétalas, mas Afrodite, não contando que a recíproca fosse verdadeira lançou nova nuvem, dessa vez de rosas negras.

As flores envolveram a criatura que, apesar de não reclamar dos espinhos em seu couro parecia estar visivelmente irritada com o perfume e a visão limitada. Silvos e um frenético bater de asas deram a Aioros a certeza de que, pelo menos por enquanto, os cavaleiros não constavam das preocupações imediatas da adversária. Disposto a aproveitar a chance, talvez única, ergueu seu cosmo a máximo e lançou seu mais poderoso ataque contra o crânio do monstro.

- INFINITY BREAK!

**XxxxX**

**Espaço aéreo indiano.**

Alheios à situação de seus aliados desde que saíram do Brasil, Hyoga e Ikki tentavam recuperar o tempo perdido trocando o máximo possível de informações com os cavaleiros de ouro do grupo de Kanon que encontraram na mansão Kido. Uma vez vencidas as desconfianças iniciais os sete cavaleiros não perderam tempo para elaborarem novos planos de contra-ataque.

- Mil perdões, mestre. Não tenho palavras para expressar minha vergonha...

- Relaxe, Hyoga. Suas atitudes são perfeitamente compreensíveis, dadas as circunstâncias. Você não foi o único a se precipitar.

- Não nos percamos em culpas ou responsabilidades. – sentenciou Dohko – Ninguém se feriu gravemente, Seika está bem, talvez resfriada, mas bem. O importante é que finalmente temos uma chance real de fazer algo contra nossos adversários.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. Pelo que Camus explicou vocês tomaram uma boa surra. Imagino que o grupo de Mu não deva ter se saído muito melhor. Pouco importa o número de novos cavaleiros negros ou o que mais as deusas enviem contra nós. Enquanto um daqueles Nêmesis estiver de pé nós teremos fracassado. E ainda há a questão de salvarmos Atena e determos as próprias deusas da vingança.

- Ikki tem razão. Todos os cavaleiros remanescentes alcançaram sucessivas vitórias contra as forças inimigas, mas nada de substancial foi feito.

- É por isso que venho dizendo para levarmos o combate até eles!- bradou Aiolia esmurrando o braço da cadeira. – Nossos planos até aqui eram inúteis por não termos como derrubar os nêmesis de Áries, Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Sagitário, Capricórnio e Peixes. Uma vez que temos a certeza de que nossos colegas estão vivos a melhor coisa a fazer é invadir o santuário e acabar com a raça desses desgraçados!

- E quanto às Erínias e Nêmesis? Não há como ter certeza de que Atena conseguiria aprisioná-las caso consigamos libertá-la. Isso se chegarmos tão longe.

- Ainda que Atena esteja fraca demais para prender as deusas da vingança, caso nós doze consigamos vencer...

- O que, por si só, já é uma grande suposição. Todos nós sentimos o cosmo delas agora a pouco. Estamos a centenas de quilômetros da Grécia e ainda assim por pouco o avião não se espatifou no pacífico.

- Talvez seja uma suposição. - continuou Aiolia- Mas, ainda assim acredito que teremos poder de fogo para escapar de lá com Atena, caso seja impossível vencer as deusas.

**XxxxX**

Após vários minutos de pânico o acampamento dos cavaleiros refugiados experimentava uma paz vigilante. Apesar de Afrodite e Aioros ainda não terem retornado, não havia indicação de que o grupo estivesse em perigo imediato. Independente disso, os cavaleiros de ouro não estavam dispostos a arriscar.

- Está decidido então, se Saga e eu não voltarmos, nem entrarmos em contato nos próximos 10 minutos Mu teleportará todo o grupo o mais longe que puder.

- Ainda acho muito arriscado irem apenas vocês dois, Aldebaran. Não seria melhor Mu ir sozinho, ou com um de vocês, que seja, e teleportar todo mundo de volta? O número de teleportados seria infinitamente inferior!

- Mas poderíamos ser seguidos. Caso isso acontecesse acabaríamos obrigados a entrar em combate, justamente o que estamos tentando evitar.

Vencido, Shura limitou-se a gesticular com impaciência para que os companheiros seguissem adiante com a missão. Antes que ambos desaparecessem de seu campo de visão já tinha vestido sua armadura.

- Acha que teremos de combater, Shura?

- Gostaria que não, Mu. Mas, desde antes da loucura que seguiu àquela explosão misteriosa não consigo tirar uma sensação de peso em meu coração. E agora, com a demora de Afrodite e Aioros não consigo afastá-la por nada. Confesso que tenho medo do que poderá acontecer nas próximas horas.

- Também sinto algo parecido. Rezemos para que ambos estejamos errados.

**XxxxX**

Não muito longe dali, a origem do problema liberava sua fúria. Por um momento, Tisífone tivera a impressão de que as presas a tinham frustrado. A Erínia sempre achou incrível que criaturas tão patéticas como os seres humanos, cujas mentes tão facilmente aceitavam as mais absurdas sugestões tinham a petulância de se atrever a enfrentar os deuses.

Não bastava terem tentado distraí-la com uma mal cheirosa nuvem de pétalas durante a fuga, ainda se atreveram atacar-lhe a face. Entretanto, o golpe apenas a irritou. Os ataques dos cavaleiros choviam sobre as escamas da Erínia, praticamente sem efeito. A única coisa que os livrava dos contra-ataques era a velocidade, mas mesmo assim a deusa se aproximava mais e mais.

- Sinto como se estivéssemos lutando por horas, mas nem conseguimos fazê-la mudar de posição!- queixou-se Aioros – Consegue ver alguma abertura?

- Não estaríamos aqui ainda se conseguisse.-replicou Afrodite- Minhas flores mal a irritam e suas flechas nem a arranham... É um milagre que ainda estejamos vivos.

- **Ssssim... Um milagre... Suas desprezíveis vidas só se mantêm por vontade divina. NOSSA VONTADE!**

O urro que se seguiu foi o suficiente para lançar os cavaleiros ao chão. Não sendo a primeira vez que sofriam tal ataque se recuperaram relativamente rápido, pondo-se de pé e preparando-se para bloquear a próxima leva, porém, a Erínia não estava mais à vista. Atentos, começaram a circular o campo da batalha, era improvável que a criatura tivesse desistido.

Já Tisífone, vários metros acima deles se preparava para um mergulho quase suicida sobre os cavaleiros. A determinação com que se esforçavam para prenderem sua atenção era prova mais do que suficiente da existência de mais cavaleiros escondidos nas proximidades. Assim que os exterminasse se encarregaria dos outros.

- Acho que teremos de apelar para sua idéia de sacrifício heróico, Aioros.

- Quem diria que você acabaria concordando comigo...

Vindo do alto, um poderoso rugido dado por Tisífone foi o que bastou para obrigar Peixes e Sagitário a se ajoelharem, tremendo. Não era preciso que olhassem para cima para saberem que tinham poucos segundos para pensarem em algo.

-N-não consigo me mexer! – exclamou Afrodite.

- Nem eu! Consegue ativar suas armadilhas?

- N-não sei... Mas não vai adiantar nada!

- N-não importa! Talvez nos dê mais alguns minutos!

Desesperado o cavaleiro de Peixes se concentrou. Além do pavor que se espalhava por seu corpo, seu cosmo também parecia ter sido afetado. O crescente som da gargalhada triunfante da Erínia dificultava ainda mais seus esforços. A proximidade aumentava mais e mais a sensação de pânico. Aioros, ciente da dificuldade do colega, mas preso na mesma espiral de desespero não conseguia evitar de implorar ao amigo que se esforçasse, dificultando ainda mais a situação.

- Vamos!

- Estou tentando!

- Não podemos morrer aqui!

- Estou tentando! Maldição, estou tentando!

- **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!**

- AFRODITE, PELO AMOR DE ATENA!

- EU NÃO CONSIGO!

Já era possível sentir a respiração da criatura ao redor de seus corpos. Nenhum dos cavaleiros conseguia segurar as lágrimas de pavor.

** - MORRAM, MORTAIS!**

**XxxxX**

Shaka passara a maior parte da viagem em silêncio, mas, diante dos arrojados planos de Aiolia, decidiu dividir com os amigos a dúvida que o ocupava.

- Todas essas questões são importantes, mas creio que haja um detalhe sendo negligenciado por nós até o momento. – diante dos olhares intrigados dos outros continuou- Somando nossas experiências na Grécia com as dos cavaleiros de bronze no Brasil cheguei à conclusão de que os nêmesis não estão vivos. Não mais do que os cavaleiros ressuscitados por Hades estavam.

- Como assim?

- Lembra-se, Velho Mestre, do que seu nêmesis lhe disse durante o combate?

- Confesso que essa história de ser fisicamente mais novo que vocês e ainda assim ser chamado de Velho Mestre está começando a ficar meio assustadora... - falou Dohko arrancando sorrisos dos demais- Mas, sim, me lembro. Ele comentou que passou a existir no momento em que fui concebido. Que era meu desejo de justiça elevado ao infinito. Que tinha todas as minhas qualidades e nenhum dos meus defeitos. Apesar disso, ele pareceu tão impulsivo quanto eu era na minha adolescência. Ele também falou algo sobre seus medos e dúvidas se bem me lembro. Foram esses comentários que o fizeram pensar em sua teoria, Shaka?

- Dentre outras coisas. Todas as pessoas carregam dentro de si uma auto-imagem, um arquétipo de si próprias. Uma figura normalmente essa figura dotada de características, quer sejam defeitos ou qualidades, muito superiores àquelas verdadeiramente possuídas pelo indivíduo, mesmo os que se consideram inferiores ao que realmente são possuem um arquétipo de perfeição inatingível. Creio que nossos inimigos sejam tais arquétipos dotados de corpo físico e consciência.

- Um momento, Shaka – disse Ikki – Mesmo assumindo sua teoria sobre tais criaturas e as palavras do nêmesis de Libra como verdade ainda não há como explicar os nêmesis de Gêmeos e Câncer. Não consigo conceber que a personalidade maligna de Saga fosse seu ideal de perfeição!

- Não um ideal de perfeição. – disse Dohko- Mas, um ideal deturpado de justiça que ele, em sã consciência, não tinha coragem de colocar em prática.

- Isso explica Saga, mas ainda deixa em aberto o nêmesis de Câncer, que não se enquadra nisso, afinal, é o filho do Máscara da Morte!-exclamou Milo.- O que por si só já é algo surpreendente!

- Concordo. Por isso estou ansioso para falar com o Máscara da Morte. Se conseguirmos elucidar o papel do filho dele...

A conversa foi interrompida por um súbito clarão, acompanhado de um estrondo semelhante à queda de um raio. Espantados, os cavaleiros se aglomeraram nas janelas da aeronave, na esperança de ver algo que explicasse o acontecido. Após alguns minutos de espera novos clarões e estrondos atingiram o avião, e, dessa vez, foi possível localizar sua origem.

Adiantando-se aos demais Camus se dirigiu à cabine do piloto pedindo que alterasse o curso em direção às luzes. Não havia dúvidas de que estavam presenciavam os efeitos de um combate de cavaleiros. A questão era contra quem seus aliados lutavam.

**XxxxX**

** - **AFRODITE DE PEIXES!

- Quem?

Já completamente entregue ao desespero Afrodite sentiu um súbito renovar de suas forças. Não tinha certeza se a voz em seus ouvidos tinha sido ouvida por Aioros, ou mesmo pela Erínia, mas, ao ouvi-la, teve a certeza de que aquele não era o dia em que deveria morrer.

- LEVANTE-SE E LUTE, CAVALEIRO DE ATENA!

Surpreso, Peixes viu seu corpo se erguer, como se movido por engrenagens invisíveis. Seu cosmo, até então constrito pelo poder da Erínia explodiu sem controle. Sua mente não conseguia entender o que se passava, mas, em algum grau subconsciente ela e seu cosmo sabiam o que deveria ser feito.

Ao redor do campo de batalha centenas de destroços foram lançados aos céus. Incontáveis ramos repletos de espinhos surgiram do solo, crescendo em velocidade assustadora em direção à Erínia, que se debate em fúria. Força para arrebentar os ramos não faltava à Tisífone. Cada movimento da deusa arrancava vários deles de suas raízes, porém, a cada ramo arrancado vários outros o substituíam. Em instantes estava com as garras presas ao chão e as asas imobilizadas.

-** GRRRRRRRRRRR!**

** -** Aioros. Consegue se mover? – perguntou Afrodite, o espanto estampado em sua voz

- Eu... Sim, consigo!- respondeu Sagitário, tão surpreso quanto.

** - SOLTAI ESSAS AMARRAS! NÓS VOS ORDENAMOS!**

- Não sei o que está acontecendo, nem por quanto tempo vou conseguir manter isso. Se tiver alguma idéia, acho bom executar logo.

- Consegue abaixar o pescoço dela?

- Acho que sim.

A um gesto do cavaleiro de Peixes novos ramos envolvem Tísifone, enroscando-se em seus cabelos-serpente e seu pescoço.

- É o máximo que consigo.

- **Podem ter conseguido imobilizar-nos agora, porém, isso não durará por muito tempo. Ambos morrerão, nossas presas estraçalharão a carne de seus corpos!**

- Ela... Está certa, Aioros, estou chegando ao meu limite... O que quer que tenha acontecido comigo não é duradouro.

- Não se preocupe, é o suficiente.

Pegando seu arco, Aioros mirou em direção à cabeça da Erínia e aguardou. Ao ver a deusa inspirar para um novo rugido disparou. Em perfeita sincronia com os movimentos de Tisífone, a flecha a atinge em cheio a garganta.

- **GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MALLLDITO!ARRRRRGHHH!**

Gemendo de dor Tisífone se debateu furiosa. Seu corpo cresceu até se tornar grande demais para a prisão de Afrodite poder contê-la. Com um rápido movimento agarrou os dourados, um em cada mão, e começou a esmagá-los.

** - **Ahhhhhhhh!

** - **Minha armadura!

** - Verrrmesssss!Vou essspremer a vida de sssseus corpossss e depois devorá-lossss. Pagarão pela afronta!**

** -** GRANDE CHIFRE!

- Explosão Galáctica!

- **ARGH!**

Fosse pela surpresa ou pela combinação dos ataques Tisífone cambaleou ao ser atingida, relaxando a pressão sobre Aioros e Afrodite.

- Saga! Aldebaran! Fico feliz em vê-los!- disse Aioros!

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Salvando suas vidas, o que parece?

- **ESTÃO A POR EM RISCO SUAS PRÓPRIAS VIDAS!**

Fechando ainda mais as mãos Tisífone se lança contra os recém-chegados com uma série de golpes com seus agora gigantescos punhos. Dentro deles, Peixes e Sagitário mal tinham fôlego para gritar de dor. Os sons dos golpes ecoavam pelas montanhas, os rugidos rachavam as rochas, mas Touro e Gêmeos não se recuaram. A firmeza e segurança com que se moviam na presença da Erínia a surpreenderam. Mesmo seus servos sentiam desconforto diante das deusas da vingança, independente do humor que elas apresentassem. Havia uma influência externa, mas ela não conseguia identificar qual.

Alheios às preocupações de Tisífone, Aldebaran e Saga faziam o possível para libertar os amigos. Ao subir o vale se sentiram sufocados, não importava a velocidade com que se movessem parecia impossível alcançar o destino. Já estavam certos de que haviam sido capturados em uma ilusão quando seus olhos foram atingidos por uma luz cegante. Ao abri-los, estavam no meio do campo de batalha, com a Erínia, Peixes e Sagitário a poucos metros adiante.

Vendo a reação provocada pela flecha de Aioros, ignoraram quaisquer explicações e lançaram-se ao combate. Saga tentou saltar para atingir os braços de Tisífone a curta distância, mas esta usou a cauda para jogá-lo ao chão. Atento, Aldebaran atingiu o tronco da deusa com um poderoso golpe de ombros, desequilibrando-a. Disposta a não conceder a menor vantagem aos cavaleiros de ouro, a Erínia abriu a mão com a qual pretendia se apoiar, de modo que o cavaleiro que segurasse fosse prensado contra o chão sob seu enorme peso.

- ARGH!

- Não! Aioros!

Preocupado com o amigo Aldebaran não pode evitar ser agarrado pelas víboras do couro cabeludo de Tisífone, erguido do chão e levado em direção ao corpo da deusa. A armadura de ouro rachava sob as mordidas, mas ainda resistia.

- Com ela manipulando seu tamanho o tempo todo fica difícil esquivar. Desse jeito estaremos sempre dentro de sua área de ataque.– rosnou Saga correndo em direção à criatura - Aldebaran! Proteja-se como puder! – gritou erguendo o cosmo.

-Hein?Me proteger de que?

** - EXPLOSÃO...**

** - **Ai, droga!

Abraçando as serpentes e girando o corpo da melhor maneira que conseguiu, Aldebaran coloca o maior número de atacantes entre ele e Saga.

** - ...GALÁCTICA!**

Considerando que, devido as circunstâncias, Afrodite e Aioros estavam protegidos pelas escamas da criatura, e Aldebaran a uma distância razoavelmente segura; Saga lançou uma explosão galáctica visando cobrir a maior área e causando o maior dano possível.

- **AAAAARGH!**

A proximidade com o alvo fez cair de joelhos a alguns metros de distância. A nuvem de poeira gerada foi enorme, Entretanto, o grito da criatura indicava que não tinha sido uma tentativa inútil.

Um ponto dourado se soltou da nuvem de poeira, seguido imediatamente por um gigantesco braço. Girando no ar Afrodite desviava das garras de Tisífone, que tateavam o ar em seu encalço. No rastro do cavaleiro de Peixes, uma nuvem de rosas negras dançava e se chocava contra o corpo da Erínia.

** - TOLO! REALMENTE ACHA QUE FLORES PODEM DETER AS GARRAS DA VINGANÇA?**

O enorme vulto do outro braço de Tisífone toma forma em meio à fumaça. Num piscar de olhos Aioros é arremessado por entre as nuvens de rosas negras, em direção de Afrodite. Não prevendo tal ataque este é atingido em cheio, atingido o chão em alta velocidade junto com o companheiro.

- Afrodite! Aioros!- gritou Saga.

- **TU TE PREOCUPAS DEMAIS COM TEUS AMIGOS! TANTO QUE NÃO PERCEBES QUANDO, CLARAMENTE, É A TUA VIDA QUE ESTÁ EM JOGO!**

Mesmo reagindo à velocidade da luz Saga mal conseguiu bloquear o ataque que foi forte o suficiente para abrir sua guarda e arremessá-lo a alguns metros de onde estava. Ao se erguer notou que seus braços sangravam mesmo com a armadura aparentando estar intacta.

- Droga, não posso ser atingido de novo...

-** Preparai-vos mortal, serás o primeiro de tua corja a provar a sentir o poder do cosmo de uma Erínia!**

Tisífone grita, mas de sua boca não sai som, mas uma intensa luz vermelha. Saga rola e salta pelo campo de batalha tentando escapar. Quando percebeu que estava sendo guiado para perto de seus companheiros caídos já era tarde demais. Atingidos pela estranha luz Peixes, Sagitário e Gêmeos se contorceram, chorando de dor. Nenhuma ferida foi feita em seus corpos, mas eles sangraram copiosamente. Em suas mentes ecoava a voz de Tisífone, zombando de seus esforços e os incentivando à rendição.

Com a visão turvada pelo sangue os cavaleiros não conseguiam ter certeza do que estavam vendo, mas a impressão que tinham era de que Aldebaran, a quem julgavam desmaiado devido ao impacto da Explosão Galáctica, apesar de ainda às voltas com as serpentes do cabelo de Tisífone estava consciente da situação dos colegas.

Com a respiração suspensa viram Aldebaran socar uma das serpentes, agarrá-la, e, em seguida saltar, em direção ao rosto de Tisífone. Usando a armadura de Touro como arma cravou o espinho de sua joelheira no olho direito da Erínia reagiu rosnando e erguendo a mão para tentar agarrá-lo.

- **AARRRGH!**

Usando a serpente que segurava e olho que ferira como pontos de apoios Aldebaran lançou-se para o outro lado do rosto da Erínia, fazendo com que ela atingisse a própria face. Urrando de ódio a deusa usou a outra mão tentando derrubá-lo de seus cabelos. Girando desajeitadamente o cavaleiro aproveita o ataque para passar para a mão da Erínia, que tenta esmagá-lo com um tapa.

** - MALDITO** **VERME IMPERTINENTE!**

- Eu vou me arrepender disso... – murmurou Aldebaran - Eu sei que vou...

Saltando sobre a mão que se aproximava, e usando-a como plataforma ele se joga no ar novamente em direção ao rosto da Erínia, que, preparada, já preparava um novo disparo.

- Acho que vou precisar de um empurrãozinho aqui em cima, rapazes!

- Do que esse idiota está falando? – perguntou Afrodite estupefato.

- Acho que já sei!- disse Saga- EXPLOSÃO... !

- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU DE NOVO? – gritou Aioros segurando os braços de Gêmeos- De que lado você está?

- ANDEM LOGO! A VISTA DAQUI DE CIMA ESTÁ PIORANDO!

- **Ahahahahaha...**

- Pare de me atrapalhar, não temos muito tempo!- com uma cotovelada Saga se livra do já enfraquecido Aioros. –EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

Quando ouviu o pedido, Saga achou que Aldebaran queria apenas poder atacar à queima-roupa, sem risco de ser pego no golpe da adversária. Mirando entre Aldebaran e as mãos da Erínia, Saga criou uma onda de choque para empurrar o amigo mais rápido e mais longe do que seu impulso inicial o levaria. Entretanto,o cavaleiro, ao invés de atacar, usou a onda de choque para entrar na boca de Tisífone. Ela própria, surpresa, interrompeu seu ataque, tossindo. Sua expressão deixava claro que não tinha idéia do que se passava. No chão, Gêmeos, Sagitário e Peixes se entreolharam, sem nada entender.

Em meio à confusão geral a voz de Aldebaran soou, como se este estivesse bradando a plenos pulmões. Ao grito do Touro se seguiu um apavorante urro de dor de Tisífone, de cuja boca saíam vários feixes de luz dourada. A cada brado de Aldebaran se seguia outro, de Tisífone, cortado pelos lampejos de luz dourada. A Erínia se debatia, agarrando o pescoço em nítido sofrimento, sem conseguir fechar a boca.

Aproveitando a oportunidade Saga, Aioros e Afrodite se lançaram sobre ela, que mesmo diante de um ataque interno, conseguia rechaçá-los. Após seis ou sete sessões de gritos furiosos e agoniados, Tisífone finalmente conseguiu expectorar o cavaleiro de Touro. Caída ao lado do corpo de Aldebaran, tão danificada e corroída quanto a armadura do cavaleiro, estava a flecha de Sagitário que, entre brilhos intermitentes, dissolveu-se até desaparecer.

-** Bassssta... Já bassssta...- **rosnava a deusa, sangrando **- Finalmente entendemos o motivo de tantos deuses caírem diante de vossos golpes...**

O ar estalava ao redor da Erínia, faíscas saltavam de suas escamas enquanto seu corpo crescia mais e mais. Em pouco tempo, suas asas já estavam grandes o suficiente para cobrir o céu. Suas mãos brilhavam com o cosmo acumulado.

- Alguma idéia?- perguntou Saga.

- Definitivamente esgotei minha cota. – respondeu Aldebaran

- Acho que consigo nos envenenar para que não sintamos dor. – falou Afrodite

- Com tanta energia caindo sobre nós teremos muito azar se sentirmos algo. – disse Aioros

** - ...Mas, atentai para uma coisa... É possível fugir... Ssssim, é possível fugir das Erínias... Mas nunca para longe, nunca por muito tempo... E vós,ahhh, vós... VÓS JÁ FUGISTES DEMAIS!**

Com essas palavras Tisífone juntou as mãos. A onda de choque derruba os quatro dourados. O cosmo que havia se acumulado é então liberado em uma poderosa rajada, ampla o suficiente para varrer centenas de metros.

**XxxxX**

- Nunca imaginei que pudesse vir em meu socorro.

- Bem sabe que não foi a primeira vez. Mas, devo confessar que tive ajuda. Em minha situação seria impossível salvá-la se não tivesse.

- Mesmo assim, agradeço.

- Então, una seu cosmo ao meu. Juntos, podermos ajudar muitos mais.

- Perdoe pergunta, mas... O que você ganha com isso?

- Vai negociar mesmo com tanta coisa em jogo? Vejo que a experiência a mudou.

- Menos do que parece. De toda a forma, você tem razão. Haverá tempo para resolver tais questões depois.

**XxxxX**

– Alguma chance de Shura e Mu virem nos resgatar?

- A essa altura eu espero que já estejam bem longe daqui.

- Então, creio que isso é adeus.

- Foi um prazer lutar com vocês.

Quando finalmente foram atingidos nenhuma dor foi sentida. Seus corpos simplesmente se desfizeram pouco a pouco, enquanto todo o vale era desfigurado pelo destrutivo cosmo de Tisífone. Conforme seus corpos eram destruídos os quatro cavaleiros tiveram a nítida sensação de ouvir vozes chamando seus nomes. Elas provocavam sensações de conforto e vigor. Por um momento, Afrodite chegou a pensar ter reconhecido a ambas.

No limite da audição, enquanto a última fração de consciência se apagava uma terceira voz foi ouvida. Era Tisífone. Parecia haver ainda mais ódio e frustração em sua voz. Por algum motivo, essa idéia os fez sorrir. E assim, sorrindo, permitiram que suas mentes deslizassem para a inconsciência.

* * *

Continua...


	5. Capítulo 4

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo IV**

**Santuário de Atena, casa de Câncer**

Sozinha, Selene chorava. Quando finalmente as deusas da vingança permitiram que voltasse a se mover pareciam estar satisfeitas com o castigo dado. Entretanto, como Thallas e Áries também descobriram, a agonia mental e física fora apenas o começo. Ninguém conseguia tocá-los sem se experimentar uma fração da tortura que lhes havia sido imposta horas antes. Graças a isso o trio foi obrigado a rastejar com as próprias forças para fora da décima terceira casa e tratar sozinho de suas feridas.

Do lado de fora da área residencial da casa de Câncer Andreas atualizava Bóreas e Eurus, que haviam retornado recentemente ao Santuário sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Apesar do tom reservado que usavam, muito da conversa era captado por Selene.

- Olá, rapazes. É bom vê-los novamente – disse saindo do leito e se aproximando do trio. Um comentário de Eurus, não totalmente compreendido lhe chamara a atenção.

- Selene!Você deveria estar repousando! – repreendeu Andreas.

- Ele está certo. Volte para dentro, podemos conversar mais tarde, não há razão para interromper sua recuperação.

- Foi uma grande insensibilidade de nossa parte vir aqui incomodá-la. - murmurou Eurus.

- Estaria mentindo se dissesse que estou bem. Mas ouvi parte da conversa de vocês com Andreas, e senti que, de alguma forma, já estavam esperando que isso acontecesse.

Nenhum dos ventos moveu um músculo.

- Não façam essas caras. Era questão de tempo até que as deusas nos punissem por nossa incompetência. Apenas me digam, há quanto tempo sabem das falcatruas de Thallas.

- Não tenho certeza do que está se referindo, Selene. – explicou Eurus – Somente hoje conseguimos arrancar algumas confissões de Nicomedes. Parece que o que quer que eles estivessem planejando com Gêmeos, já vem acontecendo há um bom tempo.

- Provavelmente desde que o libertaram de minha prisão de gelo. – sugeriu Bóreas – Se eu tivesse desconfiado de certos detalhes teria vindo direto para cá depois de descobrir sobre a morte de Zéfiro e a sobrevivência de parte dos cavaleiros de ouro.

- Você estava no Egito, correto? – perguntou Andreas. – Pelo que entendi, provavelmente foi seu encontro com os cavaleiros de ouro que os fez abandonar o sigilo.

- É provável. De certa forma, posso ser considerado o responsável pelo fracasso da missão de Áries e pela sobrevivência de vários cavaleiros de Atena. – era possível notar alívio na voz de Bóreas. – De qualquer forma, peço desculpas por não estar aqui para ajudá-la, Selene.

- Mas, o que você quis dizer com "desconfiado de certos detalhes"? - perguntou Selene. – E de que adiantaria você estar aqui? Seria mais um a sofrer a punição.

- Se estivéssemos conseguido falar com você antes do acontecido talvez ocastigo pudesse ter sido evitado.

- Não estou entendo...

- Acho melhor você se sentar, Selene – disse Andreas com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto. – É uma longa história...

**XxxxxX**

**Em algum lugar sob o oceano pacífico**

"Saudações, meus cavaleiros. Por favor, não se assustem, está tudo bem. Sei que parece estranho, mas estamos seguros nesse lugar. Não, não estão experimentando ilusões, nem alterações de consciência. Estou, de verdade, junto de vocês, mais uma vez. Sou eu mesma. Alguns de vocês me conhecem por Saori Kido, outros apenas por Atena. Sou ambas, e estou viva. Aqui. Com vocês. Acalmem-se, por favor, acalmem-se. Todas as suas perguntas serão respondidas no momento certo. Eu mesma não tenho todas as respostas. Mas, tentarei explicar o pouco que sei.

Não me lembro de muita coisa de antes de acordar aqui, tão atordoada quanto vocês. Minha última memória de quando os enviei para a segurança dos Cinco Picos, na China. Pode não ter sido a melhor escolha, mas eu esperava que nossos inimigos se dessem por satisfeitos com nossa rendição, e não os perseguissem.

Do tempo de cativeiro tenho poucas lembranças. A maioria vagas. Posso ter delirado isso não é impossível, porém, tinha a impressão de que, de tempos em tempos, tanto as Erínias quanto Nêmesis interrompiam seus ataques contra mim. Nesses intervalos, sentia alguém cuidando de mim. Não vejo outra explicação para meu corpo mortal ter resistido por tanto tempo naquelas condições.

Alguns dias atrás, acordei neste lugar, nesta cidadela submersa, e vi meu salvador diante de mim: Sorento de Sirene. Creio que ele possa explicar melhor o que aconteceu nesse intervalo."

**XxxxxX**

- VOCÊ FEZ O QUE?

- Fale baixo!- repreendeu Bóreas tapando-lhe a boca – Quer que sejamos mortos?

- Que reação queria que eu tivesse?- exclamou a mulher, quando finalmente foi solta –Não fazem duas horas que o mundo caiu sobre minha cabeça, e acabo de descobrir que foi culpa de vocês!

- Eles não têm nada a ver com isso. – explicou Eurus – Bóreas meramente desconfiava de que eu acabaria tomando uma atitude, e Andreas descobriu apenas agora.

- E posso saber por que diabos sua cabeça ainda está sobre o pescoço? Não me diga que fizeram algum pacto de suicídio, e decidiram guardar segredo. Se for esse o motivo saibam que não estou interessada!

- Acalme-se, Selene. Fiz o que fiz pelo mesmo motivo pelo qual você enfrenta Thallas diariamente nos conselhos de guerra: essa luta está errada! Não é justiça, não é vingança, é caos!

Selene nada falou, realmente essa era sua opinião particular a respeito da atuação das tropas das deusas da vingança.

- A cada dia recebemos ordens mais e mais discrepantes. Não estamos mais dirimindo conflitos, nem punindo o agressor, mas incentivando a agressão. Se tivéssemos realmente massacrado os cavaleiros de Atena como pretendíamos o mundo seria um mar de sangue agora.

- Suponha que eu esteja concordando com você. – disse Selene após algum tempo – Como tirou Atena daqui?

**XxxxxX**

"Confesso ser incapaz de lembrar a data ou os detalhes exatos da conversa, mas tentarei reconstruir os eventos o melhor possível. Após me recuperar do ataque sofrido na mansão Solo, retomei minhas atividades tocando em eventos beneficentes. A atuação das Erínias estava, aliás, está, criando, mais e mais órfãos. Não tendo como enfrentá-las diretamente empenhei meus esforços para minorar os estragos por elas causados.

Após um desses eventos, fui abordado por um homem que se apresentou como Filipe. Embora, tenha inicialmente demonstrado ser apenas um admirador de minha música, e atos de caridade, ele não levou muito tempo para deixar claro que desejava mais do que me parabenizar pela minha atitude para com os necessitados.

Em certo momento da conversa fui chamado não pelo nome, mas pelo título: general marina de Sirene.

- Creio que esteja me confundindo com outra pessoa, meu caro. –respondi.

- Ouça: não tenho muito tempo antes que minha ausência seja notada, portanto, não me faça gastá-lo com rodeios. Você é o antigo guardião do pilar do Atlântico Sul, e servo fiel do deus dos mares, Poseidon. Fidelidade essa que o fez auxiliar os cavaleiros de Atena quando percebeu que a batalha entre seus senhores não era vontade de seu mestre, mas de um usurpador.

- Você parece saber muito a meu respeito, enquanto eu tenho apenas seu nome. Se é que Filipe é seu verdadeiro nome.

- Sim, é meu nome. Se deseja saber meu título é Eurus, guerreiro do Vento Leste. Mas minha biografia não importa, o que importa é que neste exato instante estou lhe oferecendo uma chance de diminuir o sofrimento de milhares de crianças em escala global.

- Como eu, sozinho, poderia fazer isso?

- Não sozinho. Com ajuda de Atena.

Diante de meu espanto ele me ofereceu um dia para que eu decidisse se iria confiar nele ou não. Na noite seguinte ele apareceu novamente. Eu havia rastreado Tétis assim que me recuperei do combate na mansão Solo, e mantinha contato freqüente com ela. Quando o suposto traidor apareceu em meu quarto de hotel ela estava lá para me ajudar a dominá-lo, e extrair a verdade. O homem não só não reagiu como demonstrou um conhecimento de nossas ações que se estendia por vários meses. Se quisesse nos fazer mal já teria feito.

Sim, eu estava desconfiado. Mas, a oportunidade era preciosa demais para deixar passar. Por isso, arriscamos. O prestígio de Eurus dentro das tropas das deusas nos colocou dentro do Santuário. Passamos dias no cemitério, aguardando o melhor momento. E ele surgiu quando as deusas se reuniram para decidir o destino dos cavaleiros encastelados em Jamir. Enquanto nossos inimigos debatiam Tétis e eu retirávamos Atena de sua prisão em Star Hill e fugíamos pelas montanhas, em direção ao mar.

Uma vez nas ruínas do templo submarino pegamos a urna em que Atena aprisionou nosso senhor Poseidon e viemos para este lugar, uma das muitas cidadelas do deus dos mares, esquecida pelas eras. E aqui, nossos mestres fizeram o possível para trazer todos vocês em segurança.

O que aconteceu com o traidor? Não sei dizer. Tampouco seria capaz de explicar seus motivos. Mas, sejam quais forem tais motivos, eles nos deram a chance de que precisávamos para acabar com essa loucura."

**XxxxxX**

- A verdade é que estou cansado, Selene.- suspirou Filipe – Não agüento mais que não estou sozinho nisso. Você também está cansada de tudo o que vem acontecendo. Fomos trazidos de volta com uma missão. E essa missão não só não se completa como foi desvirtuada. Todos nós demos nossas vidas por uma causa, anos atrás. Você, eu, Maximus, Orestes, até mesmo o cabeça dura do Nicomedes. Matamos e morremos por algo que achávamos certo. Nós enfrentamos um traidor, um tirano, alguém que se rebelou contra sua líder, uma defensora da paz. É verdade que para isso nós Ventos também acabamos por manchar nossas reputações com o pecado da traição. Mas isso era o de menos. O importante era que lutávamos pelo que achávamos certo. Até o próprio Máscara da Morte seria capaz de entender isso. Por Zeus, ele _nos matou_ guiado por essa filosofia. E agora, eu me vejo nessa nova vida sem um propósito, sem uma razão de existir. Fui trazido de volta para tentar me vingar não só do cavaleiro de Câncer, mas também de Gêmeos, que ordenou nossa morte e o que estou fazendo?Incentivando pessoas que, não fosse nossa interferência estariam em paz muito felizes, a sujarem as mãos de sangue! Quase fui cúmplice da morte da mulher a quem em outra vida jurei proteger, e por cujo nome eu morri! Cansei de viver um paradoxo moral.

Selene caminhava de um lado para o outro, impaciente, com a maior desenvoltura que seus ferimentos permitiam. Não podia negar que compreendia os sentimentos de Filipe e Máximus. Era um absurdo que agissem baseados em tais sentimentos, por mais corretos que fossem. Alguns instantes após Eurus se calar, ela resolveu expor suas próprias opiniões.

- E agora? Qual nosso próximo passo?

- Como assim "nosso próximo passo"? – perguntou Eurus – Tudo que era possível fazer para equilibrar a balança já foi feito.

- Não basta equilibrar a balança, devemos fazê-la pender a nosso favor! Thallas definitivamente está fazendo isso. Antes apenas desconfiava, depois de hoje tenho certeza de que o ataque que sofri de Ilyria foi idéia dele. Com ajuda de Gêmeos, provavelmente.

- Mas o que pretende fazer? Tornar isso um combate em quatro frentes? Nós versus Thallas, versus Atena versus as filhas da Noite? – espantou-se Eurus.

- A quantidade de jogadores depende de como encaramos a questão– sugeriu Selene – Já prestaram atenção como as Erínias e Nêmesis não se entendem totalmente? Desconfio que, de alguma forma, Nêmesis esteja tentando controlar a fúria das outras deusas, limitar sua ação.

- Se for realmente assim, então, ela está perdendo terreno, pois foi Tisífone quem saiu do Santuário atrás dos cavaleiros, não ela, ou os nêmesis. – disse Eurus.

- Acho que é com isso que Thallas e Gêmeos contam: que após a derrota de Atena as deusas acabem se enfrentando. - disse Bóreas – Não consigo ver como exatamente eles poderiam se aproveitar de um confronto entre elas, mas desconfio que tenham mandado Ilyria e Orestes para a morte para abrir caminho. Qualquer um de nós pode ser o próximo.

- Não podemos fazer nada abertamente. -disse Andreas- São apenas desconfianças.

- Sim. Mas, quando as tropas de Atena chegarem, e, acredite, elas virão, é questão de tempo.- falou Bóreas – Poderemos aproveitar a confusão para dar à elas uma chance.

- Trair abertamente as deusas?- perguntou Andreas, assustado.

- Porque não? Nossa missão já foi desvirtuada. Não precisamos destruir a humanidade para punir os cavaleiros. Não podemos permitir que mais inocentes se machuquem no fogo cruzado. – disse Bóreas – Sempre soubemos que éramos descartáveis. Estamos vivendo um tempo emprestado. Simplesmente daremos um uso decente a ele.

- Andreas... – fala Selene virando-se para o filho. – Em tese, você tem a obrigação de nos impedir. Principalmente, considerando que foi você quem nos trouxe de volta.

- Talvez, tenha essa obrigação. Mas vou descumpri-la. Desde o princípio meu objetivo era um só: conseguir poder para me vingar do homem que destruiu minha vida. Vocês três podem fazer o que quiserem. Só não interrompam minha vingança.

- Áries disse que matou Máscara da Morte.– replicou a mulher.- Sua vingança já não tem sentido.

- Atena está livre, e os cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem vivos. Juntos, eles podem trazê-lo de volta facilmente. -respondeu o nêmesis de Câncer- Quando o fizerem, eu estarei esperando.

**XxxxxX**

As explicações de Saori e Sorento não bastaram para aliviar as preocupações dos cavaleiros. Depois de tantos meses de privações e angústias era difícil aceitar que a fortaleza de um antigo inimigo fosse oferecer os tão esperados refúgio, e esperança. Ciente disso, Saori caminhava entre as fileiras de cavaleiros, soldados e servos, tentando animá-los. Seu cosmo, ainda enfraquecido, se não os ajudava a aceitar a situação pelo menos a tornava tolerável. Quando finalmente se reencontrou com Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki as lágrimas que vinha segurando retornaram.

- Ikki...- falou entre soluços- Eu... Eu... O Shun...

- Eu sei, eu sei. Também me sinto assim... – respondeu Fênix abraçando a jovem – Mas, prefiro pensar que ele se foi fazendo aquilo que considerava importante: defendendo os amigos. O sacrifício de Shun não foi em vão, eu prometo.

- Não, Ikki, nós prometemos. – disse a deusa – Nunca mais choraremos pela partida prematura de um ente querido.

Erguendo a voz e cosmo Saori se dirigiu a todos os seus súditos:

– Enxugaremos nossas lágrimas! Curaremos nossas feridas! Quando estivermos prontos voltaremos ao nosso Santuário, e enfrentaremos Nêmesis, as Erínias e seus cavaleiros negros. Mas, dessa vez, será nos nossos termos! Retirem os sentimentos de vingança de seus corações. Não é o ódio que nos fará triunfar, mas o amor. O amor e o respeito que nutrimos pela humanidade, e por nossos amigos que caíram por causa dessa batalha sem sentido. Não levaremos vingança, mas justiça aos nossos inimigos.

Lentamente, conforme ouviam as palavras de Atena, os cavaleiros ergueram seus cosmos. Ao fim do discurso mesmo Sorento e Tétis haviam se unido a eles.

**XxxxxX**

**Santuário**

Após a partida de Tisífone, todos os moradores do Santuário aguardavam em expectativa. A cada minuto que se passava sem que a Erínia retornasse essa expectativa crescia. Estava a divindade se divertindo com o extermínio de suas vítimas, ou a recém liberta Atena e seus cavaleiros haviam conseguido o impensável?

Quer fosse graças ao nascer do sol que se aproximava, ou à atmosfera de apreensão no Santuário, poucos perceberam quando onze das chamas do relógio zodiacal se acenderam por um breve instante.

Na casa de Gêmeos, três dos mais atentos soldados das deusas da vingança não perderam um só instante do curioso evento.

- _Bem, isso encerra as especulações_. – disse o nêmesis de Gêmeos – _Tisífone fracassou. Elas não são invencíveis, no fim das contas._

- Resta ainda uma coisa a se especular: ela ainda vive? – questionou Notus

-_ Isso não importa._

- Importa, e muito!

- As outras duas estariam berrando a plenos pulmões se a irmã tivesse sido destruída. – murmurou Thallas interrompendo a discussão antes que piorasse– Não. Ela ainda vive. Pode ter sido frustrada, mas ainda vive.

-Eis a importância de saber se Tisífone foi destruída ou não! Nossos planos são inúteis se Nêmesis e as Erínias não forem neutralizadas, ou contidas por tempo o suficiente para podermos agir. Tenho dúvidas se os cavaleiros conseguirão nos dar tempo o suficiente.

- _Notus, preocupe-se apenas em cumprir seu papel. Em breve, Atena e seus cavaleiros invadirão o Santuário, e, então, poderemos agir._

- Há algum motivo para essa confiança toda? – perguntou Thallas.

- Boa pergunta, seu sorriso está mais maníaco que o normal. – disse Notus.

Sem responder de imediato, Gêmeos vai até os aposentos interiores da terceira casa, retornando de lá com uma estranha caixa.

-_ O que vocês acham que foi o breve acender do relógio zodiacal?_

- Ora, isso é óbvio! Um sinal de que os cavaleiros de Atena estão vivos e bem. -respondeu Notus.

- Talvez tenha reagido ao cosmo dos cavaleiros ao se encontrarem com Atena. – disse Thallas. - Um efeito colateral do que quer que eles estejam fazendo agora. Quem sabe?

- _Foi uma declaração de guerra, meus caros. -_respondeu o Nêmesis-_ Assim como o escândalo feito pelas deusas da vingança enquanto puniam Thallas e Selene também o foi. E esta -_disse abrindo a caixa_- é a resposta que daremos a elas._

As chamas do relógio de fogo piscaram novamente, mas Leviatã e Notus não se preocupavam mais com os significados ocultos que o fato poderia ter. A atenção de ambos estava toda voltada para o conteúdo da misteriosa caixa trazida por Gêmeos. Cuidadosamente protegida por um fundo acolchoado repousava uma adaga dourada.

* * *

Continua...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo V**

Os dias passavam lentamente na cidadela submersa. Livres de preocupações a respeito da segurança de Atena, e seus outrora desaparecidos companheiros os cavaleiros investiam suas energias em cuidar dos feridos, e se preparar para o inevitável combate final contra as deusas da vingança. Marin, Shina, Dohko e Camus investiam o máximo de tempo que podiam obrigando os cavaleiros a exercícios cada vez mais árduos. A mais insignificante evolução das habilidades dos treinandos era comemorada.

Em paralelo a tais esforços os cavaleiros se reuniam quase diariamente para debater estratégias de reconquista do Santuário. Shaka, Mu e Saga criavam inúmeros cenários ilusórios para cada proposta levantada, tentando garantir que nenhuma delas escapasse de criteriosa análise. Entretanto, os cavaleiros de Atena tinham muitas outras questões a resolver além de mera estratégia. Apesar dos esforços, Saori não conseguia esconder dos cavaleiros de ouro seu estado debilitado, fruto de meses de privações.

- O que faremos a respeito do Máscara da Morte?-perguntou Aiolia– Vamos deixá-lo do outro lado de vez?

- Eu o congelei assim que Shiryu e os cavaleiros de prata me explicaram a situação. – respondeu Camus – Isso deverá preservar seu corpo até Atena estar em condições de trazê-lo de volta, mas, definitivamente, não é algo que seja viável em longo prazo.

- Mesmo porque precisaremos dele para passar da Casa de Câncer. -lembrou Milo. – É verdade que a presença dele não é garantia de vitória, mas ele nos pelo menos nos daria mais tempo para tentar algo.

- Aproveitando o assunto, Mu, algum contato com ele? – perguntou Saori

- Pouco.– respondeu o cavaleiro de Áries– Shaka e eu desconfiamos que cada contato que ele faz com o mundo material o enfraquece. Por isso estamos limitando o contato a notícias do mundo exterior. Mas, mesmo elas estão esparsas.

- Ao que parece depois que Atena e Poseidon nos trouxeram para cá a erínia que atacou Jamir tentou descontar a frustração na população. Quando falamos com Máscara da Morte ontem a criatura ainda não tinha retornado ao Santuário, e vários focos de discórdia já haviam surgido entre a Índia e a Grécia. – completou Shaka.

- Eu já tinha notado esses focos. – murmurou Atena- Infelizmente, não estou forte o suficiente para combatê-los. O máximo que pude fazer até agora foi minorar seus efeitos.

- Atena, se continuar se esforçando desse jeito jamais teremos condições de recuperar o Santuário!-repreendeu Dohko.- Lembre-se que é um corpo mortal que a senhora está habitando!

- Eu sei, Velho Mestre, eu sei. Porém, me recuso a silenciar enquanto inocentes sofrem. Prometo tomar mais cuidado com minha saúde daqui por diante. Mas, antes, ainda temos algumas questões para resolver.- desculpou-se Saori - Quero que o senhor use a espada de Libra para soltar Câncer, e o traga aqui.

- Não seria melhor esperar um pouco mais?-questionou Aioros – Até que a senhora estivesse mais forte?

- Não. Nesse ritmo quando o trouxermos de volta ele estará incapacitado para lutar. Por favor, Velho Mestre.- disse a deusa, convicta - Shaka, Mu, precisarei da ajuda de vocês para guiá-lo de volta.

- Sim. –responderam os três preparando-se para desempenhar as tarefas que lhes eram confiadas.

**XxxxX**

**Santuário**

A apreensão com a demora de da erínia Tisífone aumentava a cada hora. Sem saber que atitude tomar cavaleiros negros, e nêmesis se voltavam para Thallas e Selene em busca de orientação. Porém, nem mesmo eles tinham certeza de como proceder. Alecto, Megera e Nêmesis ignoravam completamente seus pedidos de instruções, mantendo-se imóveis na décima - terceira casa, na mesma posição que estavam quando irradiaram seus cosmos pelo mundo. Reunidos com as tropas no coliseu, o casal tentava acalmar os soldados.

- Afinal, o que devemos fazer? Ir atrás de Atena?Continuar aqui? – questionou um dos cavaleiros negros – Vocês estão nitidamente perdidos!

- Não tanto quanto você estará se não controlar sua língua. – respondeu Thallas. – Disciplina militar é um tópico sobre o qual Selene e eu não temos a menor dúvida.

- Alto lá!- disse outro – Ele pode ter se excedido um pouco, mas a verdade é que desde que a Senhora Tisífone saiu para cumprir a missão que os Nêmesis deveriam ter executado estamos batendo cabeça aqui neste lugar.

- E você acha que gritar com seus comandantes ajudará em alguma coisa?- perguntou o nêmesis de Capricórnio. – Vocês são soldados, comportem-se como tal!

- Permitam-nos lembrar aos nossos companheiros cavaleiros negros que eles, também, fracassaram em suas missões. – disse Leão - contavam com o auxílio de Leviatã, Selene e de dois dos Ventos, ainda assim foram incapazes de eliminar seus alvos.

- Sem falar na quantidade absurda de vocês que os sobreviventes de bronze e prata eliminaram após a conquista deste lugar.- completou Escorpião – Podemos não ter eliminado os cavaleiros de ouro de imediato, mas, pelo menos, garantimos que eles fossem incapazes de retaliar por um longo tempo.

- Grande coisa. Seus esforços não impediram que Zéfiro morresse. – falou Notus, provocando espanto tanto nos companheiros quanto em Thallas e Selene.

- Sejamos francos. - comentou Peixes – Pouco importa quantos dos cavaleiros negros ou ventos morram, eles são dispensáveis. Devemos nos concentrar nos cavaleiros de ouro, e em Atena.

Com o comentário de Peixes, a tensão explodiu. Touro tentou impedir que os cavaleiros negros mais próximos agredissem Peixes, mas Escorpião e Leão preferiram controlar os agressores usando a força. O que começou com troca de acusações evoluiu rapidamente para troca de golpes.

Tentando ao mesmo tempo controlar a situação e reparar a ofensa sofrida, os três Ventos levantaram vôo e avançaram sobre a multidão usando seus poderes sobre o ar na tentativa de encerrar o combate. Apesar de a investida inicial ter sido bem sucedida, com os nêmesis e cavaleiros negros sendo jogados em direções opostas e mantidos à distância por violentas correntes de ar, não demorou muito para que os três fossem atingidos e neutralizados.

- JÁ BASTA!

Irritados com a situação Thallas e Selene lançaram seus cosmos contra todo o coliseu. Imobilizados pelos poderes dela não foram capazes de escapar dos tremores e gêiseres criados por ele. Com os fragmentos de gelo criados por Bóreas e Aquário e condensando a umidade do ar não tiveram dificuldades em aprisionar seus soldados em uma gigantesca esfera de água para, em seguida, arremessá-los violentamente contra o chão.

- Vocês vêm sendo esmagados como insetos dia após dia e, ainda assim, conseguem encontrar tempo para brigar entre si. Absurdo!– disse Selene para o grupo, que tossia e arfava dolorosamente em busca de ar ao serem libertados. - Prestem bem atenção em minhas palavras: **todos os aqui presentes são dispensáveis!** Não nos olhem com essas expressões de desprezo. Muitos de vocês nem sequer tinham um corpo, não passando de um fragmento reprimido da personalidade de seus opostos. Peixes está corretíssimo ao afirmar que a morte dos Ventos e dos cavaleiros negros não faz diferença nenhuma. **MAS!**-disse, erguendo a voz e o cosmo para conter novos protestos – Também seria correto dizer que vocês, nêmesis, também são absolutamente inúteis. Exceto, é claro, por Andreas, sem o qual nenhum de nós estaria reunido aqui hoje.

Dezenas de faces se viram para o nêmesis de Câncer. Algumas com respeito, já outras, com desdém.

- Oh, a arrogância!- disse Thallas num suspiro exasperado ao ver as expressões de seus subordinados –Porque se preocupam com detalhes tão irrelevantes? Será possível que vocês são tão infantis e estúpidos quanto os originais? A verdade é que vocês existem apenas para servir a um propósito maior, para que o castigo de Atena e de seus cavaleiros venha não de um golpe anônimo, mas de dentro de suas próprias almas! Mas, apesar disso, nenhum de vocês é tão importante que não possa ser substituído. Permitam-me demonstrar.

Diante de olhares curiosos e apreensivos Thallas aponta para um dos vários cavaleiros negros caídos.

– Você aí! Hércules, correto? Se bem me lembro, você foi capaz de eliminar o cavaleiro de prata de sua constelação, não foi?

- S-sim.

- Meus parabéns! Isso que significa que sua missão já foi cumprida. – disse - Logo, você não é mais necessário.

A um gesto de Thallas o corpo do homem foi erguido no ar em meio a violentas convulsões. Sem controle suas articulações se dobravam em várias direções, formando arcos grotestos e impossíveis.

Apavorados com a cena tanto os outros cavaleiros negros como alguns nêmesis tentaram argumentar, pedindo que o homem fosse poupado.

- **SILÊNCIO! ** - gritou Leviatã- Nosso controle sobre este mundo está em risco, mas vocês parecem que ainda não se deram conta disso. Parecem preferir perder tempo conjecturando a respeito de uma superestimada importância de suas ridículas existências. Vocês não são, nunca foram, nem nunca serão nada!Não fosse Andreas invocar as deusas da vingança em busca de auxílio vocês continuariam sendo fragmentos de personalidade, um conjunto de emoções reprimíveis com o mais simples dos antidepressivos!

Presos por um fascínio mórbido nenhum dos presentes no coliseu conseguia desviar os olhos do cavaleiro flutuante cuja pele, músculos e ossos ardiam e derretiam em velocidade impressionante. Com um teatral estalar de dedos Thallas encerrou o sinistro espetáculo, fazendo os pedaços da armadura caírem rolando pela arena do coliseu.

- Sei o que pensam. Que eu poderia ter exterminado qualquer criatura viva da mesma forma que eliminei seu companheiro. – disse- Talvez. Mas esse pequeno teatro do grotesco não era o que eu queria demonstrar. Mas, isto!

Com um novo gesto, tão imperioso quanto o primeiro Thallas reúne os irreconhecíveis restos do cavaleiro negro que giram no ar, se fundindo e expandindo; dando origem novamente a um homem, indistinguível do anterior, exceto por um detalhe: os olhos. Apesar de não haver nenhuma diferença discernível entre eles e os do corpo anterior, ou mesmo do verdadeiro cavaleiro de Hércules, algo neles indicava que por trás deles, havia uma nova pessoa, uma nova personalidade. A mera expressão de curiosidade infantil no rosto do cavaleiro já deixava claro que, para ele, o mundo não tinha mais do que alguns segundos de existência.

- Espero que isso resolva a questão da importância de cada um de nós dentro desse exército. -disse com um sorriso de triunfo diante do espanto dos demais

**XxxxX**

- De quem foi a idéia estúpida de me congelar?- reclamava Máscara da Morte entre espirros, alguns minutos após recuperar a consciência.

- Você preferia que deixássemos seu corpo apodrecer?-perguntou Camus.

- Poderiam ter perdido menos tempo para me trazer de volta. Ou quem sabe tentado entrar em contato uns com os outros de maneira mais eficiente!

- Você também poderia não ter tentado enfrentar o nêmesis de Áries de peito aberto. – disse Shaka-. Seu resfriado é o menor de nossos problemas.

Ao ouvir isso Máscara da Morte se acomodou o melhor que pode com as cobertas que Sorento havia lhe trazido. Realmente, havia muito a ser discutido e pouco tempo para fazê-lo, por isso, resolveu não prolongar a discussão.

- Afinal, onde está Atena?- perguntou, a ninguém em especial.

- Com Poseidon. Aliás, isso ainda me assusta. – comentou Milo. – Eu até entendi quando ele enviou as armaduras de ouro aos Elíseos por não querer que Hades destruísse toda a vida na Terra. Mas ainda não vejo porque nos ajudar agora.

- Bem, as deusas da vingança não reproduziram as escamas dos marinas, como tentaram se apossar da urna, segundo vocês contaram. – sugeriu Shura –Já são um bons motivo para Poseidon querer interferir. Sem contar que elas por pouco não feriram o antigo hospedeiro dele. Então, razões para ordenar que Sorento e Tétis entrassem em combate não faltam.

- Isso nos leva a outras perguntas: até onde Atena está disposta a aceitar essa ajuda, e o que Poseidon exigirá em troca?-disse Afrodite - Duvido que o deus dos mares fosse interferir nos assuntos das deusas da vingança de graça. Não que eu não seja grato por ter tido minha vida salva por ele, apenas acho esse altruísmo divino um tanto inacreditável.

- Que diferença faz o que o velho deus vai pedir? - perguntou Máscara da Morte – Dos sete Generais Marinas só um está vivo, e aquela loira só conseguiu assustar o Kiki. Como aliados eles são dispensáveis, e como adversários são irrelevantes.

- Tanto Tétis quanto a Sereia Negra disseram que você lutou lado a lado com a marina, a ajudou nas investigações, até. – Comentou Aiolia.

- Hmmm... Viajar o mundo atrás de inimigos super poderosos ao lado de uma loira escultural ou fazer a mesma viagem sozinho?- perguntou o cavaleiro de Câncer com uma expressão de dúvida teatral estampada no rosto – Ó dúvida cruel! Você é um péssimo irmão mais velho, Aioros, nem ensinou ao garoto sobre... Aioros?

- Hm? - foi a resposta de Aioros que não tirava os olhos da entrada da câmara para aonde Saori tinha se retirado com a urna contendo o deus dos mares. – Desculpe, vocês disseram alguma coisa?

- Encarar a porta não vai fazê-la abrir mais rápido. – disse Saga. – Mais do que ninguém você deveria confiar em Atena. Já conversamos sobre isso antes, só nos resta esperar. Independente do que for decidido por eles, temos de nos recuperar para a batalha que virá.

**XxxxX**

Dentro da câmara Atena meditava. Suas conversas anteriores com Poseidon se deram graças aos esforços do deus em superar o selo que o mantinha preso na urna. Foi por pura sorte que no esforço conjunto para resgatar os cavaleiros espalhados pelo mundo que o deus dos mares não havia se libertado. Infelizmente, essa sorte parecia estar acabando.

- Noto preocupação em seu cosmo.

- Como não me preocupar? Nem eu nem meus cavaleiros estamos em condições de combater e é inviável que esperemos todo o tempo necessário para que nossos corpos se recuperem. E cada dia que passa o mundo sofre mais e mais nas garras das Erínias e Nêmesis.

- É por isso que ofereço minha ajuda, Atena. É verdade que discordamos desde a era mitológica, mas isso não significa que devamos estar sempre em campos opostos. Retire o selo, e permita que eu faça muito mais do que já fiz. Juntos podemos acabar de vez com essa loucura.

- Sou grata pelo que fez por mim e meus cavaleiros, mas não vou libertá-lo, Poseidon. Sei muito bem que os próximos passos após sua libertação seriam reunir novos marinas e reivindicar novamente Julian Solo como seu hospedeiro. Não posso permitir que isso aconteça.

- Prefere então ver o mundo mergulhar no caos? Você está sendo orgulhosa, minha sobrinha!- exclamou Poseidon, cujo cosmo exaltado fazia o selo vibrar. – Ofereço uma chance de interromper a loucura que as filhas da Noite espalharam pelo planeta! Você está pensando mais como deusa da Guerra do que como deusa da Sabedoria.

- Pelo contrário. Ajo não como a guerreira, mas como a sábia. Talvez uma guerreira sábia, se assim preferir. Um dos motivos pelos quais não aceito sua proposta é por saber que não importa quantos soldados mais você possa acrescentar às minhas fileiras, eles não terão serventia nenhuma. Mas, há um meio de você me ajudar, mesmo sem que eu precise libertá-lo.

- O que está sugerindo?

**XxxxX**

Do lado de fora da câmara, os cavaleiros trocavam notas:

- Recapitulando – disse Aldebaran – O rapaz que Afrodite matou no Saara e o guerreiro com quem conversei no Egito fazem parte do grupo de cinco guerreiros que visitaram Shion no dia em que Aioros fugiu com Atena, foram mortos pelo Máscara da Morte e agora ressuscitaram, correto?

- Quase. - respondeu Saga – Câncer matou apenas quatro deles, o líder eles mesmos mataram quando foram impedidos de me expor.

- Você não sabia que a sacerdotisa do templo de Selene era sua ex? – perguntou Shura à Máscara da Morte.

- Ela não era minha "ex". – respondeu o cavaleiro, com certo desconforto – Não havia exatamente um relacionamento...

-Ela teve um filho seu. E pelo que deu para entender o contato não foi forçado. - falou Ikki, arrancando, por motivos totalmente diferentes, caretas de Máscara da Morte e Shaka – Você pode negar o quanto quiser. Mas que havia um relacionamento entre vocês havia.

- Dane-se o que você acha!-respondeu Máscara da Morte,irritado- Não,Shura, eu não sabia nem desconfiava que ela estava lá. Depois que ela sumiu não tivemos contato nenhum até o dia em que a matei. Sem contar que existem dezenas de pequenos templos e santuários espalhados pelo mundo. Conhecer a líder de um culto decadente a uma titânide não é trabalho para nós, cavaleiros, é função do Grande Mestre!

- Deixando de lado as aventuras sexuais de Máscara da Morte e o extenso rol de inocentes que ele matou. – disse Afrodite erguendo a voz – Onde entra o nêmesis de Gêmeos? Saga estava inegavelmente junto de nós o tempo todo, não havia como aparecer no Brasil sem que nós soubéssemos.

- Vocês poderiam estar sob controle dele.-sugeriu Milo- Ou talvez só o Mu. Ambos tem poder suficiente para criar ilusões.

- Você realmente acha que Saga seria capaz de controlar um de nós sem chamar a atenção dos outros quatro? – perguntou Aioros.

- Bom...

- Basta dessa conversa. – interveio Saga - Não sou um traidor.

- Então, quem matou Kanon? – perguntou Hyoga. – Aquela pessoa era totalmente diferente dos outros nêmesis. Mesmo o filho de Máscara da Morte é extremamente parecido com ele, praticamente idêntico pelo que vocês disseram.

- Podemos botar essa semelhança extrema na conta das Erínias. – falou Dohko.

- Saga, estive notando que sua personalidade maligna não tem se manifestado mais. – comentou Camus.

- Sim, é verdade. Já faz algum tempo que não perco o controle – respondeu o cavaleiro de Gêmeos- Não me sinto assim desde que fui banhado pela luz do escudo de Atena... Você acha que as Erínias deram forma àquilo?

- Bem, nós já conversamos um pouco sobre isso antes. De todos nós é você quem tem os maiores traumas e emoções reprimidas. Eles foram fortes o suficiente para dar origem a outra personalidade. Se Shaka e sua teoria de que os nêmesis são nossos medos mais profundos sua dupla personalidade seria um alvo tentador demais para ser ignorado. - respondeu Camus.

As palavras do cavaleiro de Aquário trazem silêncio à assembléia reunida. Instintivamente os presentes se vêem desviando os olhos de Saga que, visivelmente abalado com as palavras de Camus, esconde o rosto entre as mãos.

-Finalmente ele conseguiu...Não... Ele não. –murmurou entre lágrimas - Eu. Eu matei meu irmão...

**XxxxX**

**Santuário**

Apesar do que pensavam os mortais que lhes serviam as deusas da Vingança não estavam inertes. Do momento em que Tisífone levantou vôo até a fuga dos cavaleiros de ouro as quatro divindades mantinham ativa e intensa comunicação. Por suas mentes fluíam imagens, idéias, sons e cheiros daquilo que seus corpos físicos experimentavam.

Assim como saborearam cada segundo do sofrimento vivido por Saga, Afrodite, Aioros e Aldebaran quando enfrentaram Tisífone, as três deusas que permaneceram no Santuário foram obrigadas a sentir o amargo sabor de frustração da Erínia combatente quando teve as presas retiradas de suas garras.

Não havia nada que impedisse as quatro de varrerem o mundo atrás do responsável por tal ousadia, mas, por mais que se esforçassem, não conseguiam encontrar a origem da interferência. A recusa de Tisífone em retornar ao Santuário não ajudava a diminuir a frustração das outras três.

_- Meses já se passaram e nada conseguiste, irmã.._. – criticava Alecto.

**- E por isso deveria retornar à Grécia? Aceitar a afronta que me foi feita?Nunca!- **defendia-se Tisífone

**- ...**ALECTO TEM RAZÃO, TISÍFONE. TEU FRACASSO ENVERGONHA TUAS IRMÃS...- Megera, a líder do trio, apesar de partilhar da fúria das irmãs tinha outras preocupações em mente.

**- COMO SE ATREVEM? VÓS SENTISTES TÃO NITIDAMENTE COMO EU A INTERVENÇÃO DE COSMOS ESTRANHOS. ALGUÉM TENTA NOS FAZER DE TOLAS!NÃO PODEMOS PERMITIR TAL COISA!**

**- **Acalmem-se, irmãs.- interveio Nêmesis- De que adiantará perdermos tempo em discussões? Temos de nos concentrar em encontrar Atena e seus cavaleiros.

- **Paradas nessa terra fétida que é o Santuário de Atena não conseguirão coisa alguma! Juntem-se a mim! Varramos o mundo em busca dos malditos cavaleiros!**

**- **JÁ BASTA, TISÍFONE...-ralhou Megera.-... SE TEU INTERESSE FOSSE O DE ENCONTRAR OS CAVALEIROS DE ATENA JÁ OS TERIA DESTRUÍDO...

-** ...Como te atreves...** ?

-..._Estais a brincar com os mortais ao invés de desempenhar vossa missão!Haverá tempo no futuro para repreender a humanidade...!_

- NÃO! VOCÊS JÁ BRINCARAM DEMAIS COM AS VIDAS HUMANAS!

Um poderoso brado psíquico atinge a mente das quatro deusas, fazendo-as cambalear. Tisífone, que voava sobre a costa líbia,observando os combates, por pouco não caiu nas águas do Mediterrâneo.

- _**QUEM SE ATREVE?**_–bradaram as quatro deusas quando um segundo ataque, menos potente, porém mais claro é sentido. Visões oceânicas e celestiais invadem a mente das quatro deusas.

- Poseidon, Senhor dos Mares e Palas Atena, deusa da Sabedoria e da Guerra se atrevem. – replicou Atena. Com o máximo de suas forças tentou ocultar suas preocupações das deusas da Vingança. Se elas desconfiassem mesmo que por um instante a precariedade da condição em que ela e Poseidon se encontravam o blefe seria rapidamente descoberto.

- **Poseidon?Poseidon? Então, sois vós o responsável por nos privar de nosso justo prêmio?...**

**-**_**...**__Como te atreves a comungar com criminosa de tal laia? A assassina de teu irmão?..._

-Meus motivos não lhes dizem respeito, ruínas do passado –replicou Poseidon – Ordeno que cessem seus ataques contra a humanidade e retornem ao Santuário de Atena, onde nós, em nome do Olimpo haveremos de julgá-las pelos crimes contra a raça humana.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA! –gargalhou Megera – CREMOS QUE A PRISÃO O ENLOUQUECEU, Ó SENHOR DOS MARES...

- ... _Que autoridade é essa que invoca para nos julgar?..._

- ...**Se tiveres interesse em participar da condenação de Atena, será um prazer atender vossa vontade...**

- ...MAS NÃO TESTE NOSSA PACIÊNCIA COM PILHÉRIAS...

- O que pretendem com essa demonstração inútil de força? – perguntou Nêmesis – Não podem realmente crer que conseguirão ocultar seu esconderijo por muito tempo.

- Não pretendemos nos esconder. – disse Atena – Estamos aqui para fazer uma proposta.

- ._.. Proposta?..._

- ...**Loucos! Ambos loucos!...**

**-...**ACALMAI-VOS. A PETULÂNCIA DESSAS CRIANÇAS ATIÇA MINHA CURIOSIDADE...

- Nem eu nem meus cavaleiros fugiremos mais de vocês. Aceitaremos o julgamento.

- Porque continua a nos desafiar, então? – perguntou Nêmesis

- Aceitar o julgamento é diferente de aceitar a condenação.- replicou Atena.- Pretendo retornar ao meu Santuário junto com meus cavaleiros. E lá meus cavaleiros passarão pelo julgamento de Nêmesis e eu pelo da das Erínias.

- Mas, para isso, as quatro terão de concordar em dar trégua aos homens.-disse Poseidon- Deste exato instante até o fim dos julgamentos.

- ... _E se não concordarmos?..._

- O jovem Apolo conseguiu colocá-las para dormir. O que acha que eu, um dos três mais poderosos deuses olímpicos poderia fazer com vocês, mesmo sem a ajuda de Atena? Estamos dispostos a destruir o Santuário da Grécia se isso significar eliminar seus soldados.

- ...QUAL O TEU PAPEL NESSA FARSA, POSEIDON?...

- Atena solicitou que eu advogasse em sua defesa. Mas, como disse antes: meus motivos não importam. Qual é a resposta?

- ...**Não há julgamento sem juiz... **

- ..._Se a nós caberá a acusação, e a ti a defesa..._

_-_... QUEM PRETENDE ACORDAR PARA PRESIDIR SUA EXECUÇÃO, ATENA?

- Nêmesis Adratéia.- disseram os olimpianos.

A resposta foi dada com tamanha naturalidade e segurança que as deusas da Vingança não souberam como reagir. Após um longo silêncio, finalmente Nêmesis se pronunciou.

- Coloquei minhas forças à disposição da missão das Erínias. Juntas estamos punindo o planeta, a começar por seus defensores... Como podem pensar que eu serei imparcial?

- Você poupou a irmã de Seiya. – respondeu Saori - Isso é o suficiente para eu ter certeza de que jamais cometeria a injustiça de condenar inocentes.

- ...VAIS ACEITAR ?...

-..._É o mesmo que nos trair!..._

-...**Adratéia...**

- Não posso me esquivar de atender àqueles que clamam por justiça.- respondeu Nêmesis por fim.- Tisífone... Volte imediatamente ao Santuário.

-..._**O QUE?**_ – questionaram as Erínias a uma só voz.

**-** Não vou me repetir.-disse Nêmesis, calmamente – Quanto a você, Atena, tenha isso em mente: meu julgamento é final, e à sentença de minhas irmãs se somará a minha. Se em doze dias você e seus cavaleiros não se apresentarem diante de nós no Santuário, não haverá poder no universo que possa protegê-la de nós!

* * *

Continua...


	7. Interlúdio

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Interlúdio**

Alojado no que aparentava ser uma antiga forja na qual em tempos imemoriais os ferreiros de Poseidon confeccionavam as escamas dos soldados do exército do deus dos mares, Mu trabalhava de forma incessante. Com o máximo de diligência que sua ainda debilitada saúde permitia seu aprendiz, Kiki, ajudava. Há quantas horas, ou dias, trabalhavam já não tinham mais certeza. O ar da enorme sala impregnado com o odor do sangue utilizado na restauração das armaduras cintilava e vibrava devido às faíscas e estridentes sons do choque de metal contra metal.

- Mestre Mu? – falou Kiki,tirando seu mestre do estado meditativo em que trabalhava.-O senhor acha que conseguiremos restaurar todas essas armaduras a tempo?

Como o cavaleiro não respondesse, o jovem aprendiz continuou:

- Não que eu esteja duvidando da habilidade do senhor, mas estamos há um longo tempo sem descanso. Ainda que consigamos terminar a tempo não há o risco de que o senhor estar exausto demais para lutar?

O silêncio se prolongou por mais alguns minutos, entrecortado apenas pelo som das ferramentas em ação. Quer por estar finalmente satisfeito com seu trabalho, ou comovido com a preocupação de seu aprendiz Mu colocou de lado seu atual objeto de trabalho, o escudo da Medusa, e, voltando-se para seu aprendiz, disse:

- Sim, Kiki, há risco. Um risco enorme. Assim como há um risco tão grande quanto de os donos das dezenas de armaduras que consertamos até agora estejam tão fragilizados devido à grande quantidade de sangue cedida para a restauração. Mas, da mesma forma que isso não vai impedir nenhum deles de vesti-las e entrar em combate; não posso me permitir descansar enquanto não tiver certeza de que todos eles contarão com a melhor proteção possível quando chegar a hora. Se isso significar trabalho ininterrupto até a hora da batalha... Assim o farei.

Palmas desviam a atenção de ambos para a porta de onde dois objetos, frutas, foram arremessados e facilmente aparados por eles.

- Belas palavras, meu amigo. Mas, sua disposição de nada adiantará se você não se cuidar.

Com um sorriso Mu cumprimenta o recém-chegado.

- Agradeço sua preocupação, Aldebaran, porém o que falei para Kiki continua válido. Não posso descansar ainda. – disse, colocando o presente sobre uma bancada.

- Não vou conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia, não é?- perguntou Aldebaran.

- Não.- foi a resposta de Mu.

- Já que é assim– disse Touro colocando a urna de sua armadura no chão- Se já tiver acabado com a armadura de Perseu, chegou a vez da minha.

Sem se fazer de rogado Mu pega novamente suas ferramentas e abre a urna.

- Ao trabalho, então, velho amigo.

**XxxxX**

**Starhill**

O retorno de Tisífone ao Santuário de Atena espalhou o terror sem distinção entre nêmesis e cavaleiros negros. Que a erínia havia fracassado em sua tentativa de eliminar os cavaleiros já era sabido, a dúvida restante era a razão para isso ter provocado um aparente cisma entre as quatro deusas. Apesar de estar tão curioso quanto os outros habitantes do Santuário, Thallas não se atrevera a tecer nenhum comentário desde que fora convocado para se apresentar diante das Erínias em Starhill.

Prostrado com a testa de encontro ao chão Thallas usava o máximo de seus poderes para ocultar seus planos das Erínias que, no momento, não pareciam ter muito interesse nele, limitando-se a voltear ao seu redor, perdidas em seus próprios pensamentos. Era um jogo arriscado, ainda que não fossem capazes de ler completamente sua mente, as deusas poderiam notar a barreira mental erguida por ele; daí para arrancarem à força seus segredos não demoraria.

- _Há algum motivo para tua impaciência, mortal?_-perguntou Alecto interpretando erroneamente a preocupação de Thallas.

- Senhora?

- TENDES OUTROS AFAZERES QUE NÃO CONSAGRAR TUA VIDA E ALMA À TUAS MESTRAS?

- Não, de maneira nenhuma!Vivo para servi-las.

-** Então, sossegai teu espírito! Dentro em breve terás oportunidade de colocar à prova tuas juras de fidelidade.**

A frase de Tisífone atiça ainda mais a curiosidade de Thallas.

- Oh! Isso significa que as Senhoras conseguiram descobrir onde Palas Atena está escondida e planejam lançar um ataque?Esplêndido!

_- Não... Infelizmente... Há um erro em vosso raciocínio..._- a contrariedade sentida por Alecto pela situação em que se encontrava era tanta que a erínia mal podia falar a respeito.

- Não compreendo...

- EM VERDADE NÃO FAZEMOS IDÉIA DO ESCONDERIJO DE ATENA. TISÍFONE FOI INCAPAZ DE ENCONTRÁ-LO...- rosnou Megera, o desgosto estampado em cada sílaba pronunciada.

- **Porém!-**apressou-se a outra em justificar-** Os reais problemas são a intervenção de Poseidon e Adratéia! Não há razão alguma para ela se atrever a interferir em nossos assuntos!**

_- De fato!É incompreensível que uma divindade como Nêmesis incorra na estupidez de aceitar o pedido de Atena por arbitragem!_

_-_NÃO FOI ESTUPIDEZ, MAS AFRONTA!COMO SE AS ERÍNIAS FOSSEM CAPAZES DE INCORRER EM INJUSTIÇA...

- Perdoem minha ignorância, excelsas senhoras...- murmurou Thallas, cujo ânimo aumentava sensivelmente conforme a situação se tornava mais clara -... Mas, estão vossas senhorias a dizer que a senhora Adratéia está considerando nos trair?

- ELA NÃO SE ATREVERIA... – falou Megera, embora não sem dúvida.

- ...**Nossos poderes sempre foram infinitamente superiores aos dela...**

_-...E agora, graças aos teus esforços, mortal, estamos ainda mais poderosas!_

- Sim, sim, é verdade. Porém, permitam-me lembrar vossas excelências que as forças de Nêmesis Adratéia aumentam na mesma proporção que suas próprias. E ainda há o risco de as senhoras serem obrigadas a enfrentar Palas Atena e Poseidon...

**- O mortal tem razão...**

-_ ...O deus dos mares realmente disse que advogaria em favor da sobrinha... _

-...CASO ELA O LIBERTE TERÍAMOS UM GRAVE PROBLEMA EM NOSSAS MÃOS...

- Quais foram as condições do acordo?

- _Palas Atena teria doze dias para comparecer a esta fétida terra e enfrentar o julgamento..._

-**... Caso o contrário a própria Adratéia se juntará a nós...**

-... E VARREREMOS O MUNDO ATRÁS DA FILHA DE ZEUS SEM MISERICÓRDIA PARA COM NADA NEM NINGUÉM QUE SE ATREVER A FICAR EM NOSSO CAMINHO!

- E o que aconteceria caso a Senhora Adratéia julgar em favor de Atena?

Um longo silêncio se abateu sobre as Erínias. Pareciam ter dificuldade em aceitar semelhante idéia.

- ENTÃO... **Seríamos**... _Obrigadas_... **A**... POUPAR... _Atena_...- responderam a uma só voz.

- E abdicar da riqueza de liberdade e alimento conseguidos desde a conquista do Santuário?

A nova pergunta provoca novo silêncio nas três deusas. Foram séculos de esquecimento e abandono, obrigadas a ver a humanidade caminhar, não sem vários retrocessos, em direção à paz e justiça. Raras eram as vezes que tinham o sangue de um criminoso ou a alma de uma vítima sedenta por vingança para saborear.

Diante da confusão das Erínias Thallas resolveu se arriscar. Na pior das hipóteses, sua sentença de morte, suspensa há tantos anos, seria finalmente executada. Porém, como este sempre foi um dos termos de seu acordo com as deusas da vingança, não custava arriscar. Sem saber Nêmesis havia aberto caminho para os sonhos de liberdade de Thallas.

- Minhas senhoras!- disse, sorrindo da maneira mais melíflua que conseguiu – Creio ter a resposta para vossos problemas.

**xxxxx**

**Cidadela Submarina**

Alheios ao alvoroço provocado pela notícia de combate iminente Tétis e Sorento ocupavam seu tempo velando a urna de seu senhor. Alguns instantes após a conversa com as deusas da vingança o deus dos mares os convocara, porém, não parecia mais ter forças para ignorar o poder do selo de Atena. Temerosos de não conseguirem novo contato com Poseidon antes da partida dos cavaleiros e cientes de que não haveria muito com o que poderiam contribuir nos preparativos, os marinas se revezavam na vigília à urna.

- O que nos impede de romper esse lacre? – perguntou Tétis, inconformada com o que considerava uma injustiça contra seu amo.

- As dezenas de cavaleiros do outro lado dessa porta?- respondeu Sorento – Atena e seus súditos podem estar gratos por nossa atuação nessa guerra, mas não creio que fossem pensar duas vezes antes de nos neutralizar e aprisionar novamente Poseidon.

- Mas, pelo que Atena disse, a atuação de Poseidon é indispensável para o sucesso dos planos dela! Como ele pode fazer alguma coisa trancado em um pedaço de cerâmica?

- Com a ajuda de meus fiéis servos, é claro. - ressoou o cosmo do deus.

- Meu senhor!- exclamou Sorento-Pensamos que não conseguiríamos contato antes que Atena avançasse contra as deusas da vingança!

- Quais são suas ordens?

- Minha fiel Tétis... Rompa o lacre.

- Como?

- O senhor tem certeza?

- OBEDEÇA!

Sem mais questionamentos Tétis avançou contra o lacre,cujo poder lhe queimava a ponta dos dedos conforme se aproximavam da urna.

- TÉTIS!

-S-s-sim...

Quando finalmente conseguiu agarrar o lacre e destruí-lo Tétis esperou, ansiosa, por algum tipo de grande manifestação, porém, sua expectativa foi recepcionada pelo silêncio. Confusa a mulher virou-se para Sorento em busca de uma explicação, encontrando, aí a manifestação divina que buscava.

- Sorento!- gritou em pânico

Com os olhos vidrados, fixos em algum ponto distante, Sorento respirava profunda e rapidamente. Seu rosto exprimia uma mistura de espanto e profunda concentração. Quer reagindo à voz de Tétis, ou ao resultado de seu conflito interno Sorento ergueu a mão direita em direção à qual o tridente dourado do deus dos mares, que estava a quilômetros daquele lugar, imediatamente se dirigiu.

Surpresa e insegura, Tétis se manteve prostrada à espera de ordens. Quer fosse por estar se acostumando ao novo corpo, por resistência de Sorento ou mesmo por indecisão a respeito do próximo passo a tomar, Poseidon levou alguns momentos para dirigir a palavra à serva.

- Quanto tempo já se passou desde que os convoquei?

- Quase dez dias, meu senhor.

- Como andam os preparativos de Atena?-questionou o deus após mais alguns instantes de silêncio.

- O cavaleiro de Áries e seu aprendiz terminaram de consertar todas as armaduras. -respondeu- Os outros cavaleiros aproveitaram o período para treinar e curar suas feridas.

- E a saúde de Atena?

- Melhorando a cada dia. As marcas da tortura ainda estão nítidas em seu corpo, mas o vigor já retornou. Apesar disso, não creio que esteja no auge de suas forças na hora da batalha.

- Nenhum deles estará. É por isso que minha intervenção é imperiosa. -rosnou o deus- A vitória das deusas da vingança não é uma opção! Leve-me até Atena.- falou dirigindo-se para a porta.

-O senhor pretende entrar em combate?- espantou-se a marina. – Devo, então, buscar vossas escamas? – perguntou, esquecendo-se de que, caso necessitasse, o próprio deus seria capaz de invocar sua proteção.

O comentário de Tétis a respeito das escamas fez o corpo de Sorento interromper sua caminhada. Com o olhar distante, ele correu a palma de sua mão livre pela lâmina central do tridente até verter sangue.

- Não. – respondeu finalmente o deus – Estas servirão perfeitamente.

Com estas palavras Poseidon desenhou um tridente sobre o peitoral da avariada escama de Sirente trajada por Sorento usando o sangue que escorria copiosamente da mão do rapaz. Conforme o símbolo tomava forma as castigadas escamas faiscavam e se retorciam adquirindo novas formas, em poucos instantes o corpo do General Marina ostentava uma proteção digna de um deus.

* * *

Continua...


	8. Capítulo 6

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo VI**

A sensação de enlevo experimentada por Tétis ao ver seu mestre novamente liberto aos poucos foi substituída pelo temor do que aconteceria quando Atena e seus cavaleiros soubessem do ocorrido. Várias vezes tentou questionar Poseidon sobre o assunto, mas o deus não parecia interessado em perder tempo explicando suas ações; quando finalmente se dirigiu à serva foi para ordenar que se calasse.

Quando chegaram ao local onde Atena e seus cavaleiros estavam reunidos tiveram a recepção que Sorento previra anteriormente: assim que perceberam a natureza da situação os cavaleiros se dividiram em dois grupos, um se encarregou de proteger a deusa da Sabedoria e outro avançou sobre Poseidon. Assustada, Tétis instintivamente agarrou-se a Poseidon tentando tirá-lo da linha de fogo. Porém, o deus tinha outros planos.

Um mero olhar bastou para lançar os ataques de Leão, Capricórnio e Fênix em direção à abóbada aquosa da cidadela, onde se dispersaram pelo mar. Diante da estupefação de seus atacantes, com a fluidez de um maestro, regeu as águas oceânicas varrendo os três de seu caminho. Sem deter seus passos um só instante, ainda comandando as águas com o tridente, guiou os ataques de Áries, Escorpião, Sagitário, Peixes e Libra, que avançaram em defesa dos colegas, contra a barreira erguida por Virgem ao redor de Atena, que prontamente se desfez.

Sob a liderança de Gêmeos os cavaleiros ainda não neutralizados pelas águas nem por seus próprios golpes se lançaram para um ataque combinado contra o deus dos mares. Embora não tenha sido o suficiente para derrubá-lo, a união dos cosmos obrigou o deus a interromper o avanço e se defender mais ativamente. Com o tridente Poseidon deteve o ataque dos cavaleiros e, por um instante, pareceu que não seria capaz de controlar tantos cosmos ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, com um gesto imperioso o tridente foi erguido no ar, descendo a seguir em um furioso golpe no solo, que imediatamente se contorceu em violentos tremores. Os cosmos reunidos no ataque, que haviam seguido o movimento inicial do tridente, explodiram no ar, caindo como flechas de luz sobre os cavaleiros. Cessados os tremores nenhum cavaleiro estava em condições de impedir Poseidon. Julgando seu caminho desimpedido o deus caminhou tranquilamente na direção de Atena, que protegida pelo abraço de Aldebaran, o único cavaleiro ainda de pé, havia escapado completamente ilesa de toda a comoção.

Apesar de ciente da inutilidade de sua resistência, o cavaleiro de Touro se posicionou entre Poseidon e Atena, arrancando um sorriso do deus.

- Não é irônico que mais uma vez seja você a última linha de defesa contra o General Marina de Sirene? – perguntou o deus apontando o tridente para Aldebaran.

- Discordo. – respondeu Aldebaran erguendo seu cosmo e tentando aparentar tranqüilidade. - Prefiro considerar uma honra que meu destino seja o de sempre me sacrificar por aquilo que acredito e aqueles que me são caros. É uma honra maior ainda que agora eu não esteja diante de um mero subordinado, mas de um deus.

- Ninguém cometerá nenhum sacrifício hoje, Aldebaran. – falou Atena fisgando o tridente com seu báculo e o forçando Poseidon a apontá-lo para o chão. – É assim que pretende me ajudar a enfrentar as deusas da Vingança, atacando meus cavaleiros?

-Meu objetivo era apenas provar de uma vez por todas que, na atual situação, você sozinha não é adversária para as deusas da Vingança. – respondeu Poseidon tentando, sem sucesso, liberar seu tridente. – E permita chamar sua atenção para o fato de que nenhum deles se feriu gravemente.

- Percebi o cuidado com que eles foram nocauteados, foi tocante. Agradeço a preocupação. Mas já discutimos esse assunto, tenho total confiança em meus cavaleiros.

- A questão não é confiança, mas capacidade. Supondo que Nêmesis realmente concorde com seus argumentos, aliás, nossos, e depois? O que fará com as Erínias, caso elas não aceitem tal julgamento?

- Não decidi ainda qual a melhor posição a tomar. Se não conseguirmos uma solução pacífica talvez tenhamos de tomar medidas extremas.

- Medidas extremas? Quais?- riu Poseidon - Nem precisei me esforçar para neutralizar todos os seus cavaleiros. Mesmo tomando cuidado para que nenhum deles se ferisse no processo. As Erínias não serão tão gentis. Tentar virar Nêmesis contra elas foi uma ótima idéia, admito, mas ainda não é o suficiente, mesmo que obtenha resultado.

- Por isso obrigou Sorento e Tétis a libertá-lo, para me proteger? Aliás, Sorento aceitou sua intervenção ou você o dominou à força, como fez com Julian?

- A lealdade de Sorento por mim é inquestionável! Mas, pouco importa se meu atual hospedeiro concordou ou não com a situação. O fato é que mesmo a sua farsa não duraria muito tempo sem minha presença. Elas nunca reconheceriam nenhum dos meus marinas como meu representante. Devo participar pessoalmente...

-Com a ajuda de Sorento... – alfinetou Atena.

-...Do julgamento. – completou Poseidon, sem se alterar.

- Ainda não entendi o que você ganha com tudo isso.- disse Atena estreitando o olhar.

- Cheguei à conclusão de que quando seus cavaleiros enfrentaram os servos das deusas da Vingança nas ruínas de meu templo sob o mar no Cabo Sounion o alvo era eu, e não os cavaleiros. Foi uma feliz coincidência os cavaleiros de ouro estarem por lá. Caso você seja derrotada eu estarei sozinho para enfrentá-las, sem reino, soldados, ou armas. Prefiro ajudá-la a salvar este planeta mais uma vez, e deixar para depois a definição de quem tem o direito de protegê-lo e governá-lo.

- Muito bem. – suspirou Saori - Admito que não tenho outra alternativa a não ser investir às cegas, e reconheço, também, não ter como impedi-lo de intervir sem sacrificar as já minúsculas chances de vitória. Mas, reconheço também que se você investiu tanto nos ajudando e montando toda essa encenação é porque tem algo mais em mente.

- Depende de quanto sangue está disposta a derramar por esse planeta. – disse Poseidon explodindo seu cosmo e liberando, finalmente, seu tridente que foi imediatamente posto de encontro ao pescoço de Atena, para a agonia dos cavaleiros que a tudo assistiam ansiosos.

- Atena! – chamaram.

- Não façam nada. Poseidon quer apenas provar um ponto de vista. Assim como eu quero apenas provar o meu. - disse Atena, impassível, pondo seu báculo de encontro à barriga de Sorento. – Estou curiosa... Se a possessão foi voluntária, Sorento e você são um único indivíduo agora... O que aconteceria se o corpo de seu "leal hospedeiro" morresse? Você tentaria dominar a única pessoa presente que lhe receberia voluntariamente, fugiria para a urna ou morreria também?Aposto na urna, por algum motivo não consigo imaginar você usando salto agulha nem mostrando hombridade o suficiente para encarar a morte de frente.

- Você definitivamente amadureceu, Atena. – Poseidon murmurou entre dentes com um meio sorriso. – Embora tenha absorvido, e muito, a petulância humana. – completou pressionando cuidadosamente o tridente.

– Antes a petulância humana do que a prepotência divina. – erguendo o cosmo apenas o suficiente para um leve arrepio de desconforto percorresse o corpo de Sorento- Você mais do que ninguém sabe que eu daria a minha vida se tivesse a garantia de que as Erínias deixariam os humanos em paz. Como isso não acontecerá, não pretendo morrer nem me deixar matar.

-Se você conseguir manter essa tenacidade no campo de batalha talvez tenhamos uma chance. TÉTIS!

Atendendo à ordem de seu senhor a marina se aproxima insegura, em suas mãos a urna que prendia o deus dos mares.

- Sei que seus cavaleiros recuperaram a caixa na qual os deuses gêmeos foram aprisionados. Convoque seus ferreiros e me acompanhe até a forja. Temos muito que fazer antes do fim do prazo.

Acenando com a cabeça de maneira quase imperceptível para os cavaleiros Atena baixou o báculo ao mesmo tempo em que Poseidon recolheu o tridente. Seguidos por Tétis, Mu e Kiki se afastaram do grupo, arrancando olhares de desconfiança e curiosidade dos presentes. Alguns cavaleiros tentaram verbalizar protestos, mas Dohko e Shaka os calaram. O tempo de dúvidas havia chegado ao fim. A hora da batalha decisiva era iminente.

**xxxxx**

**Santuário.**

Em silêncio, as quatro deusas se encaravam de lados opostos da décima terceira casa. Contrariadas ao extremo com o rumo da situação, mas sem alternativa senão aquiescer, as Erínias aguardavam com ansiedade o fim do prazo dado à Atena.

Faltando menos de vinte horas para o fim do prazo, Nêmesis Adratéia sentou-se no trono do Grande Mestre enquanto as Erínias se posicionavam, de pé, à sua direita. Thallas, Selene e os três Ventos se entreolharam curiosos com a situação quando vários cosmos, dois deles poderosíssimos, foram sentidos. Imediatamente voltaram suas atenções para as quatro deusas, em expectativa.

- ..._Finalmente..._

-...É CHEGADA A HORA...

-...**De concluirmos nossa sagrada missão...**

– Ventos! Tendes o direito de escolher qualquer alvo que lhes apetecer. – disse Nêmesis Adratéia para os Ventos – Mas, os cavaleiros de ouro não devem ser importunados até que passem, se passarem, pelas doze casas!

- Apenas três cavaleiros de ouro nos interessam, Senhora Adratéia. – disse Notus com uma reverência. – Porém, dificilmente sairão vivos da terceira, quarta e décima-segunda casas.

- Nos contentaremos, inicialmente, com os cavaleiros de bronze remanescentes. – falou Eurus.

– Quanto à vós, Selene...- falou Nêmesis.

- Não se preocupe, sei meu lugar, minha Senhora.- interrompeu a mulher. – Lá estarei aguardando para cumprir meu papel.

- Se Vossas Excelências me permitem. – disse Thallas – Gostaria de ter a honra de recepcionar os deuses que nos visitam e suas tropas. Tenho negócios inacabados com o cavaleiro de bronze de Fênix, os quais eu gostaria muito de resolver o quanto antes.

Virando-se para as Erínias Nêmesis aguardou que elas respondessem, o que as três fizeram com indisfarçável prazer.

- _**SIM!SIM!SIM!VÁ, THALLAS!LEVE NOSSA VOZ ATÉ OS OLIMPIANOS. QUE ELES SEJAM PREPARADOS PARA O QUE OS ESPERA!**_- disseram a uma só voz, transbordado de excitação.

Após profundas reverências os cinco se retiraram rapidamente em direção aos seus postos enquanto as quatro deusas espalhavam seus cosmos pelo Santuário. Dessa vez não permitiriam fugas.

**xxxxx**

Disposto a poupar as forças de Atena o máximo, Poseidon assumiu o encargo de transportar as tropas até o Santuário. A gentileza, no entanto, de nada serviu para evitar o choque de ver os corpos dos caídos na batalha do Santuário ainda expostos e mutilados em todo o lugar. Brados de dor e raiva se espalharam entre os cavaleiros.

- Se tivéssemos conseguido voltar antes...- Aldebaran estava desconsolado - Se tivéssemos percebido a tempo que estávamos sendo guiados para uma armadilha.

- Nada teria mudado. - disse Argol- Provavelmente teríamos sido derrotados da mesma forma.

- Não duvido. – concordou Dohko

– Bando de frescos. – comentou Máscara da Morte –Estamos aqui há cinco minutos e todos já estão doidos de vontade de sair correndo. Admitam, essas deusas têm estilo.

- Eu tomaria cuidado com minhas palavras se fosse você, Máscara da Morte. – provocou Shiryu – Desse jeito vai acabar sem a armadura antes de o combate começar.

- Vá pra ...- replicou Câncer.

- Desgraçados! – gritou Aiolia ao prestar mais atenção nas vítimas ao redor.– Muitos deles nem soldados eram! Não havia motivo para ferirem criados e aprendizes.

Atena já esperava ver seu Santuário profanado, mas não havia se preparado emocionalmente para a visão dos corpos mutilados e expostos como troféus. Era com esforço que não lançava seu olhar na direção do Coliseu, nem corria para lá. A idéia de encontrar o corpo de Seiya naquelas condições a enojava e torturava, mas não conseguia evitar pensar no assunto. Fechando o punho com firmeza sobre o báculo se esforçou para reprimir as lágrimas. Sem sucesso.

- Atena... Não. Saori. Você nos prometeu que não choraríamos mais pelos nossos amigos. - Disse Ikki pondo a mão sobre o ombro da deusa. Ele mesmo mal reprimindo as lágrimas.

- Não desperdicem sua raiva nem suas lágrimas! – falou Poseidon. - Antes do fim do dia muitos de vocês não estarão aqui para assistir ao final da batalha. É provável que a maioria de vocês nem mesmo consiga acompanhar o início dela.

As frias palavras do deus dos mares atingiram um ponto sensível no ego e no coração dos presentes. Ouvir fatos tão duros de alguém com semblante tão sereno como Sorento foi como receber um tapa para muitos deles, a dor é mínima, mas o impacto do gesto é incalculável.

Sacudindo a cabeça, como que para afastar os pensamentos ruins e dúvidas Atena se dirigiu aos seus cavaleiros.

- Não estamos aqui para prantear nossos amigos. Podemos fazer isso após vencermos. E nós venceremos! – disse erguendo a voz – Nosso objetivo está lá, no alto da colina, depois das doze casas: A décima - terceira casa, o Salão do Grande Mestre! Lá estão as deusas da vingança, aguardando por mim. Aliás, por todos nós. Não podemos nos permitir fraquejar nem fracassar antes de alcançarmos aquele lugar e expulsarmos as Nêmesis e as Erínias desse solo sagrado. Muito já foi exigido de vocês. Infelizmente, sou obrigada a exigir mais. Continuem firmes. Se realmente não conseguirem ignorar aqueles que não estão conosco agora, pensem que eles partiram na esperança de que nós continuaríamos em frente.

Ao fim do discurso as lágrimas já não estavam mais contidas, porém não eram nem a tristeza nem a raiva que as moviam, mas a esperança. Liderados por Atena e Poseidon os cavaleiros avançaram com passos firmes em direção às doze casas.

- É estranho, não sinto nenhum cosmo além daqueles emanados pelas deusas da vingança. – comentou Shaka. – Estará o Santuário deserto?

- Mesmo o cosmo das deusas está diferente. Consigo raciocinar normalmente e não sinto medo algum. – disse Afrodite. - Me pergunto o que nos aguarda no caminho das doze casas.

Quando se aproximaram da primeira casa e a silhueta de uma pessoa trajando a armadura de Áries ficou discernível diante da entrada pareceu a todos que o silêncio das tropas das deusas da vingança seria quebrado, mas não foi o nêmesis de Áries quem os recebeu. Uma figura trajando vermelho os aguardava ao pé da escadaria.

- SEU MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!- gritou Ikki saltando do meio do grupo e atacando a figura, que apenas sorriu ao vê-lo avançar. - VÔO DA FÊNIX!

- Espere Ikki! – gritaram Atena e os outros cavaleiros de bronze, tarde demais.

Quando a poeira e os destroços erguidos pelo violento ataque de Fênix desobstruíram a visão do grupo a figura diante deles não mais trajava uma túnica, mas uma armadura, da qual distraidamente retirava os trapos do manto destruídos por Ikki.

- É bom vê-lo com saúde, Ikki de Fênix. Estava ansioso pela oportunidade de derrotá-lo novamente. Vejo que andou praticando. Isso é ótimo, você caiu muito fácil em nosso primeiro encontro. Apenas seja um pouco mais paciente sim? Por enquanto não estou aqui a lazer, mas a trabalho.

- Filho de uma...!

Foi preciso que Aldebaran e Aiolia segurassem o cavaleiro de bronze para que ele não se jogasse novamente contra Thallas, que simplesmente sorria para eles.

- Quem é você? – perguntou Atena.

- Perdoe minha indelicadeza, deusa que não fomos formalmente apresentados. – disse Thallas desviando o olhar de Fênix e fixando-o em Saori.- Sou Thallas de Leviatã, fiel servo das Erínias. Estou aqui para lhes informar as novas regras do acordo feito entre vossas excelências.

- Ótimo, uma armadilha. Quem suspeitaria? – grunhiu Shura pondo-se em guarda, exemplo seguido pelos demais cavaleiros.

- Não nos precipitemos, vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. – apesar do conselho Dohko já esquadrinhava os arredores em busca de inimigos.

– Durante os doze dias do prazo dado por Nêmesis Adratéia todas as nossas forças retornaram ao Santuário e nenhuma investida contra a humanidade foi feita. – disse Thallas.

- O que foi muito honrado da parte das filhas da Noite. – disse Atena. – Mas os termos do acordo exigiam que a trégua dada à humanidade durasse até o fim do julgamento.

- Nenhuma das quatro deusas está disposta a suspender nossa missão sagrada de proporcionar justiça à Terra por mais tempo. Por isso o cosmo das quatro selou o Santuário. A partir do momento em que pisaram aqui vocês não poderão sair até a palavra final de Nêmesis Adratéia, que provavelmente será a sentença de morte para todos vocês. Não podemos correr o risco de nova fuga – antes que os deuses protestassem Thallas ergueu a mão para interrompê-los. –Seus crimes foram terríveis, e, ainda assim, vocês insistem em se comportar como se inocentes fossem, até mesmo tentando jogar minhas mestras umas contra as outras. É nítido que estão tentando perverter nossa sagrada missão. Elas sentem que Atena e seus cavaleiros precisam ser relembrados de quem é o pecador aqui.

Com um sorriso Leviatã abriu os braços. Como que respondendo ao gesto o chão tremeu por alguns instantes e por toda a escadaria gigantescos blocos de gelo afiadíssimos brotaram do solo bloqueando o caminho, sendo imediatamente recobertos por ramos repletos de espinhos e rosas multicoloridas. O espantoso espetáculo, porém, não ultrapassou a linha imaginária formada pelos braços de Thallas. Ainda surpresa com o acontecido Atena teve sua atenção desviada para o relógio zodiacal, cujas chamas pareciam brilhar com mais intensidade após o surgimento do gelo e das flores.

- Ah, vocês notaram o relógio. - disse Thallas. – Assim que vocês escaparam das garras da Senhora Tisífone ele acendeu. Entretanto, nós resolvemos dar outra utilidade para suas chamas. Vocês têm doze horas. E nem um minuto a mais para ultrapassar as doze casas, as quais, como já devem ter notado, estão bem mais protegidas do que quando os cavaleiros de ouro aqui residiam.

- O que acontece se não conseguirmos cumprir esse prazo? – perguntou Aioros.

- Não confiam em suas capacidades, cavaleiros de Atena?- provocou Thallas.

- Responda à pergunta!- ordenou a deusa.

- Se ao fim dessas doze horas Atena não estiver dentro da décima - terceira casa e os combates contra os Nêmesis e cavaleiros negros encerrados a trégua dada à humanidade será interrompida, o julgamento cancelado e todos os cavaleiros que ainda estiverem vivos serão sumariamente executados. Minhas mestras espalharão novamente seus cosmos sobre o planeta e os pecadores serão punidos de uma vez por todas. Exerceremos a punição definitiva.

- Isso é irracional! – revoltaram-se os cavaleiros – Não podem imaginar que aceitaremos tal coisa.

- De fato, não tínhamos tal ilusão. A covardia dos pecadores é conhecida por minhas mestras há milênios. – replicou Thallas.- Por isso elas me autorizaram a fazer uma contra-proposta.

- Que seria? – perguntou Saga.

- Se Atena admitir seus crimes e se entregar seus cavaleiros serão poupados. A menos, é claro, que tentem interferir com nossa missão. Isso inevitavelmente resultará em morte. Quanto à punição do resto da humanidade, ela continuará. O que está sendo discutido é um indulto aos seus cavaleiros. E nada mais. – disse Thallas virando-se para a deusa. – A decisão é sua, Palas Atena. Sua vida pela dos seus cavaleiros.

- Nem pense em uma coisa dessas, Saori! – disse Hyoga.

- Não precisamos ser protegidos.- falou Aiolia- Podemos cuidar de nós mesmos!

- Já fizemos milagres maiores e com prazos muito mais exíguos!- afirmou Shiryu.

- Ainda que concorde com isso não nada mudará, pois continuaremos lutando contra as deusas da Vingança. – completou Shina.

Mais comedido Poseidon se aproximou de Atena e sussurrou:

- Se as Erínias estão agindo dessa forma é porque temem o resultado do julgamento de Nêmesis. Não me surpreenderia se esse homem estivesse aqui apenas para tentar evitar que ele aconteça.

- Concordo. Não há motivo para toda essa encenação. – respondeu. - Mas, não serei manipulada. A gota d'água foi nossa discussão antes de virmos para cá.

-E então, Atena, já chegou à uma decisão? – questionou Thallas.

- Sim. Suas demonstrações de poder são impressionantes, e seus argumentos contundentes, admito.–respondeu a deusa- Mas, você ouviu meus cavaleiros. Se o objetivo era nos intimidar vocês falharam. Camus! Afrodite!

A resposta fez Thallas franzir a testa, confuso.

- Sim. – disse Aquário.

- Às ordens, Atena. – respondeu Peixes.

- Abram caminho. – ordenou Atena.

- Droga! – gritou Thallas se defendendo.

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

- ROSAS PIRANHAS!

Enquanto Afrodite e Camus usavam seus poderes para liberar o acesso à casa de Áries, Atena virou-se para os outros cavaleiros e ordenou:

- Assim que o bloqueio cair subirei as doze casas com Poseidon e os cavaleiros de ouro. Quero que os Cavaleiros de Prata, Bronze e soldados varram o Santuário de ponta a ponta. Encontrem os cavaleiros negros, e os convençam, por qualquer meio necessário, de que não são bem vindos. Depois se juntem a nós na décima - terceira casa. Onde, juntos, daremos a mesma mensagem às Erínias!

- Loucos!- gritou Thallas erguendo o cosmo e saltando acima dos ataques de Aquário e Peixes. – Acham que conseguirão sair vivos daqui?

- Máscara da Morte! Mu! – chamou a deusa.

Combinando seus poderes telecinéticos os dois dourados capturaram e derrubaram Leviatã no chão.

- Hmm... Isso foi constrangedor... Eu sou apenas o mensageiro... - disse Thallas lutando contra o controle de Câncer e Áries– Não descontem em mim suas frustrações... Mas, saibam que isso não muda nada. Quer concordem ou não, esses são os termos. Não podem nos impedir de executá-los. – completou Thallas libertando-se sem aparentar ter ferido nada além do ego com o ataque.

Atena virou-se para seus cavaleiros que aguardavam com ansiedade a próxima ordem. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Ikki não pode evitar a lembrança das mortes de Seiya e Shun e dos corpos espalhados por todo o Santuário. Erínias haviam ultrapassado todos os limites.

- Cansamos de jogar pelas regras alheias. Não mais. - disse Atena - Sua proposta foi a gota d'água. Este é o **nosso** Santuário. Já fizemos muitas concessões permitindo que fosse profanado por tanto tempo. O mesmo se aplica à humanidade.

- Então, essa é a sua resposta final?

Ao voltar-se para Thallas a atenção de Saori caiu rapidamente sobre o Relógio Zodiacal, que se erguia no horizonte, por detrás de Leviatã. Sem tirar os olhos da construção apontou seu báculo na direção do homem e disse:

- Não, Thallas de Leviatã. Cansei de perder meu tempo com subordinados. – respondeu Atena – Minha resposta final será dada através de meus cavaleiros.

Quando finalmente as intenções de Atena foram compreendidas a Thallas mal restava tempo nem para se defender. Em perfeita sincronia os cavaleiros atacaram, arremessando Leviatã contra ao Relógio Zodiacal, cujas faces explodiram com o impacto dos cosmos lançados.

Em meio aos destroços fumegantes do mecanismo do relógio Thallas tentou se levantar. Graças a seu cosmo e armadura sobrevivera ao ataque, sem grandes seqüelas, mas não estava ileso. Além da inevitável desorientação, algumas feridas causadas pelo castigo imposto por suas mestras, não completamente curadas, acabaram reabrindo com a violência do ataque. Furioso com seus repetidos descuidos e ciente de que não tinha tempo para curtir a dor colocou-se de pé, limpou o sangue do rosto e, com seu cosmo, ordenou aos cavaleiros negros que se preparassem para iniciar seu ataque.

- ATAQUEM! FAÇAM-NOS SOFRER! ELES NÃO PODEM CHEGAR À DÉCIMA – TERCEIRA CASA EM HIPÓTESE ALGUMA!– gritou – MAS NÃO ESQUEÇAM: FÊNIX É MEU!

Como que em resposta aos brados de Thallas a voz de Ikki encheu o ar:

**-VÔO DA FÊNIX!**

Com um estrondo, a fragilizada torre ruiu.

* * *

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 7

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo VII**

**Casa de Áries**

Da entrada da primeira casa o nêmesis de Áries observou impassível a conversa entre Thallas e as tropas de Atena. Sua única reação foi um leve e irreprimível sorriso quando Leviatã foi jogado de encontro ao Relógio Zodiacal, cuja queda ecoava por todo o Santuário. Enquanto acompanhava o dissipar da nuvem de poeira erguida pelo evento acabou perdendo o teor exato das palavras de Atena para seus cavaleiros. Ao voltar-se para as escadarias percebeu estar diante apenas dos dois deuses e doze cavaleiros de ouro. Divisando na distância os outros cavaleiros a correr para longe das Doze Casas, embrenhando-se pelo Santuário, decidiu, finalmente, agir. Com um golpe preciso bloqueou o acesso à Casa de Áries. Não era impossível que um cavaleiro transpusesse o obstáculo, mas, na situação em que se encontravam, não valeria a pena investir energias nisso. A partir daquele ponto, cavaleiros de prata e bronze não poderiam mais intervir.

Satisfeito com o resultado alcançado, ajoelhou-se em reverência e aguardou.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou Aiolia. – Ele vai se render?

Curioso, Mu deu um passo à frente, em direção às escadas. Assim que se afastou do grupo o nêmesis ergueu-se e o atacou, lançando-o para longe.

- Mu!- afligiu-se Atena.

- Em guarda, cavaleiros!-disse Aioros pondo-se diante de Atena com o arco em riste.

Máscara da Morte, apesar de tão nervoso quanto os outros não pôde deixar de rir com a atitude do colega.

- É melhor não se empolgar muito, Sagitário, do contrário vai acabar beijando o chão igualzinho ao Mu.- disse, cruzando os braços e encarando o nêmesis, que se ajoelhara novamente.

- Máscara da Morte está certo.- disse Shaka- Se conseguiremos passar por aqui ou não, depende de Mu.

- Talvez não... – murmurou Camus gesticulando para que o cavaleiro de Áries refreasse seu contra-ataque. – Nêmesis!-disse, dirigindo-se ao homem ajoelhado diante deles. - Por que se curva diante de seus inimigos?

- Por não serem meus inimigos os cavaleiros de Touro, Gêmeos, Câncer, Leão, Virgem, Libra, Escorpião, Sagitário, Capricórnio, Aquário e Peixes.- respondeu o nêmesis- Assim como não o são a deusa da Sabedoria e Guerra nem o deus dos Mares, para os quais minha reverência verdadeiramente se dirige.

- O que quer dizer, criatura? – questionou Poseidon.

- Que não existo para ameaçar suas vidas, meu senhor. Por enquanto, minha existência se resume a enfrentar Mu de Áries. – foi a resposta.

Tanto os cavaleiros quanto os deuses se entreolharam, curiosos.

- Mas aquele homem disse...- começou Milo sendo imediatamente cortado pelo nêmesis.

- As Erínias e seus servos não falam por Nêmesis Adratéia.

- Você quer dizer que se meus amigos quiserem avançar não os impedirá? – perguntou Mu.

- Correto.

- Isso certamente facilitaria as coisas... –comentou, desconfiado, Aldebaran.

-Porém, se meus companheiros irão permitir suas passagens ou detê-los não posso garantir. – interveio o nêmesis de Áries-. O máximo de certeza que posso lhes dar é que não temos autorização para matar outros que não nossas contrapartes. – completou.

- Estava muito bom para ser verdade... - mumurou Shura.

- Os outros cavaleiros já estão em combate-disse Shaka ao ouvir um estrondo vindo da arena.

- E nós nem ao menos disparamos um golpe. - reclamou Aiolia.

- Não faz sentido perdemos tempo questionando as atitudes de nossos inimigos. - disse Afrodite- Se este nêmesis não tem interesse em nos deter, então, sigamos em frente.

- E se ele mudar de idéia? – perguntou Milo.

- Será obrigação de Mu nos proteger. - respondeu Camus.

O cavaleiro de Áries assentiu com a cabeça e concentrou-se nas reações de seu nêmesis, enquanto Atena, Poseidon e os outros dourados avançavam. Antes de entrar na primeira casa Atena virou-se para Mu e sorriu.

- Estarei lhe esperando no Salão do Grande Mestre.- disse a deusa- Não se atrase, cavaleiro.- acrescentou desaparecendo da visão de Mu, por entre as sombras da casa.

Uma vez sozinho com Mu o nêmesis de Áries levantou-se e ergueu o cosmo, obtendo reação idêntica do cavaleiro de Áries.

- REVOLUÇÃO ESTELAR!

- ADAMA'S WALL!

**Casa de Touro**

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou Aioros.

- Nós já saímos da primeira casa?- espantou-se Dohko.

- Isso é impossível!- disse Aiolia- Teletransporte deveria ser impossível entre as doze casas!

- O que impedia o teletransporte era o cosmo de Atena...- comentou Camus como se conversasse consigo mesmo.

-Está querendo dizer que o cosmo das deusas da vingança se sobrepôs ao meu, desfazendo a barreira que impedia o teletransporte?-perguntou Atena.

- Não acho que tenha sido isso. – disse Shaka – A sensação que tive ao entrar na casa de Áries não foi exatamente a de um teletransporte...

- Exato, estava mais para uma espécie de viagem dimensional.- concordou Máscara da Morte- Em um momento estávamos na entrada, no outro, tínhamos saído. Não houve transição.

- Foi como se o interior da casa de Áries não existisse. - disse Saga

Sem entender bem o que estava sendo dito Milo esticou o braço para dentro da casa de Áries.

- Eu continuo conseguindo ver minha mão. Se vocês estivessem certos eu não a veria e ela teria de...- uma espécie de gemido coletivo de espanto o fez olhar para outro ponto da construção, onde um braço decepado flutuava no ar.-... Aquilo lá é a minha mão?

- Aparentemente, sim. – respondeu Camus puxando Escorpião pelo ombro para longe do portal da casa de Áries.

– Parece que o espaço foi fracionado neste lugar. – disse Saga, imitando Milo - Consigo ver nitidamente o nêmesis de Áries na entrada. -comentou erguendo o cosmo –Mas não creio que... – uma rajada de cosmo vinda de dentro da casa atinge um dos pilares que ladeavam as escadarias – Como suspeitei, não há como interagir com o interior dessa casa zodiacal.- concluiu retirando o braço.

- É provável que isso aconteça em toda a trilha das doze casas. - comentou Afrodite.

- Que diferença faz se as deusas da vingança dividiram o espaço ou equacionaram o tempo? – gritou jovialmente Aldebaran que já havia percorrido metade do caminho até Touro.

- O que quer dizer, cavaleiro?- perguntou Poseidon.

– Nenhum de nós tem como ajudar o outro a não ser vencendo. O melhor que temos a fazer é confiarmos uns nos outros e seguir em frente. Por isso, se me dão licença, eu vou me adiantar.- completou correndo até a casa seguinte.

- Só o Aldebaran para se animar em uma situação dessas. - comentou Shura com um sorriso.

- Mas é um idiota mesmo. - disse Máscara da Morte. – Mal dá para acreditar que é um cavaleiro de ouro... Ei, aonde vocês vão? – perguntou ao ver os outros dourados correndo atrás de Aldebaran.

- O que você acha? – perguntou Milo – Para nossas casas, é óbvio.

- Paspalhos... – resmungou o cavaleiro de Câncer seguindo os demais.

- Acho que finalmente entendo porque você protege tanto os humanos.- comentou Poseidon- A capacidade deles de encontrar motivos para sorrir mesmo em meio à mais completa adversidade é realmente comovente.

- Comovente? Não. - discordou Atena.- Você está errado.

- Hm?

- A palavra que você procura é "contagiante". - falou Atena correndo atrás de seus cavaleiros.

**Coliseu**

Flutuando acima do campo de batalha os Três Ventos remanescentes observavam enquanto os cavaleiros se reagrupavam após vencer a primeira leva de atacantes, um grupo de cavaleiros negros inferiores, despachados com o único objetivo de verificar a evolução das forças das tropas de Atena.

- Sei que não estamos nos melhores termos, mas não acham que mesmo que os cavaleiros de prata e bronze não ouçam seus novos inimigos se aproximando isso não dará vantagem nenhuma aos cavaleiros negros?– perguntou Notus.- É um pouco de amadorismo nos limitarmos a brincar com correntes de ar.

- Da mesma forma que a ordem desesperada de Thallas também o foi.- respondeu Eurus – Receber o impacto de todos aqueles golpes não deve ter sido muito agradável. O ego dele vai ficar ferido por meses, isso é, se Fênix lhe der tempo para se preocupar com feridas no ego.

- E o que isso tem a ver com a minha pergunta?

- Nada. Filipe está perdendo tempo com pensamentos inúteis, como sempre. – interveio Bóreas – Quanto à sua pergunta... Nós já auxiliamos os cavaleiros negros uma vez. Já passou da hora de eles se provarem à altura da função que exercem. Atacar inimigos temporariamente privados da audição é o máximo de vantagem que merecem.

- Pretendem ajudar os cavaleiros de Atena?- perguntou Notus sem surpresa. – Pensei que fossem esperar a batalha se adiantar mais antes de fazerem essa loucura.

- Assim como você vai esperar até o último momento para sair em socorro de Thallas?-retrucou Eurus.- Não acho que seja necessário que esperemos tanto. Mas, por enquanto, não faremos nada a não ser observar. Pode tentar nos impedir se achar que isso atrapalhará seus planos.

Sem responder Notus observou o Santuário. Abaixo deles um acirrado combate começava; mais à frente Thallas, curiosamente, parecia estar tendo dificuldades para dominar Ikki. Somente após dirigir seu olhar para a trilha das doze casas o Vento Sul emitiu sua resposta:

-Não creio que possam fazer algo para impedir "meus planos"-disse, fazendo aspas no ar- Assim como não vejo meios, nem utilidade para falar a verdade, de eu impedir os de vocês. A verdade é que nenhum de nós três está mais engajado na missão original. Então, porque não seguimos nossos caminhos separados e descobrimos quem está certo, ou tem mais sorte, depois? Por hora, acho mais vantajoso para todos nós se observarmos como se resolverão os combates. Afinal, só poderemos agir ao fim deles, não é?

**Casa de Gêmeos**

Atena, Poseidon e os outros cavaleiros já haviam passado há vários minutos, sem nenhuma dificuldade. Apesar disso, Saga ainda se encontrava diante da terceira casa, o debate a respeito da real natureza dos Nêmesis e a notícia da morte de Kanon ecoavam em sua mente. A dúvida a respeito da identidade do atual defensor da Casa de Gêmeos e algoz de seu irmão o torturava. A situação não admitia dúvidas e inseguranças, entretanto, ao observar as faces de seu elmo Saga sentia ser inevitável lembrar-se de seus pecados passados, pelos quais já se julgava há muito punido.

Como se disposta a aumentar a angústia do cavaleiro, a terceira casa parecia emitir de seu interior uma profusão de sons, vozes, gritos, música, risos, mesclados em um murmúrio quase indistinto, porém claros o suficiente para avivar as mais terríveis memórias de Saga.

Considerando tais sinais um desafio, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos vestiu seu elmo e avançou resoluto para o interior de sua casa. Ao cruzar o limiar os indistintos sons que ouvira começaram a se tornar mais claros, e suas fontes, determinadas. Por entre as pilastras várias pessoas passavam correndo, em sua maioria jovens, que Saga reconheceu o terem servido enquanto ocupava o posto de Grande Mestre. Quando notavam sua presença algumas sorriam e acenavam, outras se ruborizavam sumiam correndo por entre os corredores. Um número razoável delas, porém, era acometido tamanho estupor de medo que desmaiavam. Terminado o desfile de servas, vieram as manchas de sangue e sombras deformadas nas paredes.

Disposto a não se deixar levar pela clara provocação de seu adversário Saga nem mesmo se atreveu a desviar dos corpos inertes que apareciam em seu caminho.

- É tudo que tem para oferecer?-perguntou ao se deparar com uma figura vestindo a armadura de Gêmeos sentada no trono do Grande Mestre. Entre ambos, uma vasta piscina, as câmaras de banho da Décima Terceira Casa.- Ilusões?

-_Queria apenas dar ao nosso reencontro um ar menos formal. _-respondeu a figura-_ Que melhor maneira de fazer isso se não relembrando nossas boas memórias juntos?_

- Boas memórias? Não seja ridícula, criatura. O momento mais feliz de minha vida foi quando percebi que não estava mais preso a você.

-"_Criatura"... É curioso ser chamado assim, como se não significássemos nada um para o outro. Esperava mais consideração, Saga. Kanon pelo menos teve o cuidado de me chamar de irmão antes de morrer. Ele até chorou por mim, acredita?Sou obrigado a admitir que foi tocante. Hihihihehahahaha!_

- Já basta! – bradou Saga-EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

-_Quanta infantilidade!-_debochou o nêmesis enquanto reagia ao ataque -_Explosão Galactica!_

A fúria de Saga era tanta que bastou o elevar de seu cosmo para que as ilusões que infestavam a Casa de Gêmeos se desfizessem. Sua combinação com o ataque do nêmesis de Gêmeos derrubava colunas por todo o templo e erodia o teto ao redor dos combatentes.

- Você nunca mereceu consideração, você nunca deveria ter existido! Se por algum motivo recebeu alguma demonstração de carinho de Kanon, demônio, foi meramente por ele ter considerado erroneamente estar diante de seu irmão gêmeo. Não vou permitir que continue a profanar a memória dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos!

-_Pfffft... _

Sem responder, o nêmesis parou de atacar e a abriu os braços, recebendo o impacto total dos dois ataques. A explosão resultante trouxe abaixo uma grande área da terceira casa. Surpreendido pela atitude do adversário Saga acabou colhido pela onda de choque e arremessado pelo templo de Gêmeos.

- Então, esse é o real poder de um nêmesis... Reconquistar o Santuário vai ser muito mais difícil do que prevíamos...- murmurou Saga enquanto tentava recuperar o equilíbrio e se levantar.

-_Não, Saga, não seja tão ingênuo.O poder que experimentou nada tem a ver com aquele dos nêmesis. Meu poder é o seu poder: o cosmo dos cavaleiros de Gêmeos .Entenda: Nêmesis Adratéia não supunha ser necessário criar doze contrapartes. Para ela os únicos realmente importantes eram Câncer, por razões óbvias, afinal, o garoto a invocou, e Áries, este apenas para atuar na forja das armaduras. Foi a Erínia Tisífone quem criou este corpo para mim. Talvez planejando ter um trunfo contra Nêmesis Adratéia caso esta se voltasse contra ela e as irmãs. O que não deixa de ser engraçado! Quando será que esses deuses idiotas aprenderão a não subestimar os humanos?HIAHIAHIHAHAHAHAHA!_

_- _Outra traição em andamento? Não me surpreende... Você nunca foi do tipo de ficar quieto recebendo ordens. O que pretende dessa vez?Suponho que já saiba que não será tão fácil quanto esfaquear um bebê adormecido. Se bem que nem isso você foi capaz de fazer, não foi?- provocou Saga, tentando ganhar tempo enquanto se recuperava.

-_Pfff... Dessa vez não só você não estará presente para me atrapalhar como Aioros e os outros dourados, sendo os bravos e leais cavaleiros que são, acabarão por ajudar meus planos a se concretizar._

_- _Eu ainda estou vivo – replicou Saga – E não deixarei que os esforços de meus amigos sejam pervertidos para atender os seus planos, sejam eles quais forem!EXPLOSÃO GALÁCTICA!

- _Tsc!_

Apesar de ter conseguido refletir o ataque, dessa vez, o nêmesis foi obrigado a recuar alguns passos. Encorajado, Saga esquivou-se do ataque refletido e avançou. Após uma rápida e intensa troca de golpes o nêmesis lhe agarra os braços fazendo a armadura dourada trincar com a força empregada. Imobilizado, Saga não consegue evitar uma cabeçada. Com a testa sangrando o cavaleiro de ouro é libertado apenas pelo tempo necessário para ter os cabelos tomados pelas mãos do adversário e o corpo puxado de encontro ao joelho de seu nêmesis, o qual não perde tempo em atingir-lhe as costas de modo a fazê-lo quebrar o chão com o impacto.

-Argh... Isso não pode ser verdade... Depois de receber o poder combinado de duas explosões galácticas você não deveria ser capaz de atacar dessa forma, seu cosmo deveria ao menos ter oscilado, no entanto tem força o suficiente para refletir uma terceira... Que espécie de monstro Tisífone criou?

_- Você não percebeu ainda, não é?_-perguntou o nêmesis após um longo silêncio-_Está tão perdido em seu egocentrismo e senso de justiça que até hoje não compreendeu minha real natureza. Não ouviu nada do que falei?Tisífone me deu apenas um corpo!O cosmo, a personalidade, o ideais, tudo isso já existia há muito tempo!Não fui criado, eu nasci!EU SOU SAGA, CAVALEIRO DE OURO DE GÊMEOS!_

- Nós não somos iguais, nem a mesma pessoa...- murmurou Saga golfando sangue- A fato de você ser fruto de minhas mente e alma doentes não o tornam digno nem do nome Saga nem do título de cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos...

-_IMBECIL!-_ gritou o nêmesis colhendo Saga com um potente chute no flanco e jogando-o contra uma pilastra.

**Trilha das Doze Casas.**

A animação que impeliu os dourados desde Touro apesar de não ter se esvaído, dividia espaço em seus corações com a ansiedade cada vez que se aproximavam de suas respectivas casas zodiacais. De sua parte, Saori fazia o máximo para ocultar sua preocupação com os que ficavam para trás. Ciente disso, Poseidon insistia para que avançassem cada vez mais rápido, interrompendo e impedindo palavras de despedida, não dando tempo para a sobrinha pensar em algo que não o confronto com as deusas da vingança.

Entretanto, o próprio deus dos mares alimentava inseguranças a respeito do sucesso da empreitada. Tal insegurança, porém, não o impediu de sentir, ainda que a certo contragosto, admiração pelos cavaleiros de ouro. A visão de Aiolia usando seu Lighting Plasma para defender cada um dos milhares de ataques lançados pelo adversário contra o grupo que avançava foi no mínimo grandiosa. E o que dizer de Shaka, também obrigado a combater ainda nas escadarias para romper o domo erguido pelo cosmo inimigo ao redor da sexta casa?

Mesmo aqueles que não tinham a passagem impedida mereciam elogios e admiração pela estoicidade com que avançavam rumo aquele que poderia ser seu último de ver Camus abrir caminho pelas enregelantes e afiadas escadarias de Aquário, a imagem de Afrodite e sua aura de rosas negras devastando as malignas ramas erguidas pelo nêmesis de Peixes era, além de belíssima, reconfortante. Quando a última barreira cedeu o dourado postou-se ao centro do pórtico ainda mantendo as flores inimigas a distância para que Atena e Poseidon pudessem passar.

- Aqui nos separamos, Atena.- disse o cavaleiro de Peixes com aparente tranqüilidade.- Farei o possível para não deixá-la esperando, mas, como pode ver, há muito a ser feito em Peixes.

Com um rápido sorriso Saori assentiu, seguindo em frente acompanhada por Poseidon, o qual murmurou um quase inaudível cumprimento ao cavaleiro. Sem a obrigatoriedade de aparentar tranqüilidade Afrodite lançou o corpo para dentro do templo e se permitiu respirar profundamente e tossir(não sem usar suas próprias flores para combater o veneno que empesteava o ar).

- Por favor, não pare, sua interpretação da figura do guerreiro inabalável beirava o impecável. O figurino e a maquiagem poderiam ser repensados, há uma enorme margem para melhorias, definitivamente. Mas, a atuação, ah, essa estava deveras interessante. - comentou uma melodiosa voz que soava em meio à penumbra da casa.

- Não se preocupe, foi apenas um rápido intervalo- respondeu Afrodite endireitando o corpo enquanto produzia uma rosa negra. - O espetáculo continuará. E eu lhe asseguro: será magnífico...

* * *

Continua...


	10. Capítulo 8

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo VIII**

**Décima Terceira Casa**

**-Atena já está em nossos portões!**- gritava Tisífone.

- _Isso é inadmissível! Teus servos deveriam guardar a trilha das doze casas!_ – completava Alecto.

- NO ENTANTO, APENAS QUATRO DOS DOZE NÊMESIS SE DISPUSERAM A TENTAR IMPEDIR O AVANÇO DE NOSSOS ADVERSÁRIOS...- sentenciou Megera, um pouco mais controlada que as irmãs, mas não menos furiosa.

- E nesse terço não se inclui a aberração libertada por Tisífone-replicou Nêmesis Adratéia- Estou certa?

A pergunta, feita em tom de deboche, desconcertou as Erínias que durante um longo tempo se limitaram a resmungar incoerências antes de responder.

- _Tergiversas! A verdade é que não estás dando a devida impor ..._

-Ao contrário!-cortou Nêmesis- Sabendo que vos ocuparíeis disso preferi meditar ao invés de acompanhar os acontecimentos. Pelas vossas reações já deduzo a resposta à pergunta por mim feita. Resposta essa, aliás, óbvia para todos os que conhecem o histórico daquele homem. Permitir-lhe liberdade beirou a estupidez.

- **QUE DIZES? – **gritou Tisífone furiosa.

- Digo que minha sentença e a chegada de Atena deveriam ser as menores de vossas preocupações. -respondeu Nêmesis, sem se alterar. - Em verdade, temo que acabemos por lamentar a intromissão de Tisífone em meus assuntos...

**xxxxx**

**Vila de Rodorio**

Outrora um lugarejo agitado e cheio de vida Rodorio era um lugarejo agitado e cheio de vida jazia em ruínas. Os moradores que sobreviveram à chacina promovida pelos cavaleiros negros aguardavam ansiosos pela notícia de que seu exílio estava encerrado e que poderiam retomar suas vidas. Enquanto oravam por isso, protegidos no fundo do oceano pela cidadela de Poseidon, mal faziam idéia de que seu amado lar era palco de sangrentas batalhas. Gritos de dor e guerra eram ouvidos por todo o lugar, sangue novamente manchava as construções, agora destroçadas. A diferença estava no fato de não ser o sangue dos defensores de Atena a correr livremente pelas ruelas.

Com vigor renovado a cada aliado ferido, a cada recuou ou queda inimiga os cavaleiros de prata e soldados avançavam. A intensidade da ofensiva era tal que puderam se dar ao luxo de improvisar um hospital de campanha para abrigar os feridos. Sirius e Argol, encarregados de proteger aqueles que não podiam voltar ao combate passavam o tempo se revezando nos esforços de manter o moral alto entre os feridos.

- Eu ainda posso lutar, cavaleiro!- reclamava um soldado – Foi só uma fratura!

- Exposta! – ralhou Argol obrigando o rapaz a deitar-se novamente- Não se esforce mais. Você conseguiu ferir um cavaleiro negro. Seu nome e bravura já estão mais do que certos nos anais dessa guerra.

- Não precisamos ser protegidos – gemia outro- Vocês perdem tempo conosco enquanto poderiam estar lutando!

- Só estamos atrapalhando. - concordou um terceiro – Deveriam ter nos deixado morrer em combate!

- Não falem besteiras! – bradou Dante, que acabava de entrar escoltando outro grupo de feridos. – Acham mesmo que Atena gostará de saber que perdemos mais gente nessa batalha? Será que esqueceram quantas vezes ela arriscou a vida para que seus cavaleiros não sofressem?

Encabulados, os soldados silenciaram, limitando-se a murmúrios esporádicos, conforme os sons do conflito se aproximavam.

- Quais as novidades, Cérbero?

- Não sei se gostarão do que direi.- respondeu Dante – Já tem algum tempo que perdemos contato com as amazonas. Mas isso não é importante, com certeza elas estão bem. O problema mesmo é a briga entre os Centauros, que está ficando fora de controle. Não vai demorar muito para a vila inteira ser incendiada.

- Então, é melhor sairmos daqui antes que sejamos alcançados pelas chamas!- assustou-se um soldado que acompanhava a conversa.

- Nem todos podem andar. Só nós três não conseguiremos evacuar todos. – preocupou-se Argol.- Quem mais virá, Dante?

- Ninguém. Estão todos ocupados. Os de bronze estão às voltas com os tais dos Ventos. Capela e Jamian prometeram vir, mas já faz um bom tempo que não consigo sentir os cosmos deles... Estamos sozinhos nessa.

Sirius, que apenas ouvia o que era dito enquanto observava os arredores interveio.

- Isso terá de esperar. Fomos descobertos. Sinto pelo menos meia dúzia de cosmos se aproximando rapidamente.

- Droga! Como não percebi esses caras atrás de mim?

- Não se recrimine, Cérbero, com a confusão que está lá fora é quase impossível definir cosmos individuais.- disse Argol, virando-se em seguida para os soldados – Ainda querem morrer lutando, rapazes? Então, a hora é essa! Peguem suas armas, aqueles que puderem, e defendam-se!

**Casa de Câncer.**

Ao contrário de Saga, Máscara da Morte não hesitou ao entrar na quarta casa. Não fossem os comentários do resto do grupo para que tomasse cuidado e pensasse bem antes de tomar decisões precipitadas nem teria olhado para trás. Quando, enfim, deparou-se com Andreas, seu filho e nêmesis, Máscara da Morte acabou, talvez de maneira inconsciente, a parar e refletir. Não foi sem surpresa que percebeu que em todos os embates que tivera com o homem à sua frente nunca prestara atenção real às suas feições ou motivações. Ele não era importante, não passava de mais um adversário a ser eliminado. Sem nome, sem voz, sem história, apenas outra vírgula na sucessão de mortes que compunham seu currículo.

Sensação parecida acometera Andreas. Há anos não pensava na existência da figura paterna. Foi com choque que recebeu a notícia de que o pai a quem nunca conhecera e o homem cuja morte há muito desejava eram a mesma pessoa. Se por um lado seria hipocrisia negar o impacto que tal descoberta teve em seu coração, por outro seria ingenuidade supor que isso bastaria para fazê-lo voltar atrás.

E assim o combate começou: sem palavras, sem perguntas, sem nenhum pedido de explicações. Apesar de ambos terem a capacidade de encerrar o duelo com apenas um golpe nenhum tentou. Como que por um acordo tácito avançaram um contra o outro, punhos cerrados e silenciosos, cada golpe carregado de cosmo e nada mais, exceto, talvez uma curiosidade mútua escondida em cada movimento, um infinitesimal orgulho e frustração por parte de ambos, a cada vez que um ataque centenas de vezes testado e bem sucedido era evitado.

Encostado em uma pilastra fazendo um torniquete no braço com trapos arrancados da capa do adversário, que jazia desnorteado a alguns metros de distância Máscara da Morte foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio:

- Qual o seu nome mesmo, garoto?

- Andreas...

- Andreas... – murmurou Máscara da Morte em eco – Pois bem, Andreas, você é habilidoso, admito. Habilidoso e nada mais. Não há força o suficiente em seu cosmo para me derrubar. Não sei que diabos são os outros onze, mas você não passa de um mero humano. Toda a sua glória não passa de graça concedida por Nêmesis. Uma vez que Atena e Poseidon se livrem dela você volta a ser o que sempre foi: o bastardo indesejado de dois aprendizes inconseqüentes.

-ACUBENS!

Com um salto repentino Andreas lançou-se contra o adversário, que, apesar de surpreso, não hesitou em deixar o corpo escorregar para o chão rolando para longe em seguida, escapando por milésimos de ter o corpo partido ao meio. Tão rápido quanto a esquiva foi o contra-ataque do cavaleiro de Câncer, girando o corpo enquanto ainda deslizava sobre o piso apontou o braço na direção do adversário, seu cosmo brilhando com luz mortal.

- ONDAS DO INFERNO!

Após um longo instante a luz do ataque diminuiu, mas não cosmo do atacante. Erguendo-se com cuidado, ambos os indicadores faiscando em antecipação ao próximo movimento do inimigo. Devagar, usando o máximo de seus sentidos e poderes para procurar o cosmo de Andreas, Máscara da Morte circundou os destroços da pilastra atingida em seu lugar. Tudo o que encontrou foram ruínas.

- Talvez minha glória seja uma dádiva divina... – disse a voz de Andreas, vinda de uma posição à esquerda do dourado, prontamente banhada pela pelas ondas do inferno.

- Talvez eu não passe de um bastardo indesejado de dois aprendizes... - nova posição, novo disparo.

- Teletransporte...?

- Talvez eu seja tudo isso! – outro local, mesmo insucesso. - Mas nada disso me diminui, antes, me eleva...

- Peste!

- Pois me torna um bastardo de dois aprendizes a cavaleiro de ouro, abençoado por uma deusa temida por deuses e titãs!

- Pare de se esconder! – bradou Máscara da Morte atacando novamente a provável fonte da voz.

- Não estava me escondendo. – disse o jovem materializando-se ao lado do dourado com um soco já preparado – Estava esperando o momento certo.

- Hah!Momento certo de que? - riu o cavaleiro de Câncer bloqueando o ataque com braço esquerdo e preparando-se para um disparo à queima-roupa com o direito. – De colocar-se à minha mercê?

- Não. – disse Andreas abrindo um sorriso tão diabólico quanto o de seu genitor.

A dor que Máscara da Morte sentiu em seguida foi tamanha e tão repentina que gritar não foi possível. O braço usado para bloquear o soco inimigo sangrava profusamente, duas enormes garras douradas saltaram da armadura de Andreas e cravaram-se com firmeza na carne do dourado, atravessando a armadura de Câncer como papel.

Com calma ímpar, Andreas forçou o braço de Máscara da Morte para o lado. Obrigado pela dor a escolher entre aceitar o movimento e ter o braço dilacerado, o dourado cedeu abrindo a guarda para novo golpe que, desimpedido, lhe arrancou sangue. Por instinto, o cavaleiro ergueu a mão livre antes do ataque seguinte, aparando-o e evitando que um novo par de garras fosse fincado em seu rosto.

- Vai... Precisar fazer mais que isso...

Em resposta as quatro garras relaxaram a pressão por tempo o suficiente para que o dourado voltasse a respirar normalmente, retomando com força redobrada em seguida. Incapaz de reprimir a dor, o cavaleiro gritou a plenos pulmões conforme a dor em seu antebraço e dedos o obrigava a se ajoelhar. Estilhaços de armadura banhados em sangue brilhavam no chão.

- E agora, pai? Seus braços estão inutilizados, seu único golpe inaplicável...

Com a voz se perdendo em um sussurro estrangulado Andreas observou com um espanto que beirando o pânico o olhar furioso de Máscara da Morte. O sorriso que antes estampava seu rosto deformado em um esgar de dor.

- Se realmente achou que eu ficaria indefeso com os braços imobilizados, então, você não fez seu dever de casa. – disse o cavaleiro de Câncer encarando fixamente os olhos de seu filho – O fato de eu ter preferência pela força bruta não significa que não tenha fortalecido minha mente.

Apesar da voz confiante, Máscara da Morte sabia que não tinha conseguido mais do que um impasse. Além de lhe faltar concentração, graças às lâminas em seu antebraço e mão, para quebrar o pescoço inimigo, tinha a impressão de que a armadura de Andreas de alguma forma dispersava suas investidas telecinéticas. Seus esforços para afrouxar as garras haviam sido em vão. Também não podia aguardar que Andreas desfalecesse. Bastariam alguns milésimos para que o jovem contra-atacasse. Se a tal tesoura utilizada antes fosse tentada outra vez não haveria como evitar.

- Vamos ver agora o quanto o filho herdou do pai! - Com essa frase o dourado girou o corpo, usando uma das pernas para derrubar o adversário no chão e a outra para pressionar sua garganta contra o solo, imobilizando-o.

Quando seus corpos caíram, ambos gritaram. Andreas com um brado sufocado pelo extinguir do pouco ar que restava em seus pulmões, e Máscara da Morte com a maior blasfêmia que conseguiu lembrar ao sentir a carne de seu antebraço ser revirada pelas garras nela cravadas.

- _Mens sana in corpore sano_...- falou num fio de voz - ...Tremenda babaquice, em minha opinião...

**xxxxxx**

Do lado de fora da entrada da décima - terceira casa, Saori se permitia um último olhar para o Santuário. Graças às deusas da vingança não conseguia sentir o cosmo dos dourados, os dos outros cavaleiros, no entanto, ardiam por todo o terreno. Mesmo ali, tão longe do campo de batalha era possível ouvir as explosões.

- Obrigada por tudo, meus cavaleiros. - disse Atena, em uma última mensagem aos guerreiros antes de entrar-Não desanimem, venceremos esse combate juntos!

Quando finalmente os deuses se aproximaram da gigantesca porta que separava o Salão do Grande Mestre do resto do templo Poseidon tomou a dianteira. O local estava completamente vazio, nenhum guarda, nenhum som, na verdade não parecia haver nada vivo nas proximidades. Desconfiado, usou seu tridente para arremessar algumas colunas de encontro à porta, a qual vaporizou tudo que a atingiu. Sem uma palavra, báculo e tridente foram apontados contra a porta, a qual se abriu com estrondo, voando para dentro do salão em milhares de pedaços.

- Pois bem, Filhas da Noite – disse Atena avançando impávida. - Aqui estou.

- Palas Atena, Poseidon.-disse Nêmesis Adratéia inclinando a cabeça em cumprimento.- Uma vez que as condições para o julgamento foram atendidas, e não havendo objeções mais a serem feitas...-diante desse comentário, as Erínias, cujos olhos estavam travados em duelo com os de Poseidon, aumentaram seu rosnado em alguns decibéis.-... que ele comece. Irmãs, Erínias, tendes a palavra.

Antes que as Erínias pudessem tornar seu rosnar algo inteligível Poseidon adiantou-se:

- Um momento!- disse, na voz tranqüila de Sorento.- Antes de começarmos gostaria de esclarecer alguns fatos.- diante da expressão de curiosidade de Nêmesis e estranheza das Erínias, continuou -Primeiro: quero saber se aquele homem a que se interpôs em nosso caminho diante das escadarias da primeira casa tinha sua benção, Nêmesis, para propor o que propôs.

- Ninguém, além de mim mesma, fala por mim. Meus servos são os Nêmesis, os quatro Ventos, e a jovem Selene.- respondeu a deusa, séria – Nenhum mortal jamais carregará a minha voz, ou interferirá naquilo a que me obriguei e empenhei minha palavra. Não posso responder pelas minhas irmãs, mas creio que o mesmo se aplica a elas.

Três pares de olhos se fixaram nas Erínias.

- _Decerto... _- resmungou Alecto

-**...O mortal extrapolou a ordem dada...** – completou Tisífone

- ...E POR TAL SERÁ PUNIDO.-finalizou Megera, a única a sustentar os olhares de reprovação.- NINGUÉM, NINGUÉM, ESTÁ ACIMA DA LEI!NINGUÉM!

- Ótimo. – disse Poseidon, sorrindo – Devo supor, então, que o responsável, ou responsáveis pela armadilha na entrada também serão punidos?

- A que se refere?- perguntou Nêmesis.

-À barreira que teria destruído nossos corpos mortais, caso a tivessem cruzado. – falou Atena.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. As mãos alvas de Nêmesis apertaram os braços do trono enquanto seu olhar mantinha-se fixo nos deuses olímpicos à sua frente. As garras de Megera e Alecto apertaram com firmeza suas armas, o corpo de Sorento inclinou-se quase imperceptivelmente na direção das duas, o tridente refletindo o brilho dos seis cosmos divinos reunidos.

- Com toda a força de meu cosmo. – respondeu finalmente Nêmesis Adratéia.

À pronúncia de tais palavras, corações mortais e imortais em todo o Santuário se apertaram com uma certeza: o fim, qualquer que fosse ele, estava próximo.


	11. Capítulo 9

**Atos de Vingança III**

**Capítulo IX**

Sozinha no Salão Dourado Selene acompanhava ansiosa o desenrolar dos combates. Ao seu redor esculturas representando os doze signos zodiacais erguiam-se em pedestais de mármore. Cada um deles envolto em chamas brancas e douradas que se agitavam conforme os cavaleiros de ouro ou seus nêmesis se sobressaíssem.

Assim como as casas zodiacais o salão também flutuava entre dimensões. O único caminho que os vencedores, fossem quem fossem, poderiam percorrer para alcançar a décima-terceira casa passava por aquela câmara.

Atenta ao bruxulear das chamas, Selene tentava não se concentrar em demasia no duelo entre o filho que não viu crescer e o amigo (amante?) que abandonara. Infelizmente, o crepitar incessante das chamas e a penumbra do salão já a haviam levado para muito longe daquele santuário, mais precisamente para os pés do monte Etna, para o momento em que sua vida mudou completamente. Perdida nas lembranças dos terrores e alegrias de uma maternidade adolescente demorou a perceber uma peculiaridade nas convulsionantes chamas que a rodeavam.

- Como podem as chamas de Touro estar em repouso?-perguntou-se olhando a sua volta – Todas as outras ardem e dançam como em um vendaval. Mesmo as de Aquário e Virgem não se equilibraram um só instante. O que está acontecendo naquela casa?

**Casa de Touro**

Selene não teria se surpreendido tanto se tivesse em mente o cavaleiro cujo cosmo as chamas representavam. Ao contrário da maioria dos cavaleiros, independente da classe, Aldebaran, mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, não se deixava levar pela raiva. Não raro procurava, e encontrava, nobreza e valor no mais aguerrido adversário, no mais simples teste de forças. Era praticamente impossível encontrar agressividade no cosmo desse guerreiro cujo riso fácil se manifestava mesmo diante dos maiores perigos.

- Eu tenho uma dúvida. – disse Aldebaran, sério.

- Qual seria? – respondeu o nêmesis sem se alterar.

- Bem, discutindo a respeito da real natureza de vocês chegamos a uma hipótese que nos pareceu bem provável. -nesse momento Aldebaran precisou parar de falar para evitar ser arrastado pelo cosmo do nêmesis. Estavam ambos de braços cruzados, apenas se observando, com o cosmo em equilíbrio há horas. O cavaleiro não imaginava que o mero ato de falar fosse exigir tanto- Nós... Achamos que vocês são fragmentos de nós, aquilo que há de melhor em nossas mentes, almas, corpos e cosmos. Ou, pelo menos, nosso ideal de perfeição.

- Não estão de todo errados, mas continue. -comentou o nêmesis, ele próprio recuando alguns milímetros enquanto falava.

- Se não estamos de todo errado, então estamos quase certos, o que só aumenta minha dúvida: como podem concordar com o que tem acontecido com o mundo, com tudo que as Erínias e Nêmesis têm feito contra a humanidade? É difícil crer que a melhor parte de mim nada faria para proteger os inocentes pegos nesse fogo cruzado.

O nêmesis respirou fundo, como se buscasse palavras para retrucar. Ao falar, porém, não foi sua voz que respondeu à pergunta de Aldebaran, mas outra, que, embora semelhante, soava muito mais antiga, mesmo que às vezes falseasse como a de uma criança. Após ouvir algumas frases o cavaleiro teve a impressão de estar ouvindo um coro de uma só voz, repetida e ampliada inúmeras vezes. Surpreso com o que ouvia e com o olhar do adversário que também mudara, adquirindo uma aparência distante e desfocada, Aldebaran foi levemente empurrado para trás.

-Sua inocência e bondade são sua força e sua ruína, Aldebaran de Touro. Quais e quantos foram os inocentes por ti protegidos enquanto Saga de Gêmeos governava o Santuário? Tua ação mais freqüente foi a omissão!Será que já esqueceu quantos inocentes tombaram pelas suas mãos?

A voz reverberava pela construção com potência não condizente com a aparência distante e alheia do nêmesis.

- Apontar os erros e contradições do adversário não apagará os seus próprios. Não caia nessa tentação infantil de supor que o simples fato de seu antagonista ser um pecador, te tornará mais puro por eliminação.

A voz mudava a cada palavra, embora ainda mantivesse o aspecto de coro, com novas vozes se somando e mesclando ao conjunto existente. Conforme o nêmesis falava Aldebaran sentia que não só já as havia ouvido antes, como em muitos casos fora o responsável por calá-las.

- E nem tente justificar alegando o mero cumprir de ordens superiores! Milhares já tentaram, e falharam, se esquivar com tal argumento! Havia informações mais que suficientes para que desconfiasse da real situação. Diga-se de passagem, foi graças a essas informações que Seiya de Pégaso escapou de teus dourados chifres. Dourados e ensangüentados!Você matou, Aldebaran de Touro. Matou! Mutilou!Feriu!Exterminou até! Incontáveis vítimas caíram sob teus golpes!

Ao ouvir semelhantes acusações vindas de alguém criado à sua imagem, e proferidas com as vozes, todas as vozes, de seus incontáveis adversários Aldebaran não conseguiu evitar o derramar de lágrimas por situações das quais, mesmo em sua ignorância, se arrependia amargamente.

No silêncio que se seguiu o nêmesis de Touro lentamente recuperou sua fisionomia natural. Por um curto instante pareceu confuso, mas se recuperou rapidamente, sorrindo de maneira triste e compreensiva para Aldebaran.

- Nós... Não. Eu... - disse em sua própria voz- Eu entendo sua dúvida. Imagino que esperava que a constatação do paradoxo entre minha natureza e minha missão me destruiria por completo ou, no mínimo, me levaria à loucura, não é?

-Con... Confesso que isso me passou pela cabeça. – respondeu Aldebaran, se recuperando lentamente do choque-Embora, seu discurso tenha esclarecido muitas coisas para mim. Vocês não são livres, não é? Nêmesis não lhes deu livre-arbítrio. Seria o mesmo que implorar para que vocês se rebelassem. Isso me faz pensar que vocês não concordam com o mal que suas mestras estão causando à humanidade, apenas não tem como fazer nada para evitar.

Diante disso o nêmesis simplesmente suspirou profundamente.

- Fomos criados para julgar os cavaleiros de Ouro de Palas Atena. É nosso único e último propósito. Até que seja cumprido, e possivelmente até depois, nada mais importa.

**Casa de Sagitário**

Aioros jazia de costas no chão, com a corda do arco retesada e uma flecha pronta para atravessar o olho direito de seu adversário cujo arco encontrava-se apoiado na garganta do dourado. Exaustos do combate e cientes da delicada situação nenhum dos dois sequer se atrevia a respirar fundo.

- Digno do cavaleiro escolhido para suceder Shion de Áries... -disse o nêmesis com um sorriso preocupado -... Estava me perguntando quanto tempo levaria até que você contra-atacasse... Mas... Por que não atirou? Já disse que nenhum de nós sairá daqui enquanto o outro não for derrotado...

- Derrotar não significa matar... -respondeu Aioros com um sussurro, a ponta do arco inimigo era extremamente afiada.

-Raras são as vezes em que a morte não é uma opção. Você é um cavaleiro de ouro. Sabe muito bem disso. Não pode acreditar realmente que se um de nós admitir derrota a barreira dimensional se abrirá.

- Digamos que eu ache que vale a pena arriscar.

-...Ainda que assim o seja, nenhum de nós se renderá.

-Sacrificar a própria vida é um risco e uma honra para qualquer cavaleiro. Não me importo de morrer em combate. Ainda mais com a certeza de que não morrerei em vão.- a corda do arco retesou-se alguns milímetros mais - Sendo você o que é com certeza também não. No entanto...

- No entanto...- repetiu, entredentes, o nêmesis.

- Aqui estamos nós, a um movimento de encerrar esse combate sem que ninguém tome a iniciativa. Eu sei o que detém minha mão. O que detém a sua?

Um leve tremor percorreu o nêmesis de Sagitário, com a respiração difícil e forçada ele respondeu:

- Nada... Detém... Minha mão...

Aioros não respondeu, simplesmente continuou olhando fixamente para os olhos do nêmesis, o qual, desconcertado, forçou lentamente o arco contra a garganta do cavaleiro caído.

- Atrás de mim está a parede onde escondi meu testamento para aqueles que eu esperava que, um dia, viriam até aqui e reconquistariam o Santuário em nome de Atena. Pensei em cobri-lo novamente, mas Atena pediu que não o fizesse; para ela minhas palavras devem continuar ali até o dia em que o mundo não precisar mais de um cavaleiro de Sagitário. Não só você o manteve intocado como durante todo o combate essa foi a única parede da nona casa que não sofreu dano significativo. Na verdade, tenho a ligeira impressão de que você protegeu meu testamento uma ou duas vezes enquanto lutávamos, bloqueando ataques que poderia ter tranquilamente evitado.

O olhar do nêmesis desviou-se por uma fração de segundo em direção ao texto.

- Também não consigo afastar a sensação de que eu poderia, aliás, deveria, ter morrido em mais de um momento durante esta luta. No entanto, justo quando eu considerava a morte certa, ela não vinha. No último instante eu escapava, por muitíssimo pouco, é verdade, mas o suficiente para continuar a combater.

-Coincidências... –disse o nêmesis após algum tempo.

- Não me tome por tolo. Achou realmente que eu não ia notar sua hesitação, seus erros providenciais nos momentos mais críticos? Há um nome específico para coincidências em série: padrão. –retrucou Aioros – E esse nome me levou a fazer a pergunta que repito agora: O que detém a sua mão?

**Ruínas do Relógio Zodiacal**

Com o ombro apoiado contra o que sobrou de uma das paredes da base do Relógio Zodiacal Thallas rangia os dentes de dor e raiva. Havia perdido Fênix de vista e o braço deslocado durante o bloqueio do último ataque se recusava a voltar para o lugar.

- Hnnng... Maldito braço, eu o arrancaria se uma hemorragia não fosse causar mais problemas do que essa dor abjeta já está causando! -resmungava consigo - Em breve Ikki vai estará recuperado do golpe recebido e eu aqui bancando o aleijado...

Um punho atravessou as ruinas em uma explosão de pedras, errando o crânio de Thallas por mera sorte.

-Ah, Fenix. Justo quando pensei que você perderia a deixa... –cumprimentou Leviatã recuando com um salto- ...Você parece ter um certo fetiche por entradas dramáticas. Foi treino ou talento?

- Ria enquanto pode, miserável. Piadas não vão salvá-lo. Prometi que vingaria a morte de Shun custe o que custar. – ao ouvir isso a careta de dor de Thallas foi interrompida por um rápido sorriso de alívio – E acredite: do jeito que esse combate está indo parece que não vai me custar quase nada.

Sem responder Thallas recuou acompanhando os movimentos de Ikki com olhar atento. De início havia suposto que a dificuldade em dominar o cavaleiro de bronze era apenas resultado dos ferimentos causados pelo castigo imposto pelas deusas da vingança e o ataque combinado dos cavaleiros. Agora duvidava da simplicidade da suposição, mesmo que Fênix tivesse passado todo esse tempo treinando ininterruptamente não conseguiria lhe causar tantos problemas. Seria possível que os acontecimentos na décima-terceira casa o estivessem afetando? De certa forma, estava ligado às Erínias, vivia graças à "misericórdia" delas. Se a mera preocupação das deusas com outros assuntos o enfraquecia o que aconteceria caso Notus conseguisse executar o plano elaborado por eles elaborado em conjunto com Gêmeos?

- Prepare-se, Thallas de Leviatã!- bradou Ikki – Chegou a hora de pagar pelos seus crimes! Vôo da Fênix!

Thallas não tentou fugir nem bloquear, deixou-se levar pelo ataque caindo a vários metros de distância. Quando Ikki se aproximou para conferir se havia vencido deparou-se com o homem ajoelhado massageando o ombro com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto ferido.

- Obrigado, Ikki. Já estava começando a achar que não conseguiria usar mais esse braço hoje.

- Você se deixou atingir de propósito?

Em resposta Leviatã abriu os braços e gritou. Gritou como um maníaco, como se sua vida dependesse de cada segundo de duração do grito. Conforme o volume aumentava o grito se transformava até soar como um rugido gutural e antigo. Parecia a Ikki que estava ouvindo a voz de uma criatura pré-histórica que havia se recusado a morrer. O que não estava tão longe da verdade.

Apesar de assustado Fênix não pensou duas vezes ao ver as mãos do inimigo se erguerem acima da cabeça. Saltou lateralmente o mais alto que pode e encolheu o corpo, protegendo o rosto com ambos os braços. Quando os braços de Thallas golpearam o chão Ikki já estava longe o suficiente para não ser atingido pelo impacto total da onda de choque gerada. O ataque, porém, estava longe de terminar. Das profundezas do solo gêiseres brotaram. Em um instante aquele ponto do Santuário foi coberto por um escaldante vapor. Ao voltar ao chão o cavaleiro de bronze foi recepcionado com um golpe certeiro em sua defesa, a qual por pouco não se desfez.

- Incrível!-pensou Ikki – Alguns instantes atrás esse homem mal conseguia deter meus ataques e agora ataca como se a última hora não tivesse acontecido... Será que estava brincando comigo?

Com seu adversário tão próximo que era possível definir as marcas em seu rosto, mesmo com todo o vapor no ar, Fênix notava em meio aos golpes trocados que havia algo diferente com Thallas. Seus movimentos estavam menos precisos, e ele não parecia se importar com isso, de alguma forma mesmo quando erravam o alvo ou eram bloqueados os golpes do Leviatã não pareciam ter a potência diminuída. Era quase como se não quisesse realmente atingir Ikki diretamente, como se os gestos fossem apenas o meio para um fim e não o objetivo principal.

- Onde estão as bravatas, cavaleiro? É assim que pretende a vingar a morte de seu irmão mais novo?- perguntou Thallas ao rachar a ombreira da armadura de bronze com um golpe de raspão – Quando me atacou em frente à Casa de Áries imaginei que finalmente tinha se tornado um adversário à minha altura. Vejo que me precipitei...

-Você fala demais! - Com uma cambalhota Ikki ganhou distância e preparou um contra-ataque. - Vou fazer mais do que deslocar seu braço dessa vez!

Erguendo o cosmo, Fênix saltou fazendo o golpe que deveria lhe atingir as costelas cruzar inutilmente o ar. Nem bem tinha aterrissado atrás do adversário, Ikki lançou o Vôo da Fênix com o máximo de força que conseguiu reunir. Para sua surpresa Thallas deteve o ataque apenas endireitando rapidamente o corpo. Esse simples movimento bastou para devolver contra o cavaleiro de bronze toda a potência do ataque.

- Mas... Mas... Como? – perguntava-se Ikki, massageando o braço utilizado no ataque. Por poucos instantes sua mão havia tocado a armadura de Thallas, e esse toque ínfimo havia bastado para estraçalhar a armadura de bronze. Sem ela, seu braço com certeza teria sido inutilizado.

- Estou decepcionado, Ikki.- disse Thallas caminhando em direção ao cavaleiro que, cada vez mais surpreso, notava uma leve pressão a cada passo inimigo – Aguardo uma batalha épica há anos. Achei que você seria capaz de me proporcionar esse prazer. Parece que me enganei! À exceção dos cavaleiros de ouro, os quais fui proibido de combater, apenas Dragão, Fênix, Cisne e Andrômeda conseguiram atrair minha atenção. Você era um expoente entre eles. Derrotou e comandou os cavaleiros negros, incapacitou Shaka de Virgem, resistiu contra Saga, derrotou Kanon de Gêmeos, humilhou Aiacos de Garuda e foi elogiado pelo próprio deus da morte, sendo o único a conseguir afetar Tânatos mesmo sem o auxílio do revigorante sangue de Atena... Eu esperava mais, muito mais de você!

Uma vez ciente do que aconteceria, embora ainda ignorasse a razão disso, Ikki rolou para o lado. O local onde estava e toda a faixa de terra dali até Thallas estava revirada como se algo extremamente pesado tivesse cruzado aquele espaço em altíssima velocidade. Ao longe, quase perdido em meio aos sons dos outros combates soou o eco de pedras sendo atingidas por uma força considerável.

- Não há cosmo em seus ataques... –observou Ikki – Essa pressão não passa de ar deslocado por seus movimentos. Pelo modo como o chão treme quando com seus passos parece que ele ainda está se controlando. Mas... Ainda há alguma coisa errada. Mesmo que este seja seu real poder, ele não deveria poder se mover com tanta desenvoltura depois de receber tantos golpes. Ele não é invulnerável, isso é certeza... Então, o que está acontecendo?

Reagindo a um novo movimento de Thallas, Ikki lançou o Vôo da Fênix. No local onde seu golpe encontrou a onda de choque gerada pelo inimigo uma cratera se abriu no chão.

- Certo, posso neutralizá-lo com o Vôo da Fênix, mas estarei exausto antes de conseguir quebrar sua defesa. -pensou Ikki.

- Já desistiu, cavaleiro? – perguntou Thallas – Estou começando a achar que devo ir atrás daquela jovem, qual é mesmo o nome... June? Ela também me fez algumas ameaças bem interessantes quando Andrômeda morreu pelo que eu soube. Talvez seja ela o anjo vingador que estou esperando. Vejamos, onde ela está?

- NÃO!

Para o espanto de ambos, o golpe de Ikki foi rápido demais para ser esquivado dando a Thallas tempo apenas o suficiente para apará-lo.

- Você não vai matar mais ninguém! Se dependesse de mim nenhum seguidor de Atena morreria pelas mãos de vermes como vocês!

Novo golpe. Mais uma vez o Leviatã mal consegue bloquear, o recuo por ele executado para evitar uma queda faz o chão ceder, desequilibrando-o de imediato. Vendo o inimigo tentar firmar o corpo Ikki avançou. O ar ao redor dos combatentes rimbombava a cada golpe bloqueado por Thallas. Quando este finalmente abriu a guarda e curvou-se sob a intensidade do ataque o cavaleiro de bronze preparou-se para o golpe final.

- É o seu fim! As asas da Fênix vão varrê-lo para sempre desse solo sagrado, por Shun e por todos os inocentes que morreram nessa guerra sem sentido!VÔO DA FÊNIX!

Mais uma vez Thallas anulou o ataque apenas endireitando sua postura. Caído a seus pés Ikki lutava para se manter consciente. Mesmo com a visão desfocada e a tontura ele conseguia notar que nem todos os golpes haviam sido em vão, arranhões e fissuras marcavam a armadura inimiga; mesmo o rosto de Leviatã ostentava alguns ferimentos novos. Porém, não tantos quanto deveria após semelhante ataque.

- Agora sim... Por um momento fiquei assustado, mas você é extremamente previsível, garoto –murmurou consigo Thallas.

- Como...? – perguntou Ikki que tinha conseguido entender parte do que fora dito.

- Nada demais. – falou Thallas agarrando-o pelo pé- Por Shun você disse, não foi? Pois bem, como quiser. No fim das contas é até condizente que você pereça junto de seu irmão. Não espere receber o mesmo tratamento que ele, porém. Andrômeda mereceu um túmulo, já você será abandonado para apodrecer sobre a cova de seu irmão.

Após dizer isso Leviatã começou a arrastar Ikki em direção ao cemitério, cada vez que o cavaleiro se debatia era erguido no ar e jogado contra o chão. Após algum tempo, não restavam mais a Ikki forças para resistir.

Bem longe, no limite de sua percepção, o jovem tinha a impressão bem tênue de que alguém observara o combate e agora os seguia. Do fundo de seu coração desejava que não fosse nenhum dos soldados. Olhando para Thallas, Ikki teve a impressão de que ele ou não tinha percebido nada ou fingia não perceber o cosmo que os acompanhava. Foi nesse momento que notou que a mão que lhe apertava firmemente o tornozelo fora a mesma a bloquear o ataque lançando quando da ameaça feita à June. Um discreto filete de sangue, só percebido ao atingir a armadura de bronze, escorria pelas rachaduras da manopla.

**Casa de Touro**

A cordialidade entre Aldebaran e seu nêmesis havia terminado. A meio caminho entre os dois uma quantidade gigantesca de cosmo brilhava e se revolvia em arcos de energia como uma pequena estrela. Há muito o chão já havia cedido sob seus pés. Com destroços até as canelas cada um deles se esforçava para sobrepujar o outro. O responsável pela situação fora o nêmesis de Touro, que após responder aos comentários Aldebaran partira para o ataque com fúria ímpar.

-Atena está na décima-terceira casa, enfrentando um julgamento cuja sentença mesmo que favorável não a beneficiará. E você não tem como fazer nada para interferir se não passar por mim!- bradava o nêmesis de Touro acima do rugido dos cosmos em colisão.

- Sei muito bem disso... -respondeu Aldebaran sem entender a razão para o comentário.

- Você tem pena de mim. – disse o nêmesis caminhando, com esforço hercúleo em direção a Aldebaran- Não tente negar, sinto isso em seu cosmo!

- Como... Não me entristecer com existências como as de vocês? - replicou Aldebaran fazendo o possível para não ser derrubado pelos cosmos em convulsão– Encarnados como avatares da justiça, enviados para espalhar as trevas e incapazes de alterar seus destinos. Na verdade, parece que vocês, que deveriam ser os juízes, são os verdadeiros condenados.

O comentário fez o nêmesis parar.

- Não preciso de sua piedade. Agradeço seus sentimentos, de verdade. – disse – Mas não muda nada. Quer fazer algo por mim? Deixe-me cumprir minha missão.

- Quer que eu deixe você me matar?!-espantou-se o cavaleiro de ouro.

- Não. Quero que me ajude a termina-la de uma vez. Tenho de julgá-lo através do combate, e puni-lo com a morte se assim for preciso.E você tem de me vencer. -explicou o nêmesis – Elevemos nossos cosmos em um derradeiro embate! Dê tudo de si, Aldebaran de Touro! Mostre-me se é realmente merecedor de sua constelação, armadura e missão! Prove para os deuses que nunca agiu em vão! Que realmente trilha os caminhos da justiça!

Aldebaran sorriu e respondeu com firmeza:

- Como quiser! Julgue-me como achar melhor e leve à sua mestra seu veredito. Se cabe ao meu cosmo provar a pureza de meus propósitos ei-lo em todo seu poder: GRANDE CHIFRE!

No salão dourado as chamas de Touro explodiram engolfando todo o pedestal e incinerando parte do teto. A violência como queimavam obrigou Selene a se afastar para não ser queimada.

Na segunda casa, o nêmesis fez um último comentário, quase tão concomitante com o disparo de Aldebaran que sua voz por pouco não se perdeu em meio ao estrondo:

- Sendo este o fim, digo-lhe isso, Aldebaran, você errou: minha vontade é completamente livre em um aspecto...

Diante do olhar estupefato de Aldebaran, o nêmesis abaixou os braços e amansou seu cosmo. Toda a energia que flutuava dentro da Casa de Touro abateu-se sobre o homem sendo seguida pelo Grande Chifre, que o atingiu levando consigo todo o poder que antes se equilibrava entre os guerreiros. Mesmo em meio ao estrondo ensurdecedor que se preencheu a segunda casa por vários minutos o cavaleiro ouviu nitidamente uma voz que dizia:

_-... Somente a mim cabe decidir sobre a realização seu julgamento..._

**Décima Terceira Casa**

Nêmesis acompanhava a fala das Erínias e os apartes de Poseidon com atenção, sua face séria e compenetrada não deixava entrever nada sobre o que se passava em sua mente, para a frustração de Megera, que se esforçava, o mais discretamente possível, para sondar os pensamentos da juíza. Graças à vigília que realizava a Erínia foi a única a perceber o rápido sorriso de satisfação que passou pelos lábios de Nêmesis Adratéia.

* * *

Continua...


	12. Capítulo 10

**ATOS DE VINGANÇA III**

**Capítulo X**

**Star Hill**

Sozinhos entre as ruínas no topo da Colina das Estrelas Shiryu e Hyoga observavam a batalha entre as tropas de Atena e das Erínias. As ondas de choque dos golpes lançados por todo o terreno faziam até mesmo o menor dos grãos de areia da montanha vibrar em resposta. Daquele lugar era possível ver até mesmo a vila de Rodorio, quase totalmente envolvida pelas chamas do duelo entre Babel de Centauro e Centauro Negro. Apesar de visível, a trilha das doze casas não lhes dava a menor indicação do andamento dos combates ali travados; fato que creditavam ao cosmo das quatro deusas na décima terceira casa, cujo poder era sentido com nitidez excessiva até, que aparentavam estar travados em titânico cabo de guerra com aqueles pertencentes à Atena e Poseidon.

- Ikki foi derrubado de novo... – comentou Hyoga.- Nesse ritmo acabará derrotado, precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

_Não interfiram._

A voz, mais sentida que ouvida, provocou um leve arrepio no Cisne.

-E como faremos isso? – respondeu Shiryu- Nem ao menos conseguimos ver nossos inimigos.

Contrariado, Hyoga assentiu. Mesmo leve a nuvem de poeira e neve que os circundava tornava-se uma barreira quase impenetrável sempre que tentavam descer a montanha. Algumas vezes vozes e faces se manifestavam nas paredes da estranha prisão. De uma delas ambos os cavaleiros lembravam e graças às descrições de Máscara da Morte, Aldebaran e Sorento conseguiram identificar ambas: Filipe, guerreiro do Vento Leste, e Máximus, guerreiro do Vento Norte.

- Temos de tentar!-respondeu o cavaleiro saltando da montanha em direção ao campo de batalha.

_Tolo..._

- Não pode nos manter aqui para sempre!- gritou Shiryu ao ver o amigo ser jogado longe por uma forte rajada de vento. - Mais cedo ou mais tarde iremos romper essa barreira e sair daqui!

_Mais tarde talvez... _

- Você está bem? – perguntou Shiryu ajudando o amigo a se erguer.

- Sim... – disse o Cisne – Não sei bem o que eles estão tentando fazer, mas até agora não nos feriram gravemente.

- É verdade, parecem querer apenas nos manter aqui. O problema é que quanto mais tempo passamos aqui mais de nossos amigos sofrem e morrem. -reclamou Shiryu.

_...Está certo...Muitos morrerão..._

_Não cabe a você decidir se viverão ou não..._

As vozes pareciam vir de todos os lados, no início Hyoga tentou resfriar o ambiente o máximo na esperança de divisar ao menos um contorno; infelizmente, os Ventos pareciam se dispersar no ar, não muito mais sólidos do que uma brisa. O fato de Máximus ser guardião de Bóreas, o vento gelado do norte provavelmente o ajudava a combater o poder do Cisne.

- Mas se querem tanto assim ajudar aqueles que lutam e morrem, terão de passar por nós.

Como se sempre estivessem estado ali, ambos os Ventos se materializaram diante dos cavaleiros de bronze, que prontamente se puseram em guarda.

- Não nos mataram antes, não conseguirão nos matar agora!-bradou Hyoga avançando – Pó de Diamante!

Filipe de Eurus saltou para longe, ao passo que Máximus mais uma vez se dissipou no ar, materializando-se atrás de Hyoga sem aparentar o menor incômodo com o ataque.

- Eurus e Notus foram mais do que suficientes para derrotar a ambos. – disse Bóreas – E eu sou muito mais poderoso do que eles.

- Mesmo assim não foi capaz sequer de atrasar o cavaleiro Câncer! – disse Shiryu pondo-se entre Bóreas e Hyoga- Um cavaleiro de ouro que não resistiu à CÓLERA DO DRAGÃO!

O golpe de Shiryu tirou Bóreas do caminho, lançando-o para o ar; sem perder tempo Cisne saltou atrás do homem para continuar o ataque.

- Cuide do outro, Shiryu!-disse Hyoga atingindo Máximus com toda a força de seu poder congelante – Vou ensinar a esse cara o que significa o poder do frio do norte! Pó de diamante!

Mais acostumado que Hyoga com combates aéreos Máximus não teve dificuldade em desviar do ataque.

- Ensinar-me o que significa o frio do norte? Meu jovem, **eu sou** o frio do norte.

O céu sobre a montanha se fechou, nuvens negras bloquearam o sol. Perto do vendaval iniciado a corrente de ar que prendera os cavaleiros de bronze no topo da colina não passava de uma brisa. Enquanto ao redor de Hyoga flutuava uma fina névoa repleta de flocos de neve Bóreas deixava em seu caminho um rastro de pedras de granizo, só inferior em tamanho àquelas que atingiam as paredes e o topo de Star Hill.

- Q-quanto poder... – espantou-se Shiryu tiritando de frio com o escudo sobre a cabeça para defender-se das pedras de gelo gigantescas que caíam por todo o local. – M-me p-pergunto como deve ter sido o duelo de Máscara da Morte com esse homem...

- Violentíssimo. – respondeu Filipe, cujo cosmo criava uma barreira de ar para mantê-lo a salvo do gelo – Mas, rápido. Nunca fomos páreo para um cavaleiro de ouro.

A pergunta que Shiryu fez em seguida foi abafada pelo estrondo causado pelo som de algo se se movendo rápido o suficiente para quebrar a barreira do som. A nevasca provocada pelos cosmos de ambos dificultava a visão do combate, no entanto a onda de choque provocada pelo vôo de Bóreas dissipava e derretia neve e gelo em quantidade suficiente para que Eurus e Dragão assistissem aos violentos golpes recebidos pelo Cisne. Máximus não aparentava planejar sua trajetória, parecia guiar seus movimentos apenas pelo cosmo adversário. Depois do terceiro golpe recebido Hyoga já estava quase que completamente desnorteado, atacando a esmo, pois, mesmo quando a distância entre ambos não passava de poucos metros, ainda assim Bóreas escapava dos ataques.

- Como isso é possível? Eu sou capaz de me mover à velocidade da luz, já enfrentei deuses e sobrevivi, aliás, venci.- pensava Hyoga – E esse homem que apenas supera o som, está dominando o combate completamente. Por mais rápido que o som que ele seja não deveria ser capaz de fazer isso comigo... E o pior é que ele não encostou um dedo em mim! Estou sendo jogado de um lado para o outro como uma folha seca ao vento apenas pelo deslocamento de ar provocado pelo seu vôo!

Pairando a vários metros de distância Bóreas encarava o horizonte, os combates estavam equilibrados por todo o Santuário, salvo raras exceções. Estava incomodado por não sentir o cosmo de Notus; porém, as chamas diabólicas que pintavam o horizonte de vermelho eram um problema muito mais imediato.

Uma alteração nas correntes de ar lhe indicou o ataque iminente do adversário, um pontinho brilhante lutando contra a neve, o vento e o gelo. Dando à voz uma entonação imponente e desafiadora Máximus falou, sua voz carregada pelos ventos parecia o rugido da própria tempestade.

- Mostre-me do que é capaz cavaleiro, faça seu melhor. - e disparou em direção ao Cisne.

- Nem o pó de diamante, nem o kholódny smercht funcionaram contra ele. Só me resta a execução aurora, e mesmo ela será inútil se ele desviar. Devo aguardar até o último instante...

Com esse plano em mente Hyoga colocou-se em posição defensiva, esperou até que o adversário estivesse a pouco menos de um metrô de distância e atacou com força total.

- EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

O resultado, no entanto, não foi o esperado. Bóreas continuou seu vôo arrastando consigo o surpreso cavaleiro de bronze, a quem só restava sustentar o disparo da execução aurora e torcer para que o adversário fraquejasse antes que ambos atingissem o solo.

- Hyoga! Se eles se chocarem contra a montanha nessa velocidade ele vai ser esmagado!

Antes que Shiryu pudesse fazer alguma coisa para liberar Hyoga o ângulo da queda mudou drasticamente, estilhaços de rocha congelada se desprenderam da montanha quando os guerreiros do gelo a atingiram.

- Desviaram? Mas por quê?- Ao notar a direção da queda de Bóreas o Dragão olhou espantado para Filipe, que simplesmente sorriu, deu de ombros e colocou o indicador sobre os lábios.

- Não é hora de desviar do roteiro... Ainda. -disse Eurus- Mas, como seu amigo queria tanto lutar... Bóreas resolveu abrir uma exceção.

**Vila de Rodorio**

Em meio às chamas que se alastravam pela vila de Rodori Sirius, Argol, Dante e os poucos soldados capazes de se manter de pé lutavam. Dos reforços que esperavam, Cocheiro e Corvo, apenas Jamian havia conseguido se aproximar do campo de batalha e mesmo a força combinada de quatro cavaleiros de prata não era capaz de quebrar o cerco. Por outro lado, a tropa não havia perdido um soldado ainda.

Sempre que um pelotão inimigo parecia dominar o combate um bando de corvos descia sobre o campo de batalha atacando impiedosamente os cavaleiros negros, quando os pássaros se afastavam vários deles jaziam de joelhos com os rostos ensanguentados e vulneráveis ao fulminante ataque de Argol e Sirius.

- Um pelotão a menos... - murmurou Sirius enxugando a testa - ...Mas essas chamas vão acabar nos cozinhando.

- Anotem minhas palavras, se eu sobreviver eu juro que mato Babel!-reclamou Jamian.

- Isso se ele sobreviver... – comentou um soldado.

- Eu peço para o Máscara da Morte me mandar pro Yomotsu e mato o imbecil de novo!- retrucou o cavaleiro de prata – Ele deveria ser mais cuidadoso, nesse ritmo o Santuário estará carbonizado antes que consigamos reconquistá-lo!

- Se continuar perdendo tempo desse jeito não precisará da ajuda de Máscara da Morte!- gritou Argol afastando um cavaleiro negro que se aproximava sem que Jamian percebesse. -

- O problema não é Babel. - falou Sirius - Ele e aquele cavaleiro negro não conseguiriam fazer isso sozinhos em tão pouco tempo. É esse vento maldito! Há uma corrente de ar fluindo pela vila, alimentando e guiando o fogo na nossa direção.

- Pouco importa quem seja! Não há mais nada para fazer aqui. RECUEM!-respondeu Perseu gritando para os soldados - NÃO FUJAM, RECUEM!

A retirada estava indo bem até gritos de "avançar" serem ouvidos.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Dante? Você deveria estar preparando nossa rota de fuga. – espantou-se Sirius ao descobrir a origem da contra-ordem.

- Não há mais prédios a derrubar nem como cavar mais fossas! – falou Dante se aproximando com um grupo de soldados – Eu e os rapazes fizemos o que pudemos, mas é o limite. O fogo vai chegar aqui mais cedo ou mais tarde e para sair só atravessando as chamas.

Atendendo à deixa contida na fala de Dante o vento soprou ainda mais forte abrindo passagem para novas tropas inimigas. A cada cavaleiro negro caído mais surgiam por entre as chamas, enquanto os corpos dos derrotados explodiam em chamas.

Longe do campo de batalha para não ser notado e perto o bastante para poder influenciá-la Notus decidia se incinerava a todos os combatentes, pouco importando se sua lealdade estava com Atena ou as Erínias, ou continuava a tortura-los. A adaga dourada brilhava escarlate em suas mãos com o sangue de cavaleiros negros e de Atena. O ataque de Dragão e Cisne contra Bóreas e Eurus fora tudo o que Nicomedes precisara para iniciar os planos tecidos por Leviatã e Gêmeos.

- Ahhh... Dane-se!- resmungou fazendo malabarismos com a adaga – Nenhum deles é importante e já perdi tempo demais aqui. Que morram todos!

A um gesto seu as chamas subiram furiosas em colunas brilhantes, o vento carregou fagulhas sobre cada minúsculo pedaço de combustível presente no campo de batalha. Soldados, cavaleiros negros e de prata imediatamente começaram a tossir e sufocar, o ar quente demais para respirar. Línguas de fogo soltaram-se das colunas flamejantes a iluminar o céu e lançaram-se sobre o casebre com os soldados feridos que ao invés de desabar em uma chuva de escombros flamejantes a fragilizada construção resistia bravamente às chamas que por todo o lado se retorciam em direção aos céus como terríveis tornados de fogo, os quais rodopiavam pela vila terminando de destruir tudo que ainda estava de pé.

Assustado Notus tentou controlar a fúria do vento, porém o ar ao sobre a vila de Rodorio não o obedecia. Descargas elétricas calcinavam o chão, nuvens de fuligem atrapalhavam a visão e escombros incendiados dançavam pelo ar, não raras vezes atingindo Nicomedes, que por instinto ergueu os olhos para o céu. Um ponto brilhante avançava sobre a vila como uma estrela cadente trazendo negras nuvens de tempestade em seu rastro. Quanto mais próxima do solo mais fortes os ventos.

Quando a suposta estrela cadente atingiu a vila o fez com a força de um míssil obliterando tudo ao seu redor. Jogado ao chão pela onda de choque Nicomedes não conseguiu ver do que se tratava, mas tanto ele quanto os cavaleiros de prata e negros observaram estupefatos o fogo se debater como em agonia antes de se imobilizar em gigantescas e avermelhadas esculturas vítreas.

- O... O... O fogo congelou? – espantou-se um cavaleiro negro, constatando o óbvio.

- Mas... Como? – perguntou outro - É impossível!

Da cratera congelada dois homens rastejaram com dificuldade. Tontos e desequilibrados olharam ao redor, tentando compreender onde haviam caído. Bóreas foi o primeiro a ficar de pé, já o Cisne mal conseguia ficar de joelhos.

- Bóreas! Ajude-nos, Vento Norte! Com sua ajuda podemos acabar com esses cavaleiros!

- Notus estava conosco, mas parece que sua queda deve tê-lo desacordado.

Maximus ouviu os pedidos dos cavaleiros negros com uma expressão de confusão estampada no rosto e moveu a cabeça assentindo. Respondendo ao gesto, Sirius e Argol lançaram-se à frente, pois Hyoga nitidamente estava mais desnorteado que o adversário e ainda não havia se recomposto.

- Cuidado, Hyoga!

- TODOS PRO CHÃO! – gritou Hyoga com toda a força que conseguiu.

Jamian se jogou antes que Hyoga terminasse a frase, levando os soldados mais próximos consigo, já Dante usou as correntes de suas maças para convencer os mais distraídos, grupo que incluía além de alguns soldados Argol e Sirius, que não compreenderam de imediato o alerta.

Nem bem estavam todos no chão e Bóreas esvaziou os pulmões, apagando com seu sopro as poucas brasas remanescentes e estilhaçando as paredes de fogo congelado. Quando caiu de joelhos sem fôlego poucos cavaleiros negros ainda viviam, gemendo com estilhaços de gelo cravados em seus corpos.

- Parabéns, Hyoga...- disse Maximus num sussurro - Você é digno da cruz do norte... Não é comum que eu erre assim.

- E-e-er-rar?- gemeu um dos cavaleiros negros. – Você acabou com todo o nosso pelotão... S-Seu maldito...

- Você ainda vive e sofre. - falou Bóreas. – Peço desculpas por isso.

-Desculpas? Estes trastes de prata nem se arranharam!- respondeu outro .- D-desgraçado inútil!

- Estes "trastes de prata" acabaram com mais de duas dúzias de vocês, que ainda imploraram por minha ajuda. - replicou Maximus. –Como já disse: não é comum que eu erre assim. De qualquer forma, deve ser o suficiente para que resolvam o problema de vez.

- Resolver como, seu imbecil? Você nos aleijou!

- Ele não estava falando com vocês. – disse um dos soldados do Santuário colocando a ponta de sua lança sobre a nuca do cavaleiro negro.

- C-c-como é?!-perguntou o cavaleiro negro, tentando rastejar para longe.

-Fracassados como vocês **merecem** morrer. – rosnou Bóreas com desprezo.

**Casa de Virgem**

Se o combate em Touro mais parecia o encontro de duas impassíveis estátuas, a casa de Virgem aparentava ser um monastério. Tanto Shaka quanto seu nêmesis encontravam-se sentados em posição de lótus, apenas as ocasionais gotas de suor e sangue traíam o esforço feito.

O duelo estava sendo travado em outro plano, nêmesis e cavaleiro tentando intensamente romper as barreiras mentais e cósmicas do adversário. A cada sucesso inimigo Shaka era confrontado com seus pecados, seus maiores erros, cada ato condenável cometido.

_É impossível para um mortal, por mais santo que seja, resistir indefinidamente aos próprios desejo, afastar eternamente seus medos. Apesar do imerecido título o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem não passa de um homem comum e como o homem mortal comum e prepotente que é cairá vítima de seu próprio orgulho._

Como resposta Shaka ofereceu apenas silêncio. Sabia que a frustração e raiva que sentia por ter se deixado manipular por seu nêmesis o deixava em desvantagem, tais emoções eram sistematicamente atacadas e, de fato, mais cedo ou mais tarde erodiriam suas defesas. O combate teria de terminar antes.

_Lamento, não vai. Talvez se soubesse reconhecer os próprios limites... Os cavaleiros de ouro são orgulhosos por natureza, a arrogância parte integrante do título. Você, porém, superou todos os limites. Não bastava ser considerado próximo a deus, o cavaleiro de Virgem precisa ser reverenciado como um._

Apenas o franzir do cenho traiu o abalo de Shaka.

_Saga tentou mata-la. Afrodite, Shura e Máscara da Morte a renegaram. Aiolia se recusou a acreditar... Já você, a quem Atena escolheu para guia-la ao inferno, foi o único a ter a audácia de desobedecer ordens diretas. E com a vida do planeta inteiro em jogo!_

Lampejos do embate com Hades em Giudecca cruzaram a mente do cavaleiro de ouro trazendo consigo a vergonha por sua conduta. A clareza das imagens se desfez conforme Shaka erguia o cosmo em defesa.

_Tu és infantil. Em verdade o mais infantil e imaturo dos doze dourados. A postura "iluminada" não passa de uma farsa para esconder tua fragilidade. Teme o fracasso, a derrota, o lugar-comum. A possibilidade de ser igualado aos meros mortais o apavora._

No limite da resistência de suas defesas Shaka abriu os olhos, o cosmo acumulado explodiu inundando a casa de Virgem e repelindo o ataque do nêmesis. Quando o equilíbrio de forças foi restaurado o cavaleiro de ouro percebeu que os olhos do adversário estavam abertos e plácidos. Ciente da total atenção do dourado o nêmesis finalmente usou a própria voz:

- Sim, meus olhos estão abertos. E não, não acumulo cosmo de outra forma. O único motivo pelo qual você faz isso é por falta de confiança em seu próprio cosmo. Essa insegurança não faz parte de mim. Se for preciso erguerei meu cosmo ao infinito. Caso não seja suficiente morrerei em paz sabendo que fiz o melhor que pude.

Sem aparentar esforço o nêmesis ergueu o cosmo ainda mais, rompendo o escudo de Shaka e jogando o cavaleiro contra a parede.

- Q-que poder assombroso...

-Poder que poderia ser seu. -comentou calmamente o nêmesis- Se apenas fosse humilde o suficiente para encontra-lo dentro de si.

- E onde está a sua humildade? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

- Como?

- Se é humildade a fonte de seu poder onde está ela? Em que momento ela se manifesta?

- Não sou eu quem está sendo julgado.

- Muito pelo contrário. - Zonzo, Shaka retirou o que restava de seu elmo e pôs-se novamente de pé. – Assim como julga você será julgado.

- É mesmo?

- Desde que nos aproximamos da casa de Virgem minha vida foi devassada por você. Cada memória usada e abusada com o objetivo único de abalar minha convicção e enfraquecer minhas defesas... Uma atitude até previsível, considerando a sua, supostamente, divina missão e... sua conduta pregressa...

- Se refere ao meu ataque psíquico durante sua estadia na residência de Julian Solo?- um leve sorriso de deboche atravessou o rosto do nêmesis.

- Mas ao fazer isso está cometendo os mesmos erros que me acusa de cometer. – respondeu rapidamente Shaka cambaleando diante do ataque lançado junto com a pergunta – Você não é perfeito, nêmesis de Virgem, mas tudo que há de ruim em minha alma. Não vou permitir que minha vida seja vilipendiada por um reflexo distorcido de mim mesmo. Ohm!

Juntando as mãos Shaka ergueu seu cosmo. A violência do choque entre o ataque dourado e a barreira do nêmesis estilhaçou pilastras por toda a sexta casa.

- Seu discurso apaixonado trai as fraquezas e falhas de seu caráter. Ainda está se colocando em um pedestal. – disse o nêmesis sem emoção – Já passou da hora de tirá-lo daí: Tenbu Horin.

Com essas palavras o mundo se perdeu em escuridão para Shaka. Uma leve dor nos joelhos lhe avisou que havia ido ao chão. A rapidez com que sumiu foi a certeza de que seu tato também fora levado. A última imagem a desaparecer de sua visão foi o rosto de seu adversário, seu próprio rosto emoldurado por uma cegante luz dourada. Teriam suas vítimas sentido a mesma desolação diante daqueles impassíveis e distantes olhos azuis?

**Salão do Grande Mestre**

Conforme as horas avançavam ficava cada vez mais claro para Saori que o julgamento não passava de uma farsa, no máximo uma aposta arriscadíssima com poucas chances de sucesso. As Erínias jamais aceitariam a decisão de Nêmesis e não só esta dificilmente conseguiria impor sua vontade como não havia a certeza de que fosse proteger os réus inocentados da fúria da acusação frustrada. A cordialidade forçada aos poucos dava lugar para uma mal disfarçada agressividade entre os deuses, o ar estalava com a energia liberada pelas cinco divindades.

Mesmo com toda sua eloquência, Poseidon estava apenas ganhando tempo para que os cavaleiros chegassem à decima-terceira casa, e nem mesmo havia garantia de que seriam os cavaleiros de ouro os primeiros a chegar, se chegassem.

- IRRELEVANTE!-reclamou Megera – QUE IMPORTAM AS INTENÇÕES DE HADES?

-_Por milênios Palas Atena_ _limitou-se a aprisionar seus adversários, reservando a pena capital apenas aos servos mortais dos mesmos..._-completou Alecto.

-**É a prova que basta para que afirmemos ser a morte de Hades um crime inaceitável!****_-_**afirmou Tisífone.

- Inaceitável? – questionou Poseidon – Atena ofereceu a própria vida para encerrar os combates, ela praticamente se rendeu em troca da humanidade e meu irmão além de recusar a proposta fez tudo o que pôde para mata-la.

- ASSIM COMO TAMBÉM TENTASTE. -provocou Megera.

- Gostaria de aproveitar seu comentário, Megera, para questioná-la se Hades e Poseidon sofreriam com seu julgamento caso eu tivesse falecido. - perguntou Saori.

- **_DECERTO!_**-responderam as Erínias em uníssono.- **_O DERRAMAR DE SANGUE FAMILIAR É UM CRIME TERRÍVEL E COMO TAL DEVE SER PUNIDO COM RIGOR ÍMPAR!_**

**- **Tudo o que Atena fez foi defender a própria vida!- bradou o deus dos mares.

- **Falso! Mentira! Falácia!**

- _Pelo menos duas vezes Atena ofereceu a vida pelos humanos!_

- Um nobre gesto, porém infantil e inútil. – ironizou Poseidon – Afinal, meu irmão ignorou a oferta. Naquela situação não cabia mais diálogo ou sacrifício – completou dirigindo-se à Nêmesis – Só restava à Atena lutar e vencer!

**- Disseste bem!**

_- Vencer!_

- VENCER NÃO É MATAR!

A hipocrisia contida nas palavras ditas foi tamanha que calou Poseidon. Saori, porém, explodiu com um pragmatismo incomum.

- Era guerra! Uma guerra pelo futuro do planeta e da humanidade! Pessoas morrem em guerras! Muitos já haviam morrido pelas ambições de Hades, não havia alternativa!

- _Talvez fales a verdade, talvez não houvesse realmente alternativa..._

- **Mas foi realmente essa a motivação?**

- MATASTE HADES PELA HUMANIDADE?

- O que estão insinuando?

- NÃO INSINUAMOS! APRESENTAMOS FATOS!

- **Não foi pela Terra! Não foi pelos homens!**

- _Menos ainda pela própria vida!_

_- __**FOI POR VINGANÇA!**_

- Vingança? Não sejam ridículas!

- **Então negas que foi da visão de seu amante humano mortalmente ferido que retirou forças para vencer?**

- Amante?- repetiu Saori, incrédula.

- SIM! AMANTE!

- **O verme humano eliminado por Nêmesis Adratéia!**

- Seiya nunca foi meu amante!

- _Não por falta de vontade... Os sentimentos que nutres por ele estão estampados em cada sílaba pronunciada..._

_-_ **Talvez não tenha sido amante, mas com certeza era amado!**

-É INCONTESTÁVEL: TU MATASTE HADES PARA SALVAR SEIYA, CAVALEIRO DE BRONZE DE PÉGASO!

- Não! Não é verdade!

- **Vimos tuas lágrimas quanto ele foi morto! Negas teu amor pelo mortal?**

- Atena ama a todos os humanos!-interveio Poseidon. – E é óbvio que sofreu a morte de alguém que cresceu com ela nessa encarnação!

- _Pela Terra morrerias!_ **Pelos homens sofreria martírios!** MAS POR PÉGASO MATASTE UM DEUS!

* * *

Continua


End file.
